It's Always Been You
by rachrep
Summary: The whole world thought they were together. If only their reality was his reality.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: So yes, I have lost my damn mind. But here I am posting another story that I hope hope hope yall will like. **_**runninequalslife**_** has assured me that I am not nuts by doing this…well, we shall see..ha. I felt like I needed something to balance the smugness that is Troy from AAAD. Now I love him greatly, but Im going to refer to that Troy as the devil on one shoulder and this Troy will be the angel….my equal balance. Yep, I have lost my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope yall like this story and concept…I know I do and with GF ending soon I think I can handle posting AAAD and now IABY.**

**Enjoy….please let me know what yall think and make the insanity that has overcome me worthwhile…ha **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Troy sat in a large leather chair staring at himself in a mirror that was surrounded by small round light bulbs as an eccentric woman with pink, black and purple locks brushed his hair for what seemed like the 500__th__ time. She said she wanted to perfect his signature swoop while still highlighting his blue "make the girl swoon" eyes, her words, not his. _

"_Alright Troy…I've tortured you enough…you're done."_

_Troy nodded and let out a sigh of relief, "thanks Melissa...one more stroke and I think I would have died in agony"_

_Melissa laughed, "come on baby…it's not every day you're asked to be featured on the cover of Vanity Fair's Young Hollywood issue…it's worth a little pain"_

_Troy chuckled, "oh I know…it's just you never get use to it…you know?"_

_Melissa grinned, "honey…it's only going to get worse."_

"_Awesome" he said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Troy" a woman called._

_Troy whipped his head to the left and saw his publicist Shelia approaching him. Her blond hair was pulled tight in a bun and her face fixed in the "fuck with me and I will ruin your world" positioned, that it was regularly featured. Troy was grateful she was on his side because being on the opposing would be ugly. She was the best though and always did him right._

"_Okay. I'm going to take you to the set where you and the others will begin the shoot. Just smile do what they tell you and it will be over before you can say "fuck the paparazzi"_

_Troy laughed, "Gotcha"_

_Moments later Troy found himself entering a large studio like room that had been transformed into what looked like a college dorm room. A double bed was placed in the corner of the pseudo room; a blue and red plaid comforter adorned the mattress with four bright red pillows leaning against the wooden head board. Posters of the various movies that a few of the people involved in the shoot had been featured, including the flick that had made him a house hold name were tacked in a variety of different directions along the wall. A few basketballs and college text books were sporadically tossed around the set. Male and woman's clothing scattered the floor and the few chairs that were present, as well various food condiments and drinks littered the open spaces. _

_Something about this shoot made him nervous. He wasn't exactly shy. He had posed for various photo shoots over the past couple years, but something about this one alerted a six sense, if you will. _

_Troy for the most part kind of kept to himself the best he could. His face covered various magazines and celebrity websites, but not because he was getting fucked up and then found himself having a hard time finding the sidewalk as he stumbled out of TAO. It was because for some odd reason his workout regimen and eating habits were a need to know by all of America. He did his best to take it all in stride, but he knew that nothing about the life he found himself surviving in would ever be something he would truly come accustomed to._

_As Troy approached closer to the set he ran over the list of names involved in this issue. He knew a couple of the people, but there were a few he had heard of, but had no formal introduction. Just like everything he did in life, he wanted to do it perfectly and not knowing every element made him a bit uneasy._

_He approached where the various actors and singers who would be in the shoot were standing around waiting to be positioned. _

"_Dude...It's about time you made it over here"_

_Troy laughed and slapped Chad on the back, "I thought you would have loved being surrounded by all these hot ladies"_

_Chad looked around, "oh…I'm loving it and I'm really loving that you, me and that singer who sings all that " I want to kill myself" music are the only guys, but you know me, I only good for staring…talking…not so much."_

_Troy laughed again. He and Chad had met a couple years back at a casting for a new pilot on the CW. Troy had been cast, Chad had not. The show had been canceled after the first season so no harm no foul, but Troy and Chad stayed in touch and had become pretty good friends. _

"_So, I hear your name is being thrown around to work with Al Pacino" Chad asked as he nudged Troy._

_Troy smiled, "yep…talking about it"_

_Chad raised his brow, "really…"_

_Troy laughed, "I'll put in a good word"_

_Chad nodded and clapped his hands, "yes…good man….good man"_

"_Alright, if I can get everyone's attention. We're going to get started." The photographer looked around at the group of young people, "Okay…you with the hair take a seat in the chair by the computer desk and grab a basket ball"_

_Troy laughed, "I think she's talking to you man" he said as he pushed Chad in the direction the photographer had directed._

_Chad did as he was told with a weary look covering his face._

"_You're a hard ass baby…act like one" she demanded with a smirk, her gaze obviously fixed on Chad's apparent discomfort._

_Chad gulped and did his best._

"_Okay…Gabriella, is it?" The photographer asked the petite girl with long dark curls._

_She nodded._

"_You go stand over there by." She looked at her clipboard, "uh… Mr. Heartthrob" she said with a smirk as she pointed to Troy._

_Gabriella giggled and then walked over to where Troy was standing._

_Troy felt his mouth go dry as the space between them became less and less. He had never met her, but he had been awe stricken when he had seen her at a premiere a few months back. Her beauty and raw sex appeal had captured his attention for most the night. Keeping his distance he had observed the sweetness that she seemed to display on everyone she encountered. He had opted for no introduction, admiring was more his thing…for that moment anyway. After a few subtle conversations with various individuals he had learned that her record had gone to number one its first week. This only heightened her appeal. She was not only breathtakingly gorgeous, but immensely talented. _

"_You must be the heartthrob?" she asked in her sweet sing song voice. She had heard and boy had she seen this heartthrob standing a foot away. Of course he was better known as Troy Bolton, known to make woman swoon with one glance from his piercing ocean spheres. She had seen him at a premiere a few months back and his amazing good looks had made her smirk in delight, but the way he carried himself in such a laid back nonpompous manner had led her to sneaking random glances at him throughout the night. She had wanted to meet him, but never got around to it, seems fate was giving her another chance._

_Troy ran his fingers through his hair and immediately regretted it, "Shit"_

_Gabriella laughed, "Something wrong?"_

_Troy shook his head and let out a low laugh, "I fucked up my hair"_

"_Oh no…you're one of those" she joked._

_Troy shook his head profusely, "no, no, no…I uh…I just feel bad because Melissa…she uh…fuck"_

_Gabriella chuckled, "calm down heartthrob, I was kidding. Here…let me fix it"_

_Troy felt a low growl building in the back of his throat as her fingers ran through his hair in a smooth delicate manner. He watched as her beautiful caramel eyes naturally smiled as she tended to the mess that was his strands. Her lips were fixed in a perfect crimson smile and her long midnight curls stood out strikingly against the stark white ripped tank top she was wearing. She was far more breath taking than he had remembered._

"_There…perfection" she said with a satisfied smirk and a sugary giggle._

_Troy hadn't noticed she was no longer dealing with his mess. His eyes were transfixed on the small satin black skirt that her top had been tucked into and magnified her sexy as hell legs. He cleared his throat upon hearing a light giggle and brought his eyes to look at hers trying to hide the obvious embarrassment of being caught red handed, "umm…thanks"_

"_Not a problem heartthrob…wouldn't want to spare the world of those beautiful blues"_

_Troy wet his lips, "Troy" he said as he stuck out his hand._

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Gabriella"_

_Gabriella and Troy hadn't noticed that the photographer had placed everyone until she began yelling in their direction._

"_You two…crawl onto the bed." She directed._

"_Didn't think I'd hear that today" Troy said between tight lips as he did as he was told._

_Gabriella let out a light giggle, "but you're not complaining."_

"_Hell no" Troy said under his breath so only Gabriella could hear who immediately felt a slow heat rise to her cheeks._

"_Heartthrob…" the demon photographer began._

_Someone yelled Troy. Troy thought it sounded a lot like Shelia. God bless her._

"_Excuse me…Troy. I want you to lean against the headboard and lift the knee facing me while letting the other one lay flat." _

_Troy followed her direction. He brought his jean clad leg up a bit while his other laid idle._

"_Gabriella, I want you to sit in between his legs…oh, and would you be a doll and straighten his shirt for me?"_

_Gabriella nodded and turned to position herself correctly, but not before straightening his white v-neck which allowed her to feel every ripple of his abdomen and boy did that delight her. Her smile widened at the pleasant surprise, "she's a bossy one, huh?"_

_Troy laughed trying his damndest to ignore the pleasurable jumping that was taking place in his gut from her delicate touch, "I think she would give Shelia, my publicist a run for her money."_

_Gabriella wiggled in his lap and leaned into his chest, naturally resting her arm on the leg that was lifted, "oh yeah. I've heard she's a scary one, but I'm certain Cruella over there could definitely work a number on her."_

"_Gabriella, I want you keep your head rested there under his chin, but remain against his chest. Maintain body contact…I'm sure that won't be a problem…right" she said with a wink._

_Gabriella giggled, hell no, "Nope"_

"_I think we're the couple of the shot" Troy whispered against her hair, nuzzling his nose into the sweet smelling strands that he instinctively inhaled._

"_It would seem so" Gabriella responded in the same hushed tone as she drug her teeth along her bottom lip, trying to keep her eyes from fluttering close from the instant contentment she felt. _

_The photographer came back to Troy and Gabriella after messing with the others in the shot, "Troy I want to you imagine that Gabriella is that girl you have been eyeing from afar and you finally got her and all you want to do is touch her."_

_Troy smirked and immediately went into character. He nuzzled his nose deeper in her dark trestles letting his lips linger lightly in a slow caress along their softness as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and with his chin still resting on the top of her head turned to look at the camera._

_The photographer smiled, "perfect"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Well…that was fun" Troy said with a hint of sarcasm as they went to leave the set._

_Gabriella playful patted his arm, "ah please…you loved it. Especially when you got cop a feel."_

_Troy narrowed his eyes, "I did not cop a feel"_

_Gabriella laughed, "right...your hand accidently fell there…by the way, my boob says thank you"_

_Troy stopped, "she's the one who told me to lay on top of you. My hands did what my character told me babe"_

_Gabriella snorted, "Uh huh…acting"_

_Troy rolled his eyes and went back to walking again, "whatever"_

_Gabriella smirked at his minor tantrum, "I didn't say I was complaining heartthrob"_

_A pleased smile without hesitance curled his lips, "of course not"_

_Gabriella chuckled, "okay…well…this is me." She searched through her purse for a pen, finally finding one she grabbed his hand twisting it palm up and began scribbling her number on his firm flesh, "you should call me sometime….we could hang out"_

_Troy smiled, "I'll hold you to that"_

_Gabriella tilted her head upward in acknowledgement, "Please do" she said with a coy grin as she climbed into her waiting car, but not before several flashes went off capturing the entire scene._

_

* * *

  
_

**2 years later…**

"Troy it's your twenty second birthday. You have to do something" Gabriella protested as she pushed her large sunglasses atop her dark curls as the two took a seat in the back of the café.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Why Gabriella? It's not that big a deal"

Gabriella groaned, "Not a big deal? Troy…all birthday's are a big deal. Plus it's twenty-two. Not only is it fun to say…twenty-two…see? " she said with a sweet smile, "It's a double birthday, two, two. It's special."

Troy shook his head as he let out a chuckle at her adorable tactics, "something tells me that you have a retort for every refute I could muster"

Gabriella nodded as she leaned back into the booth knowing that he was conceding, "Don't I always?"

Troy smiled as he admired the beauty that she was, "yeah…you do"

Gabriella nodded, "good…it's settled. I'll start planning…it's going to be amazing, and as a bonus it's like a week after we do that "where are they now thing" for Vanity Fair. Double celebration Troy…two..two"

Troy threw his head back, "Ohh goody" he said laced with sarcasm.

Gabriella giggled, "hey…I'm giving you two months…two months to get use the idea….I'm being considerate of your feelings Troy."

Troy was beginning to hate the number two.

"Uh huh…you're lucky I can't resist that cute little smirk Ella"

Gabriella rocked her head back and forth in pride as she sipped her coffee, "yep…best tool I have"

"I can think of others" he said under his breath.

Gabriella scrunched her brow as her dark eyes caught his, "are you mumbling again?"

Troy ignored her and looked at his watch, "hey…are you almost done? I have to be on set in an hour"

Gabriella tilted her cup up and crashed it to the table as if it were a shot full of whisky, "done"

Troy laughed, "I can't take you anywhere" he said as he stood from the booth waiting for her to step in front of him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever…you would take me everywhere if you could" she said with a grin as she pulled her glasses over her eyes as they made their way for the door.

Troy sighed, "yeah…I would Ella" he said meaning every word.

Gabriella laughed and hooked his arm in hers, "come on heartthrob let's face the music."

"More like the invasive crap storm" he said under his breath causing Gabriella to let out that sweet little laugh that made his heart sing.

The flashes and questions suddenly filled their eyes and ears as they entered the circus of paparazzi.

"What's it been two years Troy?" one of them questioned.

_I wish_

"Did you two have a nice breakfast date Troy…Gabriella?"

_Not a date_

Gabriella giggled, which was her normal response to anything they ever asked her. Too bad it wasn't that easy for him. Nope. He got stuck with the death glare as his response or the backwards walk.

Lucky for them Troy's car was not far from the building. He opened the door for her, rolling his eyes at the fake awes the leeches supplied. He pulled the handle of his door and began to climb in when one of the vulchers muttered the name that made his stomach drop and bile rise in his throat.

Michael Miller.

"You better watch out for Miller Troy…he's gonna steal your girl"

Troy growled as he pulled the door shut forcefully. He took a deep breath as he inserted the key into the ignition and sped off.

_It's not stealing if it was never yours _


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews. Im so glad that yall are liking this concept. Im loving writing all the stories Im currently engrossed in, but this one is a nice change. **

**Please let me know how yall like this chapter. Thanks for all the support!!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, what's your malfunction today? I mean, as soon as Ron calls cut you turn into this sad little puppy with red eyes" Chad asked as they walked off the scene.

Troy scrunched his brow as he brought the water bottle from his lips, swallowing as he turned to face his best friend, "red eyes?"

Chad nodded as if it made all the sense in the world, "yeah…you're like this wounded animal on the outside, but your eyes say you want to tear someone apart like a rabid dog…its quite intense"

Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You know, ever since you met that Taylor chick I find that your comments have become more outlandish than usual…do something about it…its off and weird"

"You're off and weird" Chad shot back quickly at the insult of him and his new girlfriend.

Troy laughed, "good one" he said sarcastically as he began to walk over for the requested touch up.

Chad followed and continued to press like the little gnat he pride himself in being, "What gives? Did something happen? Usually you have this sickenly white plastered smile when you're working. It's just odd is all I'm saying."

Troy continued to ignore him.

Chad crossed his arms as he watched Troy get his hair patted and maneuvered, "I'm going to have to call Gabriella. She will get to the bottom of it." Then the light bulb went off as he saw Troy try to hide the roll of his light eyes. A smile coiled his lips, "uh huh….Gabriella is it?"

"You're worse than a girl man. I was only kidding the other day when I accused you of trading your balls over for sex. Guess there was some truth to that accusation."

Chad decided to come back to that insult later. His diversion tactic would not work, "she had another date didn't she?"

Troy felt the hair on the back of his neck stiffen and a sudden chill erupt over his body. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked, "why would that matter?" he said as nonchalant as possible.

Chad laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Troy turned to look at him with narrowed confused slits, "excuse me"

Chad shook his head in astonishment, "oh please Troy. You like her. You've liked her for years. Since the Vanity Fair shoot to be exact"

Troy swallowed as he brought his eyes to look at himself in the mirror, suddenly interested in what Mallory was doing to his hair, "She's one of my best friends Chad. Of course I like her. You're supposed to like your friends. It's like a requirement dude" he said hoping that his acting abilities were even remotely up to par at this moment. His insides were twirling and his heart was pounding. Hell yeah he liked her. He more than liked her, but that ship was missed and he had no one to blame but himself for that. He was stuck and it killed him every day.

"Do I really look that stupid?"

Troy turned to face him with a smirk loving the loaded question just thrown at him.

Chad held up his hand, "hey…don't answer that"

Troy chuckled, "you really make it all too easy sometimes."

Chad sighed, "whatever…Seriously it's crazy how the two of you are the only ones who are oblivious to the others attraction. I mean, all the magazines know it. They even have loads of proof. You have like your own token name, "Troyella" For real though, wake up dude and just go for it"

Troy looked at him in bewilderment, "First off…I don't know what to be more frightened by, the fact that one…you read those magazines or two, the fact that you are actually quoting them to me in order to win a conversation and….Troyella…really?."

Chad cleared his throat, "I don't read them"

"Uh huh" Troy said as he eased up from the chair.

"I…I…I saw it while at the super market" Chad stammered.

"Sure you did man" Troy said in a condescending manner as he patted him on the back.

Chad's face contorted into a pout for a few moments as he stared off into space allowing Troy to put distance between them and escape the speech Chad had begun prior.

"Hey" Chad said as he jogged to catch up to Troy, "you can divert me as much as you want dude, but it doesn't change the fact that you have it so bad for Gabriella that you can't see straight. Every time she goes on a date you turn into this sad little puppy. You need to get over yourself and just man up and tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Troy took a deep breath, "stop with the puppy reference….and you're way off Chad."

Chad shook his head, "have it your way, but if it's any consolation I wouldn't be surprised if the feelings were reciprocated."

Troy's mind was working on overload. Yes, Gabriella had a date last night. No he hadn't spoken to her since. Yes, it was eating him alive at the thought that she was on a date with some other pompous rich ass who may have gotten the pleasure of kissing the perfect plumpness of her crimson lips.

"We're friends Chad….nothing more" he managed to get out with as much conviction as he could muster while trying his damndest to push the rising vomit in his gut from the awful truth of his words.

Chad scoffed as his eyes slowly drifted over Troy's shoulder, "uh huh….well, your girlfriend just walked in"

Troy quickly whipped his head around. The immediate harsh pounding in his chest ensued as a perfect smile curled his lips.

Chad step forward and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "nothing more eh?…Well, your drooling" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice as he walked away greeting Gabriella as he passed her.

Troy ignored him. His eyes were currently fixated on the absolute perfection that was approaching. Her purple and black sleeveless top highlighted her smooth olive skin and her tight skinny black jeans hugged every perfect curve God had given her. Her long midnight curls cascaded down her slim shoulders and her caramel eyes smiled as they always did making his heart soar.

"You ready to go heartthrob?" Gabriella greeted as she now stood in front of him.

Troy smiled, "yeah…I just have one more scene and then I'm good to go"

Gabriella nodded as her perfect sweet smile presented on her face warming his body in all the right erotic and heartfelt places.

Troy stood in place. His lips begging to ask what had been plaguing his mind all day. His eyes stared into her striking face as he fought a battle with himself as to whether he should mention it.

Gabriella giggled, "Are you trying to project yourself into the scene or something?"

Troy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "um…I…uh…how was the date?" he forced out.

Gabriella's face fell as she let out a groan, "let's just say 15 minutes into it I wished I had taken you up on your offer of a movie night"

Troy couldn't help the smile that immediately twisted his lips.

"I'm sorry Ella" he lied with a grin.

Gabriella laughed, "You look sorry."

Troy let out a low laugh, "I told you curling up on the couch with me watching movies would be more fun, but do you listen?...Nope"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah…Troy is the master. I should listen to everything he tells me and spend all my waking moments with him." She said in a sarcastically joking tone.

Troy nodded, "as long as we have an understanding."

Gabriella giggled, "go do what you do best" she said as she pushed him in the direction of the waiting cameras, "we can discuss how you are my perfect man later tonight"

Troy smirked as he brought his face inches from hers, "I'll hold you to that"

Gabriella wet her bottom lip as her gaze pierced his, feeling a jolt twist inside her stomach, "you always do"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into watching this?" Troy said as he plopped down on the brown leather sofa in his spacious living room.

Gabriella laughed as she walked over to the stereo system and slid the DVD into the player, "it's a classic Troy" she said in a duh tone as she went to join him on the sofa. She slipped off her leather knee boots and scooted closer to his warm solid form, curling her feet underneath her.

"Euro Trip is a classic?" Troy asked dubiously as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders letting his hand dangle along her arm.

"Yep…absolutely," She said matter of fact as she snuggled closer to him, tilting her body to the side as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

Troy smiled down at her as he brought his arm to slide slowly down her back to lightly wrap around her stomach, "Comfy?" he said with a chuckle.

"Always" she responded as she deliberately wiggled into him.

Troy wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, "alright…you're going to have to behave otherwise you might hit something you aren't intending to" he teased with a smirked.

Gabriella felt a blush begin to rise to her cheeks at his implication. No matter how many times he had eluded to this very instance, which was more frequent that not, she still found herself reacting like a teenage virgin, "Troy" she said louder than normal as her mouth gaped open.

Troy laughed, "Hey…it's your doing…I'm only human"

Gabriella brought her hand to cover her eyes, "Oh my God"

Troy continued to laugh as he let his mouth drift closer to her face, "oh come on Gabriella…don't act all shy…you've seen more than your fair share of my anatomy"

Gabriella let her hand fall from her face, "not because I wanted to"

"Nor did you complain" Troy shot back with laughter in his voice.

Gabriella groaned knowing he had a point, "shut up"

Laughter continued to flow from Troy's mouth at her obvious discomfort.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "okay, okay. You win. You're hot and fun to look at…okay lets watch the movie."

"You're so cute when you get all flustered"

"Uh huh" Gabriella said with a smile. She enjoyed nights like this with Troy. She was able to be Gabriella and not have to worry about others around her. She was free to let down her guard. From the day they met she had felt something special when she was around Troy. He had this ability to make you feel like you were the only person that mattered when he was talking to you. He had this perfect capacity to make you feel absolutely special. It was hard to find people in this industry, in this world that you could trust and Troy was one of those few. They had grown quite close over the past couple years and she was well aware of what the media thought of their relationship, but being a very private person she chose not to address it. Her mentality being, let them think what they want because she and Troy knew what they had…an absolutely perfect friendship.

He brought his mouth to her ear, "The acting in his movie is atrocious Ella"

Gabriella smiled at the tickle of his warm breath on her ear, "oh hush…not everyone can be Mr. Troy Bolton superb acting stud…plus you get to see tits, so no complaints."

Troy laughed, "yep…tits are good."

Gabriella scoffed and slapped his chest playfully, "Here I thought you were different from all the other pig head men out there…I'm so disappointed" she teased.

Troy stroked her back, "I am different Ella…you know that. I'd hope you could see that by now." he stated in a little more serious tone that he intended.

Gabriella stiffened slightly at the seriousness that was suddenly present in his voice. Confusion suddenly flooded her mind. She knew that Troy was a "what you see what you get" type of guy. Everything he said was and should be taken at face value so his words had struck her. _I'd hope you could see that by now._ Of course she saw that. Hell every girl on the fucking planet saw that. She decided to let it go, chalking it up to her being a crazy girl reading more into something than necessary.

"I always see that Troy. When that girl finally snags you she will be the envy of many." She said as she tilted her head up to give him a genuine smile. She loved looking at him. His smile, chiseled features and absolutely gorgeous blue eyes always made her feel so wonderful. She couldn't help but smile every time she caught a glimpse. She was lucky to have him in her life. She was lucky to have him as one of her closest friends.

Troy smiled down at her as he brought his hand to run the length of her face sweeping a few loose strands behind her ear, "likewise" he said in his low husky voice.

Gabriella sighed as she dropped her head to his chest, "at this rate I don't know when that will happen. I mean, every date is more dreadful than the next." She let out another long sigh, "I just want to find someone who wants to be with me for …me, not because of what I am"

The disappointment in her voice made his chest constrict. He would do that. He did that. He took a deep breath and brought his lips to kiss the top of her head rolling his face so that he could rest his cheek against her soft strands, "I'll always be here for you Gabriella, know that," he smirked, "but let's just enjoy tonight. Take it day by day"

Gabriella smiled and lifted her head to face him. As her deep caramel orbs caught his ocean spheres her smile rose.

Troy wet his bottom lip, "now….we have a classic to watch" he said with a wink.

Gabriella couldn't help the laughter that immediately erupted from her mouth, "God I love you Troy." she said as she shook her head and she rolled her eyes bringing her head back to his chest.

Troy sighed.

_Yeah…I love you too_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies or celebrities that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thank you Thank you Thank you sooo much for the warm and great reception of this story. Its really a pleasure for me to write so Im ecstatic that yall are liking it. **

**I'm sorry for the wait on this story and my others but real life has been hectic, but its coming back to manageable, so my stories will became more frequent again. **

**I hope yall like this chapter. Thank you for reading. I can't wait to read yall's thoughts on this chapter. I really had a good time writing it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

"So, how was your date last night" Sharpay asked as she flicked her long blonde hair from her shoulder while fumbling through the clothes on the rack in front of her.

Gabriella crumbled her brow as she moved to the other rack, "I didn't have a date. I went over to Troy's"

Sharpay laughed as she strut over to where Gabriella was holding up a pale purple top, "I'm aware" she said, putting her perfectly manicured hand on her hip. Her mouth curved in a devious smirk while her eyes twinkled as if she knew something.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay's not to subtle point washed over her. She continued to shuffle through the clothes as aggravation began to creep up her system, "am I really going to have to have this conversation with you at every one of our encounters Shar? Because it's really getting tiring"

Sharpay perched her lips, "You being a fucking retard and oblivious is getting tiring" she a little too loudly.

Gabriella whipped her head towards Sharpay the instance the vulgar words and tone erupted from her lips, "Words Sharpay and the last time I checked talking to your friends that way wasn't really all that polite." She said in a hushed voice as her eyes attempted to bore into hers trying to convey how pertinent it was for them to blend in the public store.

Sharpay shrugged, "and when have I ever followed the norm, much less been polite?"

Gabriella sighed feeling suddenly beyond annoyed and the patience to deal with her friends abusive language and regular conversation topic was fleeing her mind and body, "I guess I was giving you little bit too much credit to think that you would try and halt the bitch verbiage that has made you well known when in the vicinity of your friends" she said as she shook her head in disappointment as went to leave the shop.

Sharpay groaned, "Gabriella" she called after to her. When she didn't turn around Sharpay looked down at her shoes and back at Gabriella's retreating back and then the swing and chime of the door, "fuck…these aren't meant for running" she groaned as she began to walk rather briskly out of the shop.

"Gabriella…come on…wait up" Sharpay all but yelled as she did her best to catch up to a rather fast Gabriella stomping down the sidewalk, "I'm sorry okay"

Gabriella stopped and let out a sigh.

Sharpay feeling slightly winded finally stood hunched over next to her begging air back into her lungs, "Fuck…you're fast"

Gabriella looked out the corner of her eye at a gasping Sharpay and let out a chuckle at the funny sight of her slender completely dolled up form puffing air rapidly in out of her glossed lips.

"Oh…now that's friend like huh Gabriella? Laughing at my obvious pain and discomfort" Sharpay spat between rounds of oxygen intakes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not responding to that"

Sharpay scoffed finally beginning to regain some type of normal breathing, "surprise surprise."

Gabriella began to walk forward again with Sharpay following at her side, "what's that supposed to mean…surprise surprise?"

"Come on Gabriella that's your MO., either you remain mute or pretend it never happen. You're like Donna Martin before she became a hoe on 90210… ******Unpenetratable****"**

Gabriella laughed, "You're crazy"

"Maybe so…but it still doesn't make it less true. I mean, come on Gabi. I know you like Troy and not in that platonic sunshine and bunnies way you claim. You really like him. You wouldn't shut up for days after officially meeting him at the Vanity Fair thing and don't even get me started on the odd relationship you two now lead."

Gabriella ignored what she wanted and let out a long sigh and continued to walk, "What does that prove Shar? I was excited. He's a nice guy"

Sharpay laughed her witchy laugh, "I'm calling bullshit"

Gabriella scoffed, "surprising"

"Gabriella, he's fucking hot as shit" Sharpay said in an obvious dumbfounded out of nowhere way as she halted her movement.

Gabriella giggled and stopped as well, "I didn't deny that" she responded as she turned to Sharpay with her hands on her hips.

"So you want to fuck him" Sharpay spat rather quickly with an excited gleam in her eyes, hoping she was finally getting somewhere.

Gabriella let out a long sigh, "I'd like to at least have one day that I spend with you to not consist of you out of the blue asking whether or not I want to have sex with Troy"

"Well, then get to it. Then we can talk about what it's like to fuck Troy Bolton" She said with a very satisfied smirk on her face, "I'd also like to note that you didn't deny that you want to fuck him"

Gabriella threw her hands up and began walking again, "you're impossible"

"No…you two are impossible. I mean, let's look at the facts. Your single, he's single. You're both fucking hot and everyone thinks you two are together already and its obvious you two want each other…so what's the problem?"

Gabriella groaned becoming very tired of the same banter. She stopped when she was a few feet from her car and lightly grabbed Sharpay by the shoulders turning her face her, "Shar…I'm going to tell you what I tell you ever single time we have this conversation. Troy and I are friends, but that's it. He doesn't see me that way. I don't see him that way. The media can think what they want. I'm not going to stop living my life the way I see fit and spending time with the people that mean the most to me just because it generates some kind of buzz. Troy being one of those. If they want to draw their own conclusion then they can. Troy and I know what's up. How we choose to act in that friendship needs to only make sense to two people Sharpay…Me and Troy…that's it."

Sharpay sighed as she crossed her arms, "Well Gabriella, let me tell _you_ what's up. If Troy hadn't been dating that wanna-be model or whatever she was when you two met then you would be singing a different tune my dear. You can deny your pretty little head all you want, but deep down you know I'm right on, even if you don't want to admit it. If you would just open your eyes and look at the facts that have played out over the past two years you would see what is smacking you in the face every day. But go ahead and keep dating the fucktards with the limp dicks and ignore what's big and pulsating in front of you. I'll be waiting with my big glittery sign that says, "bitch I told you so" when you finally let that light bulb shine bright"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't sure it was the fact that Sharpay was so fucking stubborn or the way she chose to speak, but laughter seemed like the only response she could muster other than wanting to scream in frustration, "I'll keep that in mind."

Sharpay smiled filling very proud of herself, "you do that"

Gabriella laughed again and looked down at her watch, "I need to get going. I'll call you later"

Sharpay grinned with a knowing gleam in her hazel eyes, "meeting Troy?"

Gabriella sighed, "Bye Sharpay" she said as she rounded the front of her Porsche.

"Tell, BD I said hello" she said as a wicked grin began to curl her lips.

"BD?" Gabriella asked confusion lacing her face.

Sharpay laughed, "Just an assumption I'm hoping you can confirm in the near future"

Gabriella stared blankly trying to make sense of her friend's constant acronyms. Her eyes widen and her face flushed as the realization finally hit her.

Sharpay laughed louder, "Uh huh"

* * *

Gabriella was curled up on her sofa with a cold pack resting atop her forehead when she heard the chime of her door and two heavy approaching feet follow shortly after.

A deep warm laugh filled the air, "I'm guessing today's shopping trip consisted of Sharpay"

Gabriella groaned as she slowly lifted the delightfully cold object from her eyes and onto her forehead.

Troy moved to stand in front of her. His strong stature leaned forward while he reached for her hands that were holding the coldness in place as his face drifted closer to hers, "poor Ella" he said with laughter in his voice and a fake pout covering his soft lips.

Gabriella let his hands wrap around hers as her eyes slowly opened, "you sound so sincere" she said sarcastically.

Troy laughed his genuine husky noise, "better you than me" he said as he gradually pulled her to her feet.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "haven't I had enough abuse today" she said in fake pain as she rested her head against his solid chest pretending that holding herself up was taking extreme effort.

Troy chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her ivory cami waist while he lightly rubbed his palm up and down her slim back, "yes….I guess you have."

Gabriella nuzzled her head into his chest enjoying his comforting scent, closing her eyes as she let herself enjoy the ease he had on her, "thank you"

Troy continued to trace the line from the tip of her head to the small of her back. The feel of her on any part of his skin curled his insides and he loved it. Her soft lilac scent pierced his nostrils in delight, "are you strong enough to still go to dinner?" he whispered against the dark trestles atop her head.

Gabriella pulled away and let out a long exaggerated sigh, "I think…I think I can manage"

Troy smiled, "I'll wait down here while you go change"

Gabriella looked down at the tight cami and short pj shorts she was currently wearing and then into his shining blue eyes, "What? Is this not appropriate?" she asked with a light giggle.

Troy bit his bottom lip as he fully took in the little bit of clothing she was wearing. Deciding that all the words that were flying to his lips were not appropriate he opted to shaking his head.

Gabriella giggled, "I'll be down in a few" she said as she skipped up the stairs.

* * *

Troy had successfully in his head ran through his lines three times for his final scene tomorrow, moved from the sofa to the chair, to the other chair, back to the sofa about ten times and buttoned his jacket, unbuttoned his jacket, button his jacket, unbuttoned his jacket more times than he could count when he finally heard the click of heels descending down the stairs. He immediately stood and turned towards the long awaited sound. His throat reflexively swallowed when he caught sight of her. A perfect smile lifted his lips, "you look…." He started searching for words that suited her, but nothing seemed good enough to describe her beauty and presence.

Gabriella laughed as she approached him, "that good huh?"

Troy's grin widen, "um…yeah"

Gabriella giggled as she walked past him in order to get to the closet that held her jackets.

Troy's head and body followed her ever precise movement as if it were a natural reflex. His eyes traveled from the top of her dark curls down to the nude glittery dress in awe. His eyes suddenly widened when they fell upon the hem of her dress. A stir in his pants began to pulsate. His eyes were now transfixed on the bare skin of her tight ass. Gathering moisture to his dry as the Sierra mouth seemed impossible. The white lace of her tiny thong was holding the bottom of her dress allowing a precise view of the perfection that was supposed to hidden.

Gabriella slipped one arm into her cropped ivory coat as she turned to face Troy, "So where are we…Troy, what's wrong" she said as she noticed he wasn't blinking.

Troy was trying to speak. He cleared his throat. His body was reacting to the erotic perfection and made his longing to touch her, feel her and be with her intensify, but he needed to tell her , "um…" he ran his fingers through his sandy hair, "Ella…"

Fright began to form on her features as she slowly approached him, "Troy…what is it? Are you okay? You're worrying me"

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_. He ran his hand down his face, "Ella…your…um"

Gabriella's worried dark eyes traveled the features of his face, "what?"

Troy took a deep breath and let it out, "your ass"

A light rosy tint filled her cheeks as her forehead creased in confusion, "my ass?"

Troy felt sweat beginning to form on his brow as he fidgeted from one foot to the other, "I …I can see your ass" he forced out as if in pain.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she quickly looked over her shoulder and sure enough there it was in all its glory, her ass, her bare ass. A cluster of giggles erupted from her throat as she quickly pulled the hem of her dress from its unintended capturer.

"Well, that sure would have made the front page of something" she said trying to lightened the situation as she always did.

Troy let out a sigh of relief, "I can only imagine the head line."

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm guessing their out there then"

Troy rolled his eyes and nodded, "of course"

"Did they see you come in?" she asked as she slipped her arm into the other sleeve.

Troy nodded, "yep"

"Well, thanks for saving me from having my ass plastered to every celebrity website by 10pm attached to some made up story as to why…you naturally being implicated."

Troy laughed, "naturally" he said slightly annoyed.

Gabriella scoffed as she crossed her arms, "don't sound so pained by it"

Troy wet his bottom lip as he lessened the space between them. A sexy smirk twisted his lips as he swept a curl from her face, "Ella… If they want to assume that I had the pleasure of screwing someone as amazingly beautifully as you, pain is nowhere in the vicinity of how I would feel about that assumption, actually quite opposite." His piercing blue spheres smiled as one winked, "because undoubtly had you not covered your ass that would have been the story and a lot of men out there would hate me more than they already do"

Gabriella felt a blissful shutter travel her spine at his proclamation, a shutter that she felt from time to time whenever Troy would touch her endearingly or look at her with his dazzling blue eyes or when the words and gestures were just perfect. A shutter she chalked up to their immensely close friendship. She bit the inside of her cheek as her deep caramel eyes bore into his. The loaded stare was broken by her giggles moments later, "welcome to my world Mr. Heartthrob. I live in a sea of death glares."

Troy chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "uh huh"

Gabriella hooked her arm in his as they made their way to the door, "so what do you think the story will be tonight when they see us going to dinner since I ruined the really good one by covering my ass?"

Troy reached for the knob as he turned to look at her stunning face, "Troy is lucky in love"

Gabriella laughed, "oohh that's good one. You should start your own blog" she joked.

Troy sighed as he slowly turned the door knob, "yeah"

Gabriella was still giggling, "Troy lucky in love" she repeated.

Troy wet his bottom as he followed her out the door. Hearing the words from her mouth solidified the truth in his made up phrase, except for one word…lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Some of you have been asking for Gabriella's point of view. The reason that you haven't see a lot of her thoughts is because I wanted to really focus on Troy's, wants and desires. In this chapter and up and coming chapters you will see more into Gabriella. Im pretty sure you going to want to bitch slap Gabriella after this chapter so you have been warned....sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella hadn't seen Troy in almost a week. His scenes that could be filmed here in LA had wrapped and he was now in Florida filming the remainder of the aviation ones. After meeting two years prior there had been few days far and in-between that they had not spent in each other's presence, so the fact that he was away for the next two weeks filming the last of the highly anticipated remake of _Top Gun_ made her a little uneasy and a bit lonely. Sharpay had called that morning and noted the difference in her voice and naturally went into a spill about her missing her _boyfriend_ and how maybe this distance would make her realize that she wanted to "jump him badly" Sharpay's words, not hers.

Gabriella knew that she and Troy had a different friendship; she wasn't completely numb as to how people could think that they were more than what they actually were, but as she stated on a regular basis they knew how it was and that's what mattered. Honestly, after meeting Troy she had felt something for him. His warm teethy smile and gut sinking blue eyes had made her a bit woozy. When she had given him her number that day it had merely been just to get to know him better. They discovered that had a good bit common earlier in the day while shooting and she genuinely enjoyed his company. The attraction had just been a bonus and yes, had it developed into more after that first encounter she wouldn't have been opposed to it. However, that had quickly been thrown out the window when she had discovered he was seeing some model. Yes, the relationship with Kara or Kristi or whatever, had ended a couple weeks after she and Troy had begun to hang out, but that didn't matter. She had already closed herself off to the idea of them being more. Their friendship had flourished rather rapidly and she cherished it far too greatly to open that sealed up can of worms. That was her, put it away and it's forgotten. That was exactly what she had done with the idea of them being Troy and Gabriella an entity.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the recording studio to where her car was parked. The memory of Sharpay's words rung in her head for no apparent reason, _ fuck Gabriella, I don't nuzzle my head into Zeke's chest like that unless I'm riding him. You do it with Troy because the wind blows. Wake the fuck up._

Usually after these perturbing rants she would run to Troy and he would make her feel better by telling her that Sharpay was just doing what she does best, raul up in the hopes of getting what she wants. She does it on her talk show and does it in real life. It confused her as to why she knew all this in her head, but coming from Troy's mouth it sounded better. She instantly chalked it up to having another person's reassurement, opinion. That other person being her best friend, Troy Bolton.

As she rounded the corner, her car now in sight she let out an aggravated sigh when she saw the few vile older men with cameras glued to their eyes. Paparazzi…awesome.

"Hey Gabriella. Smile for us honey."

Gabriella continued to walk as she secured her large brimmed sunglasses on the bridge of her nose giving a small smile as she did so.

"You can smile bigger than that Gabriella"

"Do you miss Troy, is that it?"

"Where is he Gabriella?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sent them another minute smile, throwing up her fingers in a peace sign for good measure as she crawled into her car. She started the engine and attempted to set off for her house while the flashes followed her until she completely pulled out of the lot.

She let out a long sigh when she was finally out from underneath their magnifying glass. She still didn't understand why her walking to her car alone was news, but then again, why was anything she did news?

She kept that thought for a moment longer and a perfect smile suddenly adorned her face as a comforting recollection entered her mind, a comforting recollection that also accompanied one specific person. After becoming the target of the paparazzi on a daily bases Troy had made a joking comment over lunch one day when they were shot by about ten paparazzi at once. He had come up with about half a dozen outrageous headlines that could accompany the pictures that were just taken. Gabriella remembered rolling over in laughter from the absolute stupidity of all them and how the intrusive gnats would probably use one of the six. It soon became a routine thing between them. She would ask and he would formulate the title.

_I wonder what this heading will read? _

Gabriella sighed wishing he was there to answer.

* * *

"Have you started your tally on the wall yet?" Sharpay asked as she entered Gabriella's living room.

Gabriella let out fake laughter, keeping her head down as she surveyed the sheets in front of her, "you're hilarious"

Sharpay smirked, "What is it? seven days and counting?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she fished through all the paper work for the possible venues, "are you going to help me with this party planning or are you going to annoy me to the point that I have to drink to tolerate you?" she asked finally looking up at her blinding pink friend.

Sharpay took a seat on the floor across from her, "Honestly…probably both"

Gabriella groaned, "awesome"

Sharpay picked up a few of the papers that were located within her reach. She crumbled her brow as she looked upon them and then brought her gaze to Gabriella, "Who's the party for again?"

Gabriella sighed. She had been over this with Sharpay about three hours ago, "Troy…it's his twenty second birthday in a little over a month."

Sharpay shook her head as she clicked her tongue, "it's all about Troy isn't it"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "on his birthday it is...that reminds me. I do not want a repeat of last year"

The line between Sharpay's brow furrowed, "I was just trying to liven it up"

"Yeah…well, taking off your clothes was not what I had in mind when I drunkenly conceded to you "taking it up a notch" Gabriella said with a pointed glare but an unmistakable grin on her face.

Sharpay shrugged as it was just another day, another normal activity, "Whatever…it was a hit"

Gabriella laughed as she shook her head, "Your ass is lucky you didn't end up plastered to some webpage. You're welcome by the way for making sure security was top notch that night"

Sharpay smirked, "So you knew I would take my clothes off"

Gabriella chuckled, "with you anything is possible…plus I didn't want Troy's night to be ruined by prying eyes." She said as she began looking over the papers again, "What about Chateau Marmont?"

Sharpay nodded as she watched Gabriella intently, "that could be fun"

Gabriella smiled as she put the paper to side in the possible pile, "yeah I think so"

"And after you two get good and drunk you will have your choice of beds to go fuck your brains out…finally" Sharpay said with an sinful grin.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay through her lashes as an equally sinful smirk curled her lips, "you're right…I hear that they supply you with condoms, lube and everything. We'll be all set"

Sharpay tilted her head to side as she shook it lightly, "Gabriella, that's not funny. It's not right to get my hopes up. I mean, I think I'll probably piss my pants the day you tell me that you two finally bumped magic spots. It'll be like losing my virginity all over again…I'm so excited."

"Oh my God you're fucking nuts" Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella's phone began to vibrate.

She looked down at the number. It looked familiar but she couldn't place it. She knew better than to answer unknowns, but something about this number was recognizable, "Hello" she said wearily.

The familiar voice greeted her.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "oh…hey Michael…I didn't recognize the number"

Sharpay watched her with dissecting eyes.

"Oh…okay…well, um now I have it."

Sharpay leaned forward and strained her ears to obviously eavesdrop as best she could.

"I was just going over some things for Troy's birthday with Sharpay" she responded when he asked what she was doing.

"Yeah, it's going to be great…I'm so excited to do this for him."

Sharpay advanced closer trying to hear the other end of the conversation until her nose was pretty much touching Gabriella's.

Gabriella pushed her away and glared.

Sharpay crossed her arms in fake pout and mouthed _dumbass_.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled as she listened to him finish his invitation, "um…I guess dinner would be okay. I'll meet you there tomorrow at eight" she said as she hung up the phone.

"What the rat fuck was that?" Sharpay spat.

Gabriella's mouth widen at the unexpected outburst, "I have a date tomorrow night" she said as if it were no thing.

Sharpay scoffed, "with fucking Michael Miller."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "so…he's my producer's son."

"And he's fucked just about every socialite and their dog"

Gabriella laughed, "You shouldn't believe everything you read"

Sharpay scrunched her nose, "I didn't read shit. I know this babydoll. He's bad news."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you sound like Troy"

"This will be probably the only time in my life that I'm actually okay with that statement. So, mark it down as something memorable to be taken with the upmost thought. That being said…lets think for a moment, why doesn't he like him again?" Sharpay asked becoming more and more involved as she tried to make some sense to Gabriella.

"Um…they had some kind of confrontation before I even knew him and ever since then they have had some kind of bad blood or whatever" Gabriella stated not seeing anything note worthy of it.

"And you're still going out with him?" Sharpay asked shaking her head in astonishment that Gabriella was so blind to the meaning behind that.

"He's been nothing but nice to me and he's been asking me for months now and I just can't avoid it anymore. What harm will it do?"

"Um…besides causing Troy to blow a major gasket…oh I dunno ruin your career."

"Sharpay you're overeating"

Sharpay crossed her arms, "no…you're being a fucking dumbass. That waste of air has brought you up in ever interview he can gain for himself. You know it, I know it and Troy knows it. He wants something."

"Like I said Sharpay, he's my producer's son and does press for his father's clients so of course I come up."

"Well, then you have one hell of a walking press junket in him because he feels the need to bring you up as he gets fucking coffee from the fucking Coffee Bean or as he picks up chicken from Popeyes, which by the way eww!"

Gabriella stared at her for a moment as she took in what she was saying.

"Yeah doll…those invasive fuckers who follow you around…he's talking to them about you. It might pay to take a peek at those celebrity sites you and Troy poke fun at. Their full of trolls like Miller who talk about the celebrities they "know"

Gabriella still had yet to say anything. Partly because she didn't know what to say and the other because being passive was much easier than trying to rationalize with Sharpay when truly it really didn't matter because she was going to do what she wanted and Sharpay was going to believe what she wanted.

"Whatever Gabriella. All jokes aside. Troy's your best friend and you obviously value his opinion so what do you think he will say when he finds out you went out with Michael Miller? Besides the obvious jealousy that will eat him alive, he's going to be livid. He knows that Miller has been chasing you and what has he said? Don't do it. Hell, I don't hear half the shit that comes out anyone's mouth much less his, but I've fucking heard him say that and it seems like I remember you going on and on and on about how Troy's so sweet, Troy's so kind, Troy doesn't say anything bad about anyone…so when he does wouldn't you want to listen?"

"It's just one date Sharpay" she finally said.

"Right, one date you have been turning down for how long…months? Gabriella something has been telling you not to go"

Gabriella sighed and repeated, "One date Shar"

"One date that he is hoping will generate enough press to get him on the cover of every magazine deeming him as the perpetrator that broke up the beloved Troyella." Sharpay sternly stated. This was getting exhausting. Damn Gabriella and her stubborn hard head. She hadn't worked this hard towards something since her first orgasm in high school.

Gabriella groaned, "There's no fucking Troyella Shar. People need to get that through their heads. Just because we hang out that doesn't automatically make us an item, just like one date with Michael doesn't make us one. You know me Sharpay, I never got into all that hype. I just want to live my life how I deem fit. I can't let what everyone says and thinks dictated my decisions. "

"Well, Gabriella the people aren't going to get it through their heads until you come out and say you aren't together, but you won't do that and you know why?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you're going to tell me"

"Because you love it. You love being tied to him in that way, because part of you wishes it were true."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, but remained silent knowing that no matter what she said Sharpay would have some kind of a comeback that would just make her angrier.

"He's using you to hurt Troy Gabriella. Situations aren't called bad blood because its minor, peaches. If Troy means even half as much to you as you say he does then you shouldn't take this date. You'll call him back and come up with some reason as to why you can't go….You're nothing but a pawn to him Gabriella. He's using you to climb the ladder and hurt Troy in the process. It's a win win for him. This world we live in is far more corrupt that you think. You really need to get over this Pollyanna attitude before you end up getting burned and I have to bail Troy out of jail for avenging the wrong done to you"

Gabriella sighed, "I'll think about it" she said in a low whisper.

Sharpay stood and gathered her purse, "Your funeral. Call me when you ready to see my pink glittery sign. I'm willing to use it in this situation as well." She said as she left the living room and out of the house.

Gabriella fell back against the foot of her sofa, "it's just one date" she said aloud.

* * *

Once Sharpay was safely in the confinement of her Range Rover she pulled out her phone knowing she had a call to make. A call that would leave Gabriella beyond pissed, but as her friend she had a responsibility to withhold and Gabriella was about to make a decision that could ruin her life both professionally and personally, so having Gabriella beyond pissed was minor compared to the alternative.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reading this story...and thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Reviews can be very helpful and really let us authors know if what we are doing is making since or if we are suffering from head up ass and we are the only ones who get the point. It just nice to know that yall do to. So thank you to everyone again. Here is the next chapter and I have only a few things to say....**

**let the smack, slaps and head shakes begin :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

Troy had been sitting in his hotel room resting off the gruesome work of the day when got a call from the very last person on the planet he had expected to hear from while in Florida. That person being the barer of news he could have lived the rest of his life without hearing.

It had been two hours since Sharpay had called and spouted off for about half an hour about what had taken place over at Gabriella's that evening. The only aspect from that call that now stuck out was the fact that Michael Miller had asked Gabriella out, nothing new, and Gabriella had agreed, very very new. Anger had soared through his blood stream as soon as the words had flown from Sharpay's mouth, which is why he still sat in the same spot with his phone crushed between his fingers. He was waiting for his body to calm down before making the much needed call. It had been two fucking hours and he still wanted to rip Michael Miller limb from limb and ram his head through a glass window.

He threw his head back against the mountain of pillows. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to make the call, shot nerves, blood scorching, head hurting, utter sadness or not. It had to be done. He slowly released the phone from the white knuckles that held it captive. He looked down at the black screen as he pressed the circular button located at the base, illuminating the phone as well as a picture of him and Gabriella from Chad's birthday a couple months ago. She was sitting on his lap with her arm wrapped securely around his shoulders as her flawless smirk and smiling eyes pierced the camera, while his arm was wrapped tightly around her tiny waist and his face glowed in perfect contentment.

Troy felt nausea begin to build in the pit of his stomach. He was nervous, what if she didn't listen? What if his angered opinion ruined their friendship? The possibility of this not going well pained him, but remaining mute and having to watch as a vile human being attempted to ruin what mattered most of all in his life, hurt a hell of a lot more. He swept his forefinger across the bottom of the screen erasing the happy picture. He touched the phone icon and then the favorites. He stared at the first name on the list for a few moments. He wet his bottom lip and touched the name, Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella's tiny body was wrapped in the comfort of her soft cotton sheets and overly fluffy comforter. She laid staring at the khaki color wall hoping it would scream a solution to what had been plaguing her all night. A delightful ring tone sounded in her ears jolting her from the staring contest. It was Troy. She hoped with all her might that she would able to fend off any discomfort in her voice that would alert him to the battle playing out in her mind.

She rolled over to face the night stand where her phone vibrated atop the dark wood. Taking a deep breath she lifted the phone looking down at the smiling face of her best friend. She swallowed hard as she swiped her finger across the base and brought the line of communication to her ear, "Hello"

"Hey" he said as he lifted himself up into a sitting position.

Gabriella felt a small smile twist her lips at the sound of his familiar tone, "Hey"

The sound of her voice sent a sick weight to his stomach. He knew something was up. He knew that she was going back and forth about the date and that hurt like hell. The idea that she would even consider the proposition, much less go felt like a knife straight in the gut.

"Bad day?" he asked hesitantly.

Gabriella sighed, "It wasn't the best"

Gabriella's mind was swimming. It wasn't like Troy to beat around the bush. Did he know or not? She had been certain he did. Sharpay was fairly predictable when it came to activating the chain of gossip and she would have bet money that it took all but five minutes for her meddling blonde friend to dial Troy's number after leaving her home.

Troy took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a long sigh, "I know about the date Gabriella" he said as he ran his hand down the length of his face, his voice laced with a bit of hurt and annoyance.

Gabriella shifted to a sitting position as she closed her eyes in a wince, wetting her bottom in the process, "I figured you would"

"Gabriella" he said in a pleading tone.

"I know Troy. I know you two have some kind of a beef and that he isn't your favorite person…"

"He's far from my favorite person Gabriella" he interrupted with a bit more anger in his voice.

Gabriella bit her tongue, "okay"

Troy crumbled his brow, "okay?...that's it?.. okay?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know what to say Troy. It's not like I planned to go on this date. It's not like I'm doing this to hurt you."

Troy stood from the bed and began to pace the floor, "I'm aware Gabriella….but you didn't say no…far from it" he said between clenched teeth.

Gabriella cringed at the use of her full name being used in such a harsh manner, "I had to."

Troy shook his head and let out a harsh laugh; "no you didn't. Saying no before came rather easy. What changed?"

Gabriella sighed hating how the conversation was headed. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted him to not be irritated. She wanted his laughter to be heartfelt not anger driven, "I don't know…I mean, what harm can it do? His Dad is my producers. He's not going to do anything stupid"

Troy scoffed, "Gabriella…do you hear yourself? This industry is full of little rich fuckers who take advantage of what has been handed to them on silver platter. Miller doesn't give a flying fuck if you are his Dad's client. He has an agenda. He always has an agenda"

Gabriella groaned, "I…I just felt bad…okay?"

Troy laughed, not his perfect make your heart stop laugh. A mildly hysteric laugh, "you felt bad? You felt bad…please Gabriella. Michael fucking Miller has no problem getting girls to fuck him. He doesn't need a pity date…or pity fucks"

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "I can't believe you just said that. Is that what you think I would do? That I would fuck him because I went on one fucking date with him"

Troy hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he couldn't back peddle now, "No Gabriella, I don't think that and you know I don't think that, but sweetheart, he is thinking that."

Gabriella groaned, "So do a lot of people Troy. You don't think I've been on other dates where the guy didn't intend on screwing me after paying the check? " she stated frankly as mild attitude became present in her voice.

Troy felt his eyes narrow, "give me their names and numbers and I will take care of their asses too"

Gabriella scoffed, "Right…because that's the answer. I'm sure it will be great for your career. I can see the headline now…"Heartthrob goes on wild tirade for no apparent reason…next on TMZ"

Troy leaned against the door of his hotel room and remained silent for a moment as he tried to gather himself, "not no reason…you're the reason…I'd do anything to prevent you harm. I do anything for you."

Gabriella felt her mouth go dry at the complete sincerity in his voice. She knew Troy cared about her, but to hear the words were something extremely powerful.

She let out a long sigh, "I know…You're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you…really. I've missed you so much"

Troy felt his stomach sinking, "but?"

"But," she took a deep breath, "but I have to make my own decision based on my own mind, not based on other people's accounts"

"Even if I'm the one telling you it's not a good idea? I'm not just anyone Gabriella. At least you're not just anyone to me. You're different. Your opinion is on a totally different level than anyone else in my life. I thought it was the same for you…I guess I was wrong" he said with pain covering every syllable of every word he spoke.

Gabriella felt tears begin to build in her eyes at the angst in his voice. Of course Troy was different. Of course his opinion was held to a higher standard than anyone else, but it wasn't like she was about to make a life altering decision, at least in her mind, "Troy…you know it is…but this isn't a big deal. Please don't make it one…it's just one date…one date, so I can get him off my back"

Troy threw his head back against the wooden door, "Gabriella…don't do it. Don't go out with him. He's not a good guy." He pleaded with conviction through a clenched jaw.

"It's…" she began.

"Do you trust me?" he asked out of nowhere.

Gabriella sat up tall as she furrowed her brow, "of course"

"Then trust me when I say he is doing this to get back at me."

Gabriella sat frozen for a moment. What did that mean? It was the first she had heard anything of the sort. She shook her head and said the first thing that came to his mind, "why?"

Troy swallowed, not wanting to get into it on the phone. Something of this magnitude deserved much more, "trust me"

"Troy" she said in confusion.

"Gabriella…he's going to hurt you and not think twice about it…I know it…and I just…I don't want to see that for you…please"

There was silence.

He let out a low defeated sigh, "If I haven't gotten through to you by now, then I'm not going to. You've obviously made up your mind."

Gabriella hated the sound in Troy's voice. She had seen him angry before but it had never been directed towards her. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Troy…come on" she pleaded, becoming a bit frantic wanting to hear the perfect voice she associated him with.

Troy felt torment wash over his body. His stomach was in knots and his mind and heart were scared. He pushed the large ball forming in the back of his throat away momentarily, "have fun…tomorrow night" he said in a low voice laced with sadness.

Gabriella was starting to freak, "no…Troy…please don't be mad"

Troy felt like he was going to vomit. The sound of her sad voice made him ill, "just please be careful…please"

"Troy…don't be like this" she said becoming more worried as she ran her hand through her curls. Gabriella didn't plead, but she was pleading now.

"You've made your decision Gabriella. It's the wrong one, but it's yours and I'm going to have to accept that. I have no claim…or right to tell you what to do. So…I'll see you in six days."

It pained him to say the words and to act this way, but it had to be done. He had to face the music. She wasn't his.

"Troy" she whispered into the phone.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow or…"

Gabriella shook her head, "no…tomorrow" she interrupted desperately trying to maintain some form of normalcy that seemed to be nonexistent in this call.

"Okay…Goodnight Gabriella" he said as he pulled the phone from his ear and hit end. His strong arm fell like a heavy weight at his side. He was shaking. His heart was pounding and vomiting seemed to be in his near future. He cared so much for her and to listen to her justify going out with a horrible person like Michael Miller scorched him like a hot poker.

She didn't know the story behind his disgust, but should that really matter? She should trust him, right? Had the tables been turned he wouldn't have given it another thought, but there was difference. He was in love with her and she didn't see it.

* * *

Gabriella fell asleep that night with her phone wrapped tight in her hand in hopes that once Troy had calmed down he would call her back. It was now after nine in the morning and she had gotten maybe three hours of sleep and there was still no call.

It had been very unsettling for him to end the call with him muttering her full name and it had been even more unsettling that he had ended the call before she had a chance to say good bye. Troy meant a great deal to her so he being anything less that happy with her made her stomach ache.

Troy was the closest thing she had to a family here in LA. Her mother traveled quite frequently and found herself in the U.S. a few days a month and even fewer in the company of her only daughter. So, family was far and few between. Troy had quickly filled that open void. Adding to the fact that he was away and now beyond unhappy with her made her heart and mind bemused. She had grown up being alone quite often, but something about this seemed unnatural….odd even. It hurt.

Gabriella always prided herself in being independent and capable of self gratification and contentment. She grew up fending for herself most the time, thus being forced to develop a thick skin and an active inner support system. At a young age her positive attitude and ability to find the silver lining led her to bigger and better, thus soaring through school and perfecting her musical talents. She knew how to stand on her own, make her own decisions and protect herself. She was assertive with a smile and convincing with a grin. She hadn't truly found herself relying on anyone until Troy came into her life and without thought found herself connected and needing him. The depth of their connection and pull of his approval hadn't been noted until she didn't get it and that was not okay with her and the fact that it wasn't okay with her….was beyond acceptable.

A large part of her wanted to listen to Troy and follow his advice, but the side that led her most of her life. The side that seemed to be mildly overshadowed more than she had ever intended was telling her to make the decision on her own accord.

She had the rest of the day to decide.

Right now all she wanted was to hear the sound of her best friend's husky nerve invoking voice. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table that now read a quarter to ten. He was on set working. She let out long sigh as her stomach began to twist into a large knot that seemed out of nowhere.

This was the first morning in two years that Troy hadn't called her. The nine AM routine had never faltered until today. A routine that had been put into place a few days after the Vanity Fair shoot when he called her at eleven AM and she had still been in a dead slumber. After about thirty minutes of playful poking fun at her absolute waste of the day, the 9AM wake-up call had been instated by Troy himself.

It had been broken and it aggrieved her more than she ever had anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: So, some might be pissed with this chapter and some might have seen it coming...but it had to be done because it plays a pivotal point in the story. **

**I hope everyone likes it.**

**_runninequalslife_ this chapter is up now as a thank you for that project you are doing for me. :) **

**I look forward to reading all your thoughts!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella sat on her bed with a solemn confused look adorning her face. Her ivory spaghetti strap floral mid thigh dress fitted perfectly to her supple breast and slender waist. Her hair was let loose to cascade down her bare back and her makeup was light and beautiful. She clutched her tan heels between her lean fingers as she continued to debate with what was right and what was wrong, a task she had been taking part in for the majority of the day. She hadn't left the comfort of her home, not wanting to miss Troy's call. She spent the morning and into the afternoon checking her landline and her cell phone every thirty minutes hoping for something, anything, but her wishes had been in vain. She had yet to hear anything from him and that sent her head and gut into a whirl of distressing thought and hurt.

Her date was to take place in T-minus 57 minutes. She knew she wouldn't have a good time. She was too disheveled to enjoy even the possibility that she might have a good time. She had dressed for the date when the titter totter her mind was playing on had fallen on going, but currently she was moving the other direction. She couldn't at the moment get how adamant Troy had been about her not going out of her mind. His words, his tones, his silence from the night before was pulling at every string in her heart and every knot in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him or even upset him in the least, but it was just one date, at least in her mind. She had no premeditation or expectations. It was merely a rain check that she had been putting off for quite some time. It was that simple, but Troy couldn't see that and that was what was plaguing her. Troy hardly ever got offended or expressed his opinion in a negative manner and when he did it was genuinely for good reason, reason that Gabriella could make understanding of, but this hated emotion towards Michael didn't make sense. She didn't see anything; it was purely Troy's words she had to go on. She had learned at a young age that you have to make your own decisions on your own merit, which was working out well for them because usually their decisions and viewpoints coincided…this was a first for them and she hated it. She had finally gave in and told Michael yes. Why? She really wasn't sure, but she was leaning towards the reasoning of just wanting to be done with it. Check the box and move on, if you will.

A buzz sent her heart speeding and her breathing into to short quick intakes, "Troy" she said under her breath. She dropped her heels and scurried across the bed to lunge for the phone. She slid her finger over the base, "Troy" she said in a relieved excited voice.

Troy couldn't help the smile that automatically tickled his lips at the sound of her perfect angelic voice, "hey"

Gabriella fell back against the mattress and began twirling a curl around her finger as she brought one leg to bend at the knee, "I didn't think you were going to call…you didn't call this morning like you always do and … and I was worried…you weren't going to call…I'm so glad you did." She rambled out.

Troy threw his head against the headboard, closing his eyes as he did. He knew he should have called. He knew she would be expecting it and he knew she would be disappointed and upset when he didn't, but he did it anyway. Maybe it was some form of spite or payback for her going on the date or maybe it was extreme jealousy. What he told himself, was that it was him distancing himself because he knew he would never have her and if he wanted to find happiness with someone then limiting instances like this were going to have to happen, but hearing her voice and hearing the desperation and sadness that his not calling had on her sent a ball of regret into the pit of his stomach. He was regretting it all, no matter if what he fabricated as reasoning was necessary or not.

"I'm sorry" he finally said, "I had a super early morning and I didn't want to wake you" he lied.

He was lying and she knew it. His voice dropped a decidable when he was lying, but she decided to ignore it. She was just so happy to hear his voice, "It's okay…I understand"

Troy shook his head in self disgust, "no…Gabriella it's not…I should have taken the time…I knew you would be waiting…I'm sorry"

Gabriella smiled, "I forgive you…but only because I don't know how I would change the light bulbs in the den without you"

Troy laughed, "you could hire someone"

Gabriella smiled, happy that they were able to fall back into their playful banter at the skip of a beat, "Nope…I like to watch you do it…you bite your lip and whistle…it's cute" she said with a chuckle as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek.

"Thanks Ella" he said with an eye roll.

"Don't sound so hurt heartthrob, you love doing my little mundane task…I make you feel important" she said lightheartedly

Troy grinned, "There is no one else I would be a little whipping boy for Ella" he said with a deep laugh.

Gabriella smiled. She loved when he laughed. It always made her beam and her heart feel full. A clear image of his million dollar smile and adjoining eye twinkle fluttered into her mind. She grinned. She adored that sapphire twinkle that came as a bonus to his gorgeous smile, it instinctively made everything better. Yeah, she loved it when he laughed, "I know…and that's why I love you"

Troy sighed wishing it was the way he loved her and then his eyes caught sight of the time. The nervous feeling that had been eating away at his stomach all day reappeared, "I guess I better let you go"

Gabriella sat up. Her face saddened at the sudden statement and change in his voice, "No…Why?"

Troy let out a groan. He cleared his throat, "your date Ella" he said as if it were a bad word.

"Oh" she had forgotten, "right"

Troy nodded, "right…have fun"

She could hear the pain in his voice. She could tell he was holding back, not wanting to start an argument, "yeah…thanks"

Troy took a deep breath, "Gabriella"

Gabriella swallowed and then began to chew vigorously on her lower lip, "yeah"

"Please…please be careful. He's not a good guy and I can't help but think this is some twisted way to get back at me because he knows how much you mean to me. I know you don't want to hear that and you want to make up your own mind on your judgment…but since you have obviously decided on going…I just have to say it…please be careful…because if he lays one hand on you…" he paused as he slowly gritted his teeth and closed his eyes trying to control the anger simmering inside him, "I swear to God I will pound his face in so deep that not even his mother will recognize him"

Gabriella had never heard him speak with such hatred, such conviction and promise. His voice was so powerful, so jolt inducing. She knew without a doubt that he meant every word coming out of his mouth. She rarely heard him talk with such malice and hatred. It wasn't who he was, but when he did, you listened. She was listening, "okay"

Troy sighed, "I'll let you go…I'll talk to you soon"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah…I miss you Troy"

Troy felt his heart swell and it sucked because he knew it was worthless because it was one sided, "yeah…me too" he said, his voice dropping and then he ended the call completely forgetting to tell her that filming ended early and he would be home sooner than anticipated. A concept that usually sent him jumping for the moon, but not this time. Gabriella had a date…a date with a fucking worthless bastard.

* * *

Gabriella laid in silence across her King size bed. Her gut was telling her to listen to Troy and not go. To call Michael and come up with some excuse that would be undoubtly be lame considering she was to meet him in a little over half an hour. However, her head was telling her to go. To make her own decisions, something that had never led her astray and had given her the life she had at the moment. Call it stubborn or feministic ways, she felt like she had to go or she would be letting herself down. Yes, she was being the typical girl by making something out of nothing. She knew it and she didn't care. She was making _this_ date, more than a date, but a statement. A statement of her independence, independence that seemed to be fleeing with every day because of the growing need for someone else. That someone else being, Troy Bolton.

"I must have entered the twilight zone because you looked like you're dressed for a date" Sharpay stated as she leaned against the frame of the bedroom door.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat up, "nope…this is reality and I'm going on a date"

Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "I think my hearing's failing because there is no way in bloody hell that you are actually going to go on that date…did Troy call?"

Gabriella moved to stand from the bed in order to retrieve her shoes, "yes…he called….thank you by the way for going all 14 year old girl on me…what was it…five minutes after you left that you called him?"

"Eight…I did what needed to be done…you were and are acting crazy…I had to call in reinforcements…which obviously aren't as powerful as I anticipated"

"Or maybe it was God telling you to stop meddling and let me live my own life" Gabriella retorted as she slipped on her heels.

"Nope…that's not it"

Gabriella sighed as she went to venture out into the hall to the closet where she kept all her purses.

"Well, have fun ruining your life…call me when you need help picking up the pieces…I'll try to make myself available and naturally I'll come with my blaring pink sign of glitter that says…Suck it! I was right! "

Gabriella groaned and whirled around to face her. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "that's a little harsh and extreme don't you think?"

Sharpay mirrored her stance, "do I ever say anything I don't whole heartily believe in or mean?"

"Yes" Gabriella blurted out, needing to say something.

"Ha…name an instance" she didn't give her a chance to respond, "you can't, don't even bother attempting…I'm just trying to be a friend here. You might not realize it or even appreciate it but, you will one day…although if you continue on with this date it won't be the same with you and Troy…God love him, he will try and you will obviously act as if it were nothing because for some reason you seemed to have lost all compassion at the moment, but it won't work and in the end I'll find you in a corner curled in a ball rocking back and forth wondering what you did wrong and why he isn't in your life…don't do it Gabriella….."

Gabriella remained silent as she continued to glare at her, hating everything that was coming out of her mouth and refusing to believe or consider a single morsel.

"Are you finished?" Gabriella asked with cold eyes.

Sharpay tossed her long blond locks from her shoulder and nodded.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Good…now listen to me. I'm going on this date. Not because I'm crazy, not because I'm out to prove you wrong and most importantly not because I want to hurt Troy. I'm doing this because I have to make my own decisions. This life is full of people telling you where to go, what to do and how to do it. I want to make up my own mind and I'm deciding to go through with this, not because I think it will be a love connection, but because Michael has been nothing but nice to me and one dinner date never hurt anyone."

Sharpay shook her head, "I hope your right…you're not…but I'm hoping for your sake that you're right. Michael is a pompous ass kisser who uses Daddy's money to get his face on the cover of every internet blog and trash rag in the industry, but hey, if your okay with being associated with trash like that then, fine…it's your decision as you say, but I wouldn't be a good friend that loves you if I didn't try to convince you otherwise, but I can see it's a moot point…I guess I should have known. I mean, if your self professed best friend who really rolls with the punches and hardly says a negative thing about anyone tells you what a fucktard Michael is and you still decided to go because you can't see past your retard need to prove something to yourself then I'm wasting precious moments of our lives that I shouldn't have…so I'm sorry Gabriella…have fun on your date" Sharpay sarcastically spat as she walked passed her and down the stairs.

Gabriella just watched on in silence. When had Sharpay become the voice of what sounded like logic and reason and when did she actually begin to start to take notice?

Today.

* * *

Gabriella had been ushered to the private table in the back that Michael had requested. Thankfully no one had been waiting outside to snap her picture, well, at least to her knowledge. Gabriella had been told by a friend that this place was known for its ability to keep its celebrity cliental anonymous. She was grateful for that and that Michael had chosen such a place. She sat sipping her wine while she waited for him to appear. She had arrived a little early, the thought "let's get this over with" had swan into her brain, thus resulting in her disembarking prematurely. Michael apparently was a right on time or fashionable late type….awesome...not. Troy was perpetually early. She liked that.

"You look Hot" a deep masculine voice stated as he appeared into her vision.

Gabriella lifted her head from fiddling with the brim of her wine glass. She let out a chuckle at his abrasive and unorthodox greeting, "Um…thanks Michael"

He smiled at her as he took his seat, "I'm glad we are finally doing this…took long enough"

Gabriella smiled as she laid her napkin across her lap, "yeah…well, I figured I couldn't say no forever" she said with a light laugh.

He chuckled, "you could of, but I would have kept asking."

Gabriella tried not to roll her eyes. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden the sound of his voice was making her want to rip her ears off. He wasn't being horribly unpleasant, but something was odd, "then I'm glad I finally gave in"

He nodded, "so…how are things?"

Gabriella shrugged, "there good" she said in her sweet voice as she thanked the waiter for the refill.

"I haven't seen you and Bolton gracing the cover of any of the favorite sites lately. I'm sure the world is all up in arms that something happened to their Troyella."

Gabriella tried not to groan. She wet her lips, "I wouldn't know. I try not to pay attention to that garbage. I know what's real in my life. I really don't care about what the leeches and insecure blog stalkers think…you really shouldn't bother with it as well Michael."

Michael laughed, "Oh I don't…"

Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes, liar. For some reason Troy and even Sharpay's words were beginning to play on her subconscious.

"This is a nice place" Gabriella said looking around desperate to change the subject.

He nodded, "yeah…so where is Bolton?"

Gabriella's brow turned inward. That was random and out of left field, "he's on location…why?

He shrugged, "no reason…just curious, just making conversation…so, Dad tells me a new album is in the works?"

Gabriella studied him for a moment with a keen eye. All of Troy's words and accusations were coming to a head. Sure, he could just be merely making conversation because it's pretty well known that she and Troy are close, obviously, but the combo of the questions was weird, "uh huh…um, yeah it's in talks…we shall see"

The waiter approached and the two placed their order. Gabriella opted for a simple Caesar salad, having actually not looked at the menu, but figured they had one, what place didn't? Michael, however took a little bit more time, but finally settled on some meal that sounded a little more complicated than necessary, but whatever.

"No, you really should…you are so amazingly talented. Dad wants me to learn more about the grunt of the business, so Id loved to sit in on a couple tracks"

Gabriella did her best to fight the disgust that was filling her insides from showing on her face, "um…we will see. Like I said, nothing is definite…I'm thinking about looking into other avenues as well"

She had no idea why he was rubbing her this way. She had been around him a lot. She had experienced his incessant trying to hard many, many times, yet for some reason today it was really getting on her nerves.

"What do you mean…other avenues?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I don't know…things other than singing"

"Hmm…like acting"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know…maybe…okay, enough about work, so what have you been up to?"

He went on and on about partying on various boats with this celebrity and that celebrity. Gabriella zoned out when he brought up Justin and Jessica and something to do with walking a dog with them in a park. Shortly after she assumed that story was over or maybe he stared another one and that was over he excused himself to the restroom and Gabriella signaled for the waiter to get the check. Michael wasn't terrible, but it was safe to say this would be the last _date_ that she and Michael Miller would go on.

They walked out of the restaurant about half an hour later, having their cars called from the valet. As soon as they came into view of the street she caught sight of the vile humans waiting to take her…their picture.

Gabriella sighed, "fuck" she said under her breath.

She turned to Michael, "um, I'm going to hurry out. Thanks for dinner"

He smiled and reached for her hand and before she could respond he pulled her into a hug, "sure thing…thank you" he whispered in a low voice that sent an eerie feeling down her spine as he looked up at the cameras and smiled.

Gabriella pulled away quickly and gave him a leery grin. Naturally the scum had captured the entire scene.

"Was it a date Gabriella?"

"Are things over with Troy?

Gabriella moved to walk in front of the hood of her car trying to ignore the comments. She held her head high and made sure to keep a straight face. Someone must have tipped them off to her being here. Great, another usually paparazzi free restaurant bites the dust.

"Does Troy know you are cheating on him with Michael?"

Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes as she crawled into her vehicle pulling away.

God she missed Troy.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: So here is the next chapter and with all the lack of updates I'm expecting loads of thoughts on this chapter. :)  
**

**I hope yall like this one…I do**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yall are amazing!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

Chad walked into Troy's hotel room with a slam of the door and a smug smile displaying a large number of his blaring white teeth. He took a seat in the plush chair next to Troy's bed and stared at him, not bothering to say a word.

Troy continued to pack his suitcase despite the obvious interruption. He looked up when Chad entered and then went back to his task. He threw a few final belonging into the bag and closed it waiting for Chad to say something. He turned his head up when finally the gnawing stare of his best friend and co-star, Chad Danforth became annoying and daunting, "What!" he said in a louder than normal voice.

Chad smirked, "oh nothing…I can't just come in and see how my best buddy is doing?"

Troy narrowed his eyes and crossed his bulging arms, "one, don't ever call me buddy again…it's just sounds weird, and two, sure you can, but that would require for words to actually leave your mouth, which they hadn't, so what gives?... You should know subtly isn't a talent you possess."

Chad shrugged, "Looks like Gabriella got herself papped last night when she went out with Miller"

Troy's jaw instantly tightened at the sound of his and her name joined together in a sentence. He turned to move about the room to confirm he had gathered everything not wanting to show how much the mention of Gabriella with Michael Miller angered him, "I'm not surprised" he said trying to sound aloof, "that fucker probably alerted them"

"That's my guess considering they were at Ciao, which is known for its anonymity"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"They have a picture of them hugging outside the restaurant and Miller has a huge smile on his face. The title naturally reads, _Troyella Over_ with an exclamation point"

Troy whipped around, anger and confusion blanketed his face, "why are telling me all this?"

Chad laughed as he stood to his feet, "Because you need to man up Troy. I mean all this lifetime movie bullshit of playing the oblivious best friend who doesn't see what's right in front of him is really tiring and old. I mean, for fucks sake, everyone sees it. Come on dude; do not live into that over played plot line and stereotype. Take a chance."

Troy groaned, "I'm not…and please don't start with using tabloid jargon of "everyone see's it" as evidence, it makes you look stupid…Chad, Gabriella and I are friends. The possibility and idea of moving it to another level has sailed. I've let it go, why can't you?"

"Who says it's sailed? And yeah fucking right you've let it go. You act like a hormonal little girl whenever she shows interest in anyone You're being a pussy… and I don't even have the energy right now to go into how much Gabriella wants to jump your bones…just do yourself a favor and get over this bullshit you have fabricated in your head and kiss her, fuck her…shit, just tell her how you feel, before it's too late." He said as he shook his head in disapproval.

Troy groaned as he rolled his darkening blue eyes, "I don't care. It doesn't matter…just let it go…okay? I'm going back to LA today, things will go back to normal and that's it…end of conversation"

"Right…of course it matters. You are head over heels in love with her and yeah, I'm sure it will go back to normal, but it won't change a thing. You don't date anyone and you spend all your waking hours with Gabriella, talking to Gabriella or thinking of Gabriella. What does that tell you?"

Troy sighed deeply, "Chad, I'm not in love with her….I care about her and she is one of the only people I trust in this hornets' nest of life we live in." he said as he swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

Chad rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated groan, "Fine…if you want to live with your head up your ass where denial resides, then fine, but when I'm right and the two of you find yourselves naked and bumping no-no zones wondering why you two didn't do it sooner, then you so owe me"

Troy laughed, "not going to happen"

* * *

After getting several phone calls from Sharpay ranging from, "now you've gone and fucked yourself, your friendship is donezo" to "I bet that fucker alerted all those paps and you just played right into his hands" and finally, which she could tell from the smile in her voice was Sharpay's favorite, "the only way to rectify this is to ram your tongue down Troy's throat" Gabriella opted to stay in. She knew the paparazzi would probably be waiting at every corner to bombard her with ridiculous questions about her purely platonic date. Gabriella decided a long time ago not to feed into or respond to any of the shit they threw at her while out trying to go about her day, which is when she instated giving her signature smile and walk as if she didn't care. This was how she decided to try and live harmoniously with the retched shutter bugs. Nights like last night really tested her strength and when that happened she opted to shut herself away in her home for a few days. Take out and movies became her source of food and entertainment.

She was bored though and she didn't feel like ripping her hair out one strand at a time, so calling Sharpay was out and unfortunately this life didn't provide for the opportunity to make _real_ friends like she did way back when. Her team, Sharpay, Chad and his girlfriend, Taylor at times when she was free and of course Troy were on the short list of people she would surround herself with on a regular basis. However, none were available to help her subside her boredom, so here she was watching some chick flick with a glazed over look in her eyes wishing Troy was there to add commentary that would lead to them arguing over the reality of the ending, but he wasn't and that sucked.

Feeling her lids growing heavy and the ability to concentrate growing thin she let her head fall back against the cushions and a light slumber to consume her body.

About twenty minutes later a creek of the door and a chime of the alarm was heard throughout the house, but not by Gabriella who had fallen deep into sleep. Heavy footsteps soon followed and finally ceased once they were in the same room as her.

A crooked smile picked at his lips as adoration danced along his ocean spheres. His gaze traveled from the smoothness of her exquisite face to her silk cami covered chest to her matching tiny shorts that barely covered her tone legs. God, she was sexy. It was exhausting denying his feelings for her to everyone, including himself, but at this moment he relished in it. He allowed himself to fully take in the perfection that he saw in her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walk this earth and he cherished being able to be this close to her. He wet his lips as a groan formed in the back of his throat from the wander that his mind was taking down the path of actually being able to be with her. To kiss her, touch her, hug her, hold her hand and make love to her. He wanted that so very much. Sometimes he thought Chad was on to something with just blurting it out and putting it out there, but he just couldn't do it. He cherished her far too much and she had given him no inclination that she saw him in anyway other than friendly. Sure, they had a flirty banter about them, but he had really been like that with most his girl friend's in the past. He never had romantic feelings for any of them the way he did for Gabriella, but still he had to think of her as a friend and therefore he did his best to do just that. However he was conscious to the times that he did cross the line a little and she had let him, but he chalked that up to just a growth in comfort in their friendship.

Pulling himself out of his fantasy he let his eyes take in the space surrounding her. A few brown bags littered the floor and stacks of movies sat on the coffee table. He chuckled inwardly; she was obviously having one of her camp out moments. This actually pleased him, because obviously last night with the leeches had bothered her to the point that she didn't want to deal with them. This was the usual reason for camp out moments and he would normally join her in them. Not much got to Gabriella, and had something positive come out of her date with Michael she wouldn't have given two shits about what they fuckers were saying, but here she was looking undeniably sexy shut off in her home.

His smile widen as she tossed her head to side so that her peaceful serine face was now facing him. A little murmur escaped her lips and it made his gut flutter. Gabriella was a sleep mutterer and it was adorable. Naturally she denied that it was possible for her to be anything of the sort, but she was and Troy loved it.

He slowly walked over to where she was spread out half on the couch and half on the coffee table. He took a seat on the cushioned table that had her feel stretched across it. He leaned forward to where her face was draped with a sweet smile. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as a loving grin twisted his lips. He brought his hand to lightly trace the side of her face as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His face drifted closer to her.

"Ella" he whispered. She lightly stirred, "Ella…wake up" he tried again and then let his finger move to caress the line of her jaw, "Eeeelllla" he sung.

Gabriella's eyes gradually began to flutter open. Her eyes opened and closed a few times trying to adjust to the light. The slant of her tongue darted out of her mouth adding a little moisture to her growing parched lips. Her mouth parted in a wide grin and her eyes grew large when the figure in front of her came into clear view, "Troy?"

Troy smiled down at her, still lightly stroking her cheek, "Hey"

Gabriella popped up and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She dug her nose into his crook taking in his wonderful comforting scent. She squeezed him as tight as she could while pulling him basically on top of her, "Oh my God….I've missed you so much" she said in a happy relieved voice as she closed her eyes enjoying being in his arms.

Troy chuckled as his hand traveled the length of her back in a slow caress, "Really…how much?"

Gabriella pulled back a bit so that she could stare into the life giving of his sparkling sapphire eyes, "so much that I'm never letting you leave for that long ever again"

Troy laughed, "uh huh…right"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm serious"

Troy missed her giggle, "We shall see wont we"

Gabriella nodded her head up and down repetitively, not muttering a word, but continuing to stare into his orbs with a massive smile plastered to her face.

Troy playfully rolled his eyes, "Camping out I see"

Gabriella ignored him and a small pout pulled at her lips, "Aren't you going to tell me how much you missed me and how your life wasn't complete because I wasn't there and that Chad is a poor substitute?"

Troy sighed and let out a light laugh, "Of course I missed you"

"Well, last night you didn't say you did, you just said" me too"…what the hell is that? It's not the same"

Troy looked away, a wave of remembrance, agitation, and sadness hitting him, "I wasn't in the best mood yesterday"

Gabriella winced remembering the date that she had pushed far back into her memory, "I'm sorry" she said in a low voice, letting her eyes dip to floor for a second. She hadn't meant to bring it up.

Troy shrugged.

"What about now?" Gabriella asked with hopefully puppy dog eyes.

Troy turned to look back at her. Her big caramel eyes were pleading with him and he could never deny her when she looked at him like that. He sighed, "I'm perfect…I'm right where I want to be"

Gabriella beamed, "good"

Troy gave her soft smile.

"Troy?" Gabriella said in her sweet sing song voice after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"And…" she pushed with a mischievous smirk as she bit down on her lower lip.

Troy shook his head and lightly rolled his eyes, "and Chad is beyond a poor substitute"

Gabriella giggled and pulled him in for another tight hug having never been so happy to see her best friend arrive home early.

It was approaching midnight and they had just finished the _Wedding Date_ and Troy had gone off on a fifteen minute bender about how no male hooker would have that much insight into how to fix all the fucked up problems that Debra Messing's character had. Not to mention what girl would want to listen to his advice. He's a hooker. Not really a job a little boy wakes up one day and decides to be.

Gabriella had laughed through the entire rant, throwing out that he wasn't a hooker, but an escort, to which Troy refuted to be the same thing and after he gave a detailed reasoning as to how it didn't really matter the difference between an escort and a hooker because neither had moral bearing to them, she gave up and just watched and listened. Gabriella was rolling in laughter over his anger at Nick for being pissed that she wasn't listening to him. Troy kept repeating, "you're a hooker get the fuck over yourself" and then he would turn to her and ask why she watched this fake shit. Gabriella would just grin, because he spent most the movie on the edge of his seat with eyes locked on the T.V. completely engrossed.

Troy shrunk back into the couch and looked over at Gabriella, "What?" he asked with a grin when he caught her staring at him.

Gabriella mirrored his smile, "I'm glad you came home early"

Troy nodded slowly, "yeah…I guess I am too"

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face, "fine…then leave" she said with her sweet giggle.

Troy smirked and stood to leave, "okay"

Gabriella leaped forward and tugged at his arm till he was back on the cushion. She jumped into his lap quickly straddling his waist as she wrapped her hands firmly around his shoulders, forcing him back, "you give in to easy" she said as she peered down on him with a wide grin and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she tightened her bent knees that rested on each side of his waist to ensure holding him in place.

Troy chuckled as his hands wrapped around her waist, "or maybe it was all a ploy to get you on top of me" he said with a lift of his eyebrows as his fingers tightened around her waist and pulled her flush to his ribbed abdomen.

Gabriella giggled as she felt a light flush rise to her cheeks and a tingle of excitement begin to build in her gut, "you just can't turn that off can you?" she asked, her grin still present referring to his obvious flirting.

Troy shrugged, "when I want to…and with you Ella I never want to"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she reluctantly pulled herself from his grasp. What had just transpired between the two of them was nothing out of the ordinary and while it always excited her she never gave it much thought. She credited the butterflies and happiness to the great friendship they had acquired and to the fact that Troy was fucking hot. She could think that about her best friend. Lots of people thought their best friend was hot and it meant nothing, right? Well, that's what she had convinced herself years ago when she discovered Troy had a girlfriend and the feelings other than platonic had been at the surface. Even after said relationship ended shortly after her and Troy meeting she refused to let herself think it was anything more and thus denial and the wonderful life she had now set in. Only she didn't see it as denial. She saw it as pure perfect friendship and believing it could be more just was never going to be in the cards even if parts of her wished that weren't the case. Being the stubborn and strong woman that she was, she was able to push aside those wants, those desires and relish in what she currently had with Troy. They had a great friendship that she loved more than anything and despite how fun it was to goof and flirt with Troy as well as the butterflies that random arose in her stomach she only saw him as the friend she would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Troy's face fell, "sorry, I can't. I have meetings about new possible projects for the next couple days"

Gabriella couldn't help the overwhelming sense of disappointment of him not being readily available for the next couple days, "Oh"

Troy grinned, "How about Saturday…I'll let you parade me around so those nauseating rumors of you and fucking Miller cease"

Gabriella laughed, "Are you sure it's not me you want to parade around?"

Troy shrugged with a playful smirk, "you may have a point"

Gabriella giggled, "uh huh"

Troy moved to pull her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace, "I'll call you in the morning" he whispered into her soft curls.

Gabriella smiled into his chest, "nine right?"

Troy grinned as he nodded letting his cheek lightly rub against hers, "I promise"

Gabriella released her head from his neck nook, "Good…because I'm going to be in camp out mode for the next couple days, so I will need you to make sure I don't waste the day in slumber…I have a lot to get done….I still have like five more movies to get through."

Troy chuckled as he grudgingly released his hold on her, "Okay…I talk to you then"

Gabriella nodded, "Bye Troy…I'm so glad you came home early…it totally made my day" she said with a genuine wide smile.

Troy mirrored her smile as his eyes took in every inch of her, "Me too Ella…me too"


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!  
**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter. I really had a fun writing this chapter. Troy and Gabriella have such a fun and playful banter and it really is a blast to write, so I hope yall enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading, adding me to your alerts and of course taking the time to review. **

**Also, _ runninequalslife _was so gracious to enlist her fantastic banner artiste for my 3 latest stories, so if you interested in checking them out they are on my profile.**

**On to the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday and Troy had just finished meeting his manager at their usual coffee shop way far away from his house in order to avoid the gnats with the cameras attached to their faces. He had yet to encounter any of the vile creatures since returning back to LA and for that he was grateful because he knew what they were desperate to shout and question. Even knowing that nothing of the sort was going on between the bastard and Gabriella the awaiting scum had a way of getting under his skin and sparking a hated fire inside him. So, combine their loaded prying questions with the mere mention of Michael Miller and the result could be lethal. He needed a few days to clear his head and thankfully his meetings were in office lots away from prying eyes; because had he not gotten his couple days, inappropriate and harsh words would have most likely flown from his mouth at the first mutter of their sickening voices, which probably would not have been a plus for his career.

He pulled his beanie further over his aviator covered eyes as he made his way to his car. He looked left, then right and then breathed a sigh of relief when no one appeared to be paying him any mind. He stepped inside the black vehicle and started it up and began to shift the car in order speed off when his phone began to ring the perfect tone he associated with her. He smiled as he reached for the phone and brought it to his ear after swiping his finger to answer.

"I see you" her sweet honey voice rung through his ear.

Troy chuckled as his face lit up looking around for her, "oh you do, do you?"

Gabriella nodded, "grey beanie covering those ray bands I gave you for Christmas last year." She giggled as she watched him, "Did you know you suck on your lip when you're thinking?"

Troy let his lip go as his brow turned inward and his head curved around and back looking for her, "where are you stalker"

Gabriella giggled again, "I'm in your car"

Troy whipped around and looked in his back seat for any sign and before he could respond, beautiful laughter erupted from the phone and into his ear sending blissful sparks exploding throughout his gut.

"Gotcha" she laughed into the speaker.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Funny" he said sarcastically.

"Now, come on Troy, don't you think you would have seen me the first couple times you turned around…think Troy…think"

"I don't want to think….my brain hurts, where are you?"

Gabriella clicked her tongue, "Now Troy, when have I ever given in that easy"

Troy sighed. Man did that encompass many, many things, "unfortunately never"

"Uh huh…now use that gorgeous head of yours, that totally needs a hair cut by the way and think" Gabriella said with excitement.

Troy groaned, "um" he said as he looked around at all the places around him. She obviously wasn't in the coffee shop because he had just come from there. Hmm, she wouldn't come to get her nails done all the way out here, or would she? Maybe she would. Maybe she chose to venture out here because it was away from the shutter bugs. After all, Gabriella loved her manicures and hated the paps. Troy shook his head. Did he really just give Gabriella's nail maintenance that much thought?

"Oh my god Troy…seriously" Her charming voice rang into the phone.

Troy chuckled, "you could make this easier and just tell me where you are"

"Can't do it…it's not fun" Gabriella said quickly.

"And this is fun?" he asked with a humor in his voice.

Gabriella sighed, "yeah…well, it was…but you're taking too long"

Troy laughed, "Someone's lack of patience is showing"

"Shut up" Gabriella said with a laugher.

"Tell me where you are Ella" Troy said as his smile grew. He could tell she was getting flustered.

"Ugh, come on Troy…I want you to work for it…it's more fun Jeez." Gabriella whined.

"I always work for it Ella...I guess I'm not as obvious as I should be" he said a little more annoyed than he intended as he rolled his eyes.

"I want to ask you what you mean by that, but it's only going to prolong you finding me, so remind me to ask you what you mean by that later…now think"

Troy shook his head as his amused eyes rolled again, "sure" he pretended to think, "where are you?"

"No Troy…ugh…fine…since you don't want to play along with my super fun game, you have to at least close your eyes" Gabriella requested defeated.

Troy chuckled, "I love winning" he said as he closed his eyes.

"I get to win next time" she smirked as she snuck her way over to his car.

Troy rolled his teeth over his lower lip, "yes ma'am"

Gabriella lovely giggle erupted the closer she got to him, "are your eyes closed?" her cheery voice asked.

Troy smirked. She was so cute. He could hear the little girl excitement in her voice, "uh huh"

"Boooo" she squealed as she hit the driver's side window. A wide smile was curling her lips and her eyes smiled in the way that made his heart soar. A smile that always touched his face when he got to witness the perfect beam of her caramel orbs covered his features as he caught site of her.

Troy threw his hands up in fake fright, "ahh, where did you come from…I'm so surprised"

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes, "that didn't sound patronizing at all"

Troy grinned as he watched her flowing dark trestles blow in the wind and as the sun highlighted the glow of her smooth face. God, she was so perfect.

"Heartthrob…are you going to open the door or just stare at me" she said with a short giggle.

Troy snapped out of it and opened the door, "Oh…hey Ella…there you are" he joked.

"Ha" she said as she wrapped her hand around his and pulled him from the car, "come on…lets go to where you were incapable of finding me because you were to stubborn and blah, blah, blah to play along with the best game ever…my version of hide and seek…surprise style"

"You're so weird" Troy muttered as he shut the door and let her pull him to wherever she wanted to go.

Gabriella giggled, "it's one of the endearing qualities that you love about me"

"One of many" he said under his breath.

Gabriella turned to look at him and gave him a dazzling smirk, "are you mumbling again?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "shut up"

Gabriella turned back around and continued to strut her natural sexy hip swaying knock you on your ass walk, "one of these day's I'm going to actually hear you heartthrob, so beeee careful"

_Here's hoping_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ella, why do I have to be here for this?" Troy whined as he fidgeted with the paper weights on the woman they were waiting for desk.

Gabriella sighed as she crossed legs that were barely covered by her black denim shorts, "Troy will you sit down and stop touching everything…and you are here because it's your party and I want your input…well, at least a little anyway….I want it be perfect…its twenty two…two two after all"

Troy sulked into the chair next to hers, letting his eyes linger from the corner at the sexiness that was her long slender legs. Fuck, how he wanted to run his hand up and down them, they were taunting him, damn sunny California weather and the invention of little straps of material called shorts "but Ella, I told you I don't care. I really don't need anything big…just close friends…truthfully I don't need anything"

Gabriella shook her head, "nope…I want to do this for you, double birthdays are special…you're special heartthrob" she said as she turned to him and playfully batted her eyelashes.

Troy groaned, "what are the chances of me talking you out of this?"

Gabriella scrunched her brow for a second and pretended to think, "um…when Sharpay stops wearing pink and declares black her signature color"

Troy sighed, "fucking awesome"

Gabriella laughed, "now that's the spirit"

"Miss. Montez…Mr. Bolton…thank you for waiting" a pleasant sing song voice greeted.

Gabriella stood and extended her hand, "Gabriella...please"

Troy did the same, "Troy"

She nodded, "Okay…so, Gabriella you have requested this meeting and by the look on Troy's face I'm guessing you will be the one giving me the details on what you want"

Gabriella laughed as she looked over at Troy who appeared as if he was being forced into hell with fire pokers, "yeah…Troy just going to say when he hates something…right Troy?"

Troy sighed and mustered a smile, "yep"

Gabriella turned back to the woman whose name was Mary Jacobs. She was known for her discrete parties and lock tight security at such events. She had decided that hiring someone would be much easier than trying to do it on her own. After several attempts she realized she didn't have the time or the patience and she wanted this to be perfect for Troy, "Nothing too fancy, it's not his style…here is a list of his favorite restaurants and I came up with a few possible locations that I think he might like, but I'm up for any suggestions you can come up with," she said as she handed her the paper with the lists, "I have highlighted his favorite courses from each restaurant, so if you could do what you can about getting them…umm I'm thinking about dressy casual attire and…"

"Ohh I want to be James Bond" Troy said out of nowhere.

Gabriella twisted to him with a confused look on her face and let out a surprise scoff, "um…okay"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Costume party…let's do a costume party"

Gabriella smiled at him. He was so excited, it was adorable. She turned back to Mary, "Okay…well, the theme is taking care of"

Mary smiled, "alright…I'll get to work on some ideas and I'll be in touch in the next couple days. I will need a rough number of guests by tomorrow so that I can look into the venues you suggested as well as some of my own and put together some ideas. I can give you a more elaborate plan by the end of next week."

Gabriella nodded, "will do"

"So, that's it" Troy said as he went to stand.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "for now…I'll talk to you tomorrow Mary, thank you" she said as she stood from her chair.

Mary gave them a nod, shook both their hands and bid them farewell.

Once out of the office Gabriella turned to Troy and smirked, "James Bond?"

Troy shrugged, "you love costume parties…I'm doing it for you"

Gabriella narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms, "uh huh…and this has nothing to do with your sick obsession with wanting to be him and announce yourself backwards for the entire night and it be totally acceptable unlike that week when we were in San Francisco at Sharpay's parents place"

"Nope…absolutely nothing to do with it…this is all for you" Troy said assertively as he took a step closer to her.

Gabriella grinned and decided to play along for the time being, "really…and what will I get out of it?"

Troy smirked as he let his face drift closer to hers, "you get to be my bond girl"

Gabriella's smile widen, "Fine"

* * *

"So, are you going to screw your Bond girl?" the blinding pink clad blond asked.

Troy rolled his eyes, "have I told you how much I love your impromptu visit Sharpay?" he retorted with fake sincerity walking back into the den from the kitchen.

Sharpay smirked as she followed and then sat on the large plush leather getting comfortable, "Of course, but it's always nice to hear it over and over and over again"

Troy sighed as he turned his bottled water up at his lips and then wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel that was being clasped in his other hand.

"You know, if you were hot and sweaty all the time I think you and your little Miss Ella would be getting you bump on already. I mean, if I didn't see you as some pretty boy who has a little too much hype I might actually try to take your clothes off" Sharpay said with a gleam and her classic bitch smirk.

Troy grunted, "That almost sounds like some warped compliment."

Sharpay shrugged, "take it how you will, I'm just here to tell you that I'm tired off this little shit game that you and Gabriella have been playing for ages now"

Troy laughed, "Well, Thank you Sharpay. However it's not the usual Tuesday when we have this conversation. It's actually Thursday, silly me to think that I could go a week without my annual "you need to fuck Gabriella conversation" he said with a sarcastic chuckle.

Sharpay rolled her hazel eyes, "Shut up…I'm just going to cut the chase."

Troy laughed, "that's a first"

She narrowed her eyes, "you know she likes you…so what' the fucking problem…it's just getting plain ridiculous now Troy? I mean, you and her are together like every fucking waking moment and God, don't even get me started on the fuck me gazes you two pretend are just "oh you're my best friend and I just like you sooo much will you braid my hair now?" she rambled the last part in the voice of high pitch teenager.

Troy's eyes closed momentarily as he ran his tongue over his lips trying to gather his thoughts and sanity. It was the same damn thing every week with her. No Sharpay abrasive visits were one of the only pluses to on location shoots out of town.

"Did she say that Sharpay?"

Sharpay shook her head trying to recall what she claimed Gabriella said, her wicked grin curled her lips, "um…yes"

Troy ran his fingers through his damp hair as he let out a loud sigh, "I'm not in the mood to play this middle school bullshit Sharpay and get down to the logistic of what "like" means. So, please stop. Ella does not want more than friendship….end of story…have a nice day…see you Tuesday"

Sharpay stood from the couch and clicked over to him as she crossed her thin arms over her chest, "but you do?" she asked with a knowing gleam.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "I don't discuss such things Sharapy…especially with media such as your loose lip self"

Sharpay grinned, "so…we are playing that card today…okay…but you know good and well that my being on T.V the way I am has nothing to do with why your keeping your mouth tighter than the Jonas Brothers pants."

Troy heighted his stance, "what would me admitting or denying do Sharpay?....Nothing. It doesn't matter…It is what is… just deal with it"

Sharpay laughed, "God…you almost believe that Pollyanna bullshit don't you?"

Troy groaned as he shook his head, "I'm happy…Ella's happy. Why can't that be enough for you?"

Sharpay shook her head as a laugh of disbelief fell from her lips, "Because their wouldn't be that since of longing in both your eyes when you two are around each other if you and Gabriella were truly content and happy…once you remove your head from your hot ass and find your balls, which by the way I can help you locate it you like… and finally act on what every fucking person on the planet sees, you will see what I mean…but hey, until then the Sharpay head from sphincter attempt will ensue…so shit or get off the pot Mr. Bolton…or you will see my perfectly beautiful face every week giving the same speech. So, really any aggravation and annoyance that you are feeling…and that pulsating vein in your neck is telling me that you are, is really your own fault and you have no one to hate or blame but yourself." She said proudly with a confident smirk.

Troy grunted a sigh and turned on his heels and headed for the stairs, "you know where the door is…out Sharpay"


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: I really like this chapter. A whole lot. In my opinion its rather pivotal for the story :)**

**It was fun to write. I hope yall like it.**

**Just a FYI... Im currently working on the next and final chapter of G-Force I hope to have it up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for sticking with me on that one. I just want it to be perfect.**

**Thanks for reading and all the support with this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my God….could you seriously take any longer?" Gabriella complained in a whiney little girl voice as she threw herself into the big leather chair located outside the dressing room.

Troy chuckled, "could you have any less patience…I have been in here for maybe five minutes…plus, you're the one who picked out the mounds on mounds of clothes that I just _had_ to try on"

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated when he had a point, but her stomach was the source of her impatience. She was hungry. Something she had not realized thirty minutes ago when she was doing one of her favorite things ever…shopping, but not just shopping, Troy shopping. It was odd, yes she knew it, but seeing him in all those suits and Diesel jeans he loved so much, not to mention his signature t-shirts was a present for the eyes. She loved playing dress up. What girl didn't? Especially when the object of dress up was smoking and looked good in just about anything. He was her own walking, talking, joking, tickling, totally sweet Troy doll and she loved it. Yeah, it was kind of weird which is why she didn't tell anyone, but she just couldn't help the natural excitement she felt when he would come out of the dressing rooms looking absolutely amazing. Troy was none the wiser, thankfully because he would have totally make fun of her.

"I'm hungry Troy" she groaned.

Troy laughed as he pulled on the charcoal coat and tightened the belt of his jeans, "finished" he said in his husky sweet voice as he swung the door open and stepped out in front of her.

"Damn" Gabriella said without thought. The jeans fit to every ounce of his lower half like perfection and the white V-neck t-shirt look great, as usual, but the charcoal jacket brought out the dark hues of his eyes to the point that she felt a hitch in her throat, which was weird. She never had the hitch before. He looked amazing.

Troy playfully smirked and raised his eyebrows at her lingering gaze and comment.

She hadn't meant to say that aloud. Sure, she admired Troy's perfection on a regular basis. Seriously, what girl didn't? It was the natural thing to do, you know, like breathing. When you see someone whose good looking you take a peek when you get the chance. It didn't matter if he was just her friend; he was still a man…a hot one and she fully took advantage of that. She was a woman after all and not totally oblivious.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he watched the rosy tint creep her cheeks. The tip of his tongue traced the corners of his mouth quickly as he took the few steps between them lessening the space. He crossed his bulging arms that were now being perfectly outlined between the fabrics of the jacket and his gut curling twinkle looked down upon her, "careful Ella...I might begin to think you are developing a crush on me" he joked, but desperately wished on the inside.

Gabriella smiled as her eyes locked with his perfect sapphire spheres, "nope…well…maybe a little crush" she said as a sly grin began to form and her pupils slowly dilated.

Troy's eyes lit up as he tilted his head to the side. She almost looked serious. He felt a swell in his heart begin to rise and a hint of excitement build in the pit of his stomach, "really?"

Gabriella giggled, "oh yeah Troy…totally"

Troy rolled his eyes. Of course she was joking, "you're a tease" he said as he turned to look at himself in the mirror wanting to hide his annoyance.

Gabriella giggled, "And you're a flirt…like you need one more girl to have a crush you Heartthrob"

Troy rolled his darkened blue sphere again. Yeah, he could, "Whatever….you're still a tease" he said as he examined himself in the mirror.

Gabriella stood up in a huff. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder and turned him around, "why do you keep saying that?"

Troy shrugged, "because you are"

Gabriella's face contorted into confusion and her eyes narrowed, "no I'm not…no more than you are a flirt…actually I think I'm more of a flirt than a tease"

Troy smirked as he leaned down so that his face was a few inches from hers, "with girls it's the same thing…it goes hand in hand"

Gabriella's mouth gaped open, "oh…that doesn't sound pig headed in the least Troy Bolton…who would have thought that Mr. Hearthrob was such an oinker?"

Troy chuckled, "I'm not…far from it actually and you know it, but you little Miss. Ella are one in the same"

Gabriella slapped his chest, "I can't believe you just said that to me"

Troy laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought his head to rest just below her ear; "teach you to tease me then" his husky voice blew out against her neck.

Gabriella felt a sudden heat rise up her spine. She silently swallowed as she watched Troy pull himself from the crook of her neck. Her eyes traced the depth of his deep pools that always seemed to read something she couldn't quite muster and right now was no different. She drew her upper lip inside her mouth, her gaze never leaving his, "um…that was…mean" she choked out.

A slow smile crept upon his face, "now whose pretending to be hurt?" Troy asked with a mildly joking tone, but underneath it was full of slight resentment and satisfaction. He didn't wait for her to respond before he walked back into the dressing room, "I'm getting everything" he said from behind the door.

"Great" she responded just above a whisper. She remained silent while Troy changed and gathered his things. She wasn't pretending. The possibility that Troy really saw her as tease or even remotely thought that she could be one really sunk hard. She didn't like it. She didn't want Troy to think she was a tease. She didn't think she was a tease. Actually, how could he think she was tease? He was never around her and other men. It was always the two of them and maybe Sharpay or Chad or their team of people and nothing she ever did or said to them would be considered teasing. So, how could he call her a tease? He said he was joking, but she knew Troy. She heard and saw the bit of sincerity. Not to mention fifty percent of every joke was the truth, at least that's what she heard. Being a flirt she was okay with, but not a tease and Troy claimed that they were one in the same with woman, and again he said he was joking, but she knew otherwise. What really bothered her was, why did she care? Why was she letting this little comment bother her the way she was? Why did she want Troy to think of her as perfection? She didn't want him to think she had any flaws. Friends accept faults in one another, but for some reason with Troy she didn't want to have any. She didn't want him to see them. This was an odd and new development. She had never really given it much thought but right now while Troy was probably pulling up his dark jeans over his long lean legs she was thinking hard. What she was thinking she hadn't really figured out yet, but it was something new and realization was probably right around the corner.

* * *

Troy looked up from his tuna burger to where Gabriella was silently pushing around the dark and light green leaves on her plate. She had been quite since they left the store. He went to speak, but her head popping up halted him.

"I'm not a tease Troy" she said assertively with a stern look on her face.

Troy did his best to hide the chuckled building in the back of his throat. He studied the tightness of her jaw and the sadness in her eyes. He truthfully had been joking. Well, a little bit was truth, but all girls had that line of teasing and flirting that they ventured over from time to time. It was no big deal. While the feelings of annoyance and such were real, they had nothing to do with the accusation. In that moment he had been playing around. Trying to lightened the moment of the pain of her not feeling the way he did. He never expected it to yield this result, "Ella, I was kidding."

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms underneath her breast, "were you?" she asked with a cock of an eyebrow.

Troy couldn't hide the laugh any longer, "Yes."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment, "so you don't think I'm a tease?" she asked for clarification.

Troy rolled his eyes, "no…has this really been bothering you since we left the store?"

Gabriella shrugged, "maybe" she said under her breath as she dipped her head.

Troy smiled as he reached out from her hand, "Ella, you know I think nothing but the best of you"

Gabriella lifted her head and smiled. God, she was having such a girly moment. Aunt "pain in my ass" must be right around the corner, "I know…stupid girl moments"

Troy laughed as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, "I know…I hate them…ugh" he said in a girly voice.

Gabriella giggled her sweet honey laugh, "thanks heartthrob…you always know how to make it better"

Troy took a deep breath and said the words that made his chest constrict in pain and bile begin to rumble in his stomach, "of course I do…I'm your best friend"

Gabriella's smile widened as her face and stature perked up, "yep…you are my heartthrob"

* * *

Lunch went on from that moment as all their lunches or dinners went. They laughed, joked and just discussed what was going on in their lives. They were both excited about the interviews for the _Where are they now_ feature with Vanity Fair next week. Well, Gabriella more so than Troy. Troy was just honored to be a part of it. The photo shoot part for the issue would take place a few days later.

"I wonder if they will make us the couple of the shoot again, or even pair us together? I mean, part of me wants them to, because it was sooo fun the first time, but another part of me wants something different." Gabriella rambled as she smiled at Troy who had insisted on paying the bill, "Wait, what am I saying….I sooo hope they pair us up together"

Troy laughed, "who knows, but its Vanity Fair, they always come up with something great and unique. It will be huge for the both of us either way"

Gabriella giggled, "you're such the politician when it comes to your career. I mean, you take humble to another level Troy…get excited…jump up and down," she said as the cheer in her voice rose. She stood from the table, "twirl around" she said as she did just that.

Troy laughed as he moved from behind the table, a swagger of a smirk suddenly creeping upon his face, "The only thing I will ever remotely twirl will be done in private" he stated in low voice with an eyebrow raise.

Gabriella stopped her spinning and held her hand up, "are you being dirty…that sounds dirty"

Troy let out a grunt of a laugh, "it's only dirty if you want it to be dirty" he said as his hand grazed the small of her back to ease her through the approaching tables.

"I think it was dirty" Gabriella continued as she hooked her arm in his and continued through the restaurant.

Troy shrugged as a short laugh left his lips, "then it was dirty"

Gabriella stopped them just short of the door and lifted her face to look at him, "Since when are you dirty?"

Troy laughed, "oh God, Gabriella…you seriously have beaten this to death, if it was dirty it's not anymore because you have stabbed and killed it."

Gabriella scrunched her forehead and perched her lips as she pulled down her aviators, "I still think it was dirty."

They stepped out of the restaurant with a smile on their faces. Troy from the cuteness that was Gabriella and Gabriella, well, she just smiled all the time. She epitomized the token phrase "happy go lucky." She powered through anything with a smile, grin or smirk. Oh the powers of the mind.

"Looks like they found us" Gabriella said under her breath as they stepped out from the overhang of the building.

Troy groaned as he caught the approaching cameras. His encounters with the shutter roaches thankfully had grown less over the past weeks thanks impart to a great deal of work on his end. Most the pictures they had gotten of him were from afar and he had taken up running just about everywhere so the few they probably got were not that great. It pissed them off. He knew it did. The questions had become more harsh and the attempts more outlandish. A few days ago when he was leaving the gym, a gym he sought out for the sole reason that it was out of the way from prying eyes, they caught him driving out of the parking garage. They followed him all the way to the interstate. No matter how fast he sped up they kept on his side snapping away. It was crazy fucked up and beyond dangerous.

"I knew I should have fucking parked closer" he said as he let out gruntal sigh.

Gabriella tightened her hold on his arm as she pulled him closer. She turned her head into his shoulder and spoke, "Come on…just start walking." She smiled glancing up at him, "look at me when you feel like you want to rip their heads off…kay?"

Troy softly smiled, "fine…but only because I don't want to be on the cover of US weekly with the title..."He's snapped" next to my picture."

Gabriella giggled as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, her arm still linked with his, "seriously…you really should look into that blog" she said under her breath as they began their walk and the flashes slowly began to erupt.

Troy rolled his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Is it true the two of you are engaged" One of the leeches shouted.

Troy inwardly rolled his eyes. They were so fucking stupid.

"Gabriella, did you just use Michael to make Troy jealous?"

Gabriella snickered as she turned her head into Troy's bicep. She got annoyed with them sure, but honestly she thought they were pathetic and pitied them, hence, the constant laughter and ability to blow them off.

Troy on the other hand she knew didn't have that ability. She felt him tense up and she looked up at the tightness in his jaw and the rapid pulse in his neck. She gave his forearm a couple squeezes as she smiled up at him though her dark tinted glasses.

Troy looked down at her angelic face and he softened…a little bit, the fuckers were still snapping away and begging from them to look this way, that way.

"Troy, Miller's trying take your girl…how does it feel?"

The Miller shit would never die apparently. When one thing didn't work they tried another and Michael Miller accusations seemed to be a regular. Gabriella just took it with stride. He didn't understand how she could do that. She truly didn't care if they thought she was being tied to Michael. She didn't care that they thought she was with him and apparently Miller was the devil trying to invade, he was, but that wasn't the point here. She just didn't let it bother her because in her mind it was all bullshit. They weren't together; there was no Michael Miller in the picture. There was no possibility of an engagement. Not even a little. He felt like he had swallowed a heavy weight. He cared because he loved her. He cared because he really truly wanted to be with her. He let it get to him because in his mind he wanted there to be truth in the scums shouts. He wanted to have the right to be jealous. He wanted there to be a possibility to engagement rumors. He wanted her.

Troy opened the door for her and quickly ran to his side and jumped in. He shut the door and started the engine.

"Don't let them get to you Troy. That's what they want. They make up that shit in hopes of a rise" She said trying to sooth him.

Troy sighed, "yeah…made up" he said under his breath.

She reached over and honked the horn, a light giggle then erupted from her sweet mouth at the camera bitches jumps. She did it again, "mooove" she shouted as she waved them away. Her laughter continued.

Troy put the car in gear and sped off when sea slightly parted.

Gabriella hummed her sweet tune as she text away on her phone, "Chad's having people over…he wants to know if we want to come?"

Troy grunted, "I don't know"

Gabriella giggled, "are you going to pout all night?"

Troy shrugged, "men don't pout Gabriella…we sulk"

Gabriella snickered, "whatever…pouter…I think we should go"

Troy groaned, "I don't know"

Gabriella turned in her seat to fully face him, "come on…we can get Chad drunk again and make him sing "I'm a little tea pot"

Troy looked quickly at her, "I think that was a onetime thing…unfortunately."

He had a point. A sudden smile curled her lips. Chad's new girlfriend, Taylor and her had become kind of close friends and she had confided a few things in her. She would so be breaking girl code by doing this, but for Troy it would be acceptable. He was different. He was worth breaking the rules, "I'll show you where Chad keeps his poem collection"

Troy froze and whipped his head over to see if she was being for real. A gleeful smile suddenly adorned his face when he saw the truthful smirk on her features, "they better be good"

Gabriella laughed, "Oh they are…but not in the Robert Frost way…more along the lines of Doctor Seuss with a spelling problem"


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: :smirk:**

**Let me know what you think when yall are done reading  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

"Have I thanked you for storming my house unannounced with not only your obnoxious self but also the consistent pain in the ass that is Sharpay and her "friend of the moment" who by the way has stuck around a hell of a lot longer than any of the others so obviously something is wrong with him. Oh and let's not forget to mention the pleasure that is your insanely opinionated girlfriend?" Troy asked as he strolled over to the bar.

"That sounds like sarcasm…are you being sarcastic?" Chad asked with a grin.

Troy poured himself a class of bourbon and gave him a pointed look as he turned the dark sweet liquid to his lips letting its smooth sensation calm the sudden jolt of not so positive nerves flooding his system.

"What else would you be doing Troy? It's just you and Gabriella here, and God knows you are no closer to being less of a pussy and admitting your feelings for her, so I really don't see the big deal in us interrupting…nothing, but just say the word…that word being, "I wanna fuck Gabriella" and I will scurry the girls and what's his name out of here and let you get to it" Chad said with crossed arms and a satisfied smirk.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "that wasn't one word" he groaned as he shoved a drink in Chad's chest and brushed past him, "you can stay"

Gabriella beamed up at Troy who had walked over to where she and the others were conversing on the sofas, "Looks like Chad brought a party"

Troy took a quick sip from his glass, "he brought something" he said under his breath into the clear crystal.

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow, "I heard that"

Troy rolled his annoyed spheres, "of course you did…_Sharpay_" he stated enunciating her name with more attention than the other words with a devious gleam as he plopped down in his comfy chair.

Sharpay whipped around to where he took a seat, "What's…."of course you did Sharpay" supposed to mean," she asked in a mocking male voice.

Troy chuckled, "nothing"

Sharpay stood and placed her hands on her hips, "it didn't sound like nothing" she glared.

Gabriella reached out for her, "Sharpay, just let it go…I'm sure it's nothing"

Sharpay pulled from her attempt, "the hell it was nothing…your "friend" she said putting air quotes around the word, "is being a dick"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…will you please humor her"

Troy shrugged, "she's being paranoid…I meant nothing by it"

Gabriella looked at him with a scrutinizing eye. Liar. "Sharpay…let it go…let's get a drink and enjoy ourselves…drama free please"

Sharpay stomped her three inch gold heel, "no…not till he tells me what he means…and I swear to Lucifer if he's says nothing again I'm going rip his sack from his body" she stated sternly becoming more irate by the second.

Gabriella took a calming deep breath. She cocked her head towards Troy who had a satisfied smirk on his face and gave him a pleading look, "Troy"

Troy groaned, "fuck…I was implying you can hear like a dog…you know, your name…is a breed of dog…it's not funny when you have to explain it"

Sharpay scoffed and sat back down, "yeah, that's why it's not funny…get some originality _Bolton_"

Troy threw back the rest of his drink, "I need a refill" he said waving his empty glass and got up from his chair and left the room.

Everyone watched him leave in silence.

Gabriella looked around at all the stiff faces; well except for Sharpay who appeared as if she could care less, "I'll be right back" she said as she stood from the couch and went to follow the same path Troy just treaded.

"He's being an asshole and a baby, Gabriella…don't pacify him…wait, unless that pacifying includes you finally fucking him" Sharpay said as Gabriella went to leave.

Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Her responding would only feed the crazy beast that was Sharpay, thus fueling the fire. Sharpay didn't need any more gas on that constant flame. She naturally came filled to brim.

She found him in the room adjacent to the den fumbling through the glass bottles, "Breaking out the hard stuff I see" she said to his back as he pulled out his aged scotch that his father had given him on his twenty-first birthday.

Troy turned around, bottle in hand and shrugged.

Gabriella crossed her bare thin arms under her breast as she softly looked into his eyes with a concerned smile, "What's wrong Troy?"

Troy really wasn't sure why he was perturbed. It was most likely a combination of things. It could have been that Sharpay had just paid her weekly annoy the shit out of him visit yesterday or it could have been that he was up to his eyes in meetings and preparations for upcoming movies, not to mention the Vanity Fair interview tomorrow or it could be that he hated intrusion on Gabriella time. The alone time they spent in the privacy of his home gave him an ounce into what he truly desired from her. He knew they weren't together and there certainly were no intimate actions that would feed his true want, but it was the closest he had to the actual dream and the unannounced visit was screwing that up. He hadn't seen much of her since the surprisingly entertaining visit to Chad's. Oh, the ammo and blackmail he collected that night. Another reason to love Gabriella. However, he knew he was being a baby about it, but it was his fucking house and if he wanted to pout, no sulk then he could for a bit. Fuck Sharpay.

"If I say nothing…are _you_ going to rip my sack from my body" he asked with a soft smile.

Gabriella giggled, "no…but I'm going to call you a liar"

"Why are our friends so fucking obnoxious" he sighed.

Gabriella perched her lips as she tilted her head, "is that what you are going to claim has you acting like a five year old"

"it's part of it..."

"And the other part…" she urged.

"I have had people in my face, asking me a million and a half different things and the next few days are only going to be more cumbersome and hectic. Is it wrong for me to want to be in my own house with the people I want in it"

Gabriella's lips quickly turned into a wide smile, "and you don't want us in your house"

Troy rolled his eyes, "you...yes…them…no"

Gabriella closed the space between them and took his free hand in hers, "Troy, they are your friends. I think you can handle it for a little while."

Troy groaned, "friend is such a very loose word…especially for a couple select few out there. Sharpay"

Gabriella laughed as she took the bottle of scotch from him, "well…then it's a good thing we have the hard stuff" she said signaling it in front their faces.

* * *

"You are so fucking wasted" Sharpay slurred as her heavy hand slapped Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella giggled as she not so gracefully turned her thin brim martini class up at her lips, "ha…you're one to talk" she spat out.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder at the boys who were horsing around by the pool, "How fucking funny would it be if they fell in…that water is probably so cold"

Gabriella snickered, "oh my god…so funny"

Sharpay slowly turned back to Gabriella, a mischievous smirk covering her face.

Gabriella laughed harder, "oh no…Troy will kill me"

Sharpay shrugged, "Troy loves you…really, really, really loves you…he would never kill you…now fucking you is another story. He would fucking love to fucking fuck you"

Gabriella giggled, "that's a lot of fucks?"

"I'm sure Troy would like to give you a lot of fucks" Sharpay drunkenly retorted.

Gabriella laughed, "that was so stupid…but you never give up do you?"

Sharpay wobbly shook her head, "fuck no"

Gabriella looked out at the boys who were probably equally as drunk poking fun at one another. There was a late fall breeze in the air lowering the temperature, however the boys had stripped down to just their jeans. They decided about an hour ago that a game of drunk HORSE was in order. Well, apparently all three boys were ridiculously competitive and the friendly drunk game turned into a full out duel. Drunk boys plus an orange ball equals some of the best entertainment ever. Their partly nude bodies gave for a fantastic view and the inability to find their footing for more than a five minute stint led to extreme hilarity. However, Gabriella's eyes had remained on one sandy haired man more than any of the others. A light grin had always formed on her face the second he caught her eye and smiled. The twinkle in his ocean spheres sent an excited feeling down her spine and the outline of his chest made her sweaty. Maybe it was the alcohol, but fuck he looked so damn appealing, so good she almost…

"Gabriella…how is that little fantasy playing out in your head right about now?" Sharpay asked with a laugh.

Taylor who had been laying down on the other lounge across from them let out a loud laugh, "you are so busted"

Gabriella rolled her glazed over eyes, "whatever…so are we pushing them in the pool or what?"

Sharpay snickered as she clicked her tongue, "nice diversion…lucky for you I desperately want to laugh so hard that I pee my pants and currently them into falling in the pool is going to make that happen"

Gabriella fell to her side laughing, "that is so fucking gross Shar…oh my God"

Sharpay shrugged, "it's a metaphor"

Gabriella laughed harder, "yeah…right"

"We are getting off topic…how do we get them in the pool?" Sharpay asked tapping her pink nail against her lips in thought.

Taylor sat up, "I have an idea…what would the boys least expect to happen?"

"For Gabriella and Troy to fuck" Sharpay responded quickly.

Taylor laughed.

Gabriella shot her a pointed glare.

Sharpay shrugged and puffed her chest out in a dare, "prove me wrong then"

"Anyway…what's the idea Taylor?" she asked looking away from Sharpay's challenge.

"Well, Sharpay is kind of going down the right track"

A satisfied gleam covered Sharpay's face, "yes"

Gabriella shook her head, "are you two high? Not happening"

Taylor laughed, "hear me out Gabriella…I don't want you to fuck Troy….well, unless you want to"

Gabriella groaned, "the time you two" she motioned between Sharpay and Taylor " spend together needs to be reduced greatly…Taylor, please, please sweet smart Taylor don't jump on Sharpay's wagon of crazy."

Sharpay scoffed, "who has a wagon…I don't have a wagon. Why would you say wagon? What is this …the Oregon Trail? What the fuck Gabriella"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "shut up Sharpay…it's a metaphor"

"How is that a metaphor?"

Gabriella turned the rest of her drink up at her lips and let the large portion flow down her throat, "just spill Taylor" she tiredly asked ignoring Sharpay's question.

"Gabriella, the last thing Troy would expect would be for you to…well, hit on him. You know flirt heavy…real heavy…just take what you two "innocently" do now all the time… up a notch" Taylor said with a laugh.

"And we know Chad has a giddy fourteen year old girl living inside him, so the moment you touch Troy he will be all wide eyes and not notice someone tripping or pushing him in the pool" Sharpay added.

"And Zeke…" Gabriella asked, finding this idea fucking retarded.

"Leave Zeke to me" Sharpay said with a sneaky grin as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Gabriella groaned, "What else do you got"

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Oh please Gabriella, it's not like Troy is a leper. He's fucking hot" Taylor added.

"So…it's weird" Gabriella said as she swallowed silently.

Sharpay stood suddenly from the lounge, "oh give me a fucking break Sister Mary Gabriella. It's weird my fucking ass. You're just scared you might actually like it. I don't care how you fucking get the nerve but those boys are going in the pool and you are going to seduce Troy to make it happen. So take a shot, give yourself a pep talk, pleasure yourself…I don't care…just get off your ass and fucking do it"

Gabriella laughed, "Do you double dog dare me"

Sharpay grinned at the sudden change of tune, "Oh honey…I fucking triple dog dare you"

* * *

Gabriella smiled and down a shot of tequila. She shook her head at the vile taste. Well, if I want to get into acting I guess this will be great practice"

Sharpay laughed, "yeah…you will be acting…right"

Gabriella glared at her, "fuck you Sharpay.

Alcohol alone makes people do crazy things. Add alcohol with a delusional crazy blond and the wits of a Harvard genius and they are lethal. The result of such combination was now a rather drunk Gabriella Montez about to come onto her best friend.

She knew she gave in a little too easy, but it was inevitable that she was going to be doing it, whether by her own accord or by force. Doing it now she could get it over with while she was still drunk enough to be able to blame the liquor. She couldn't deny that she had butterflies beginning to hatch in the pit of her stomach, but true to form she chalked it up to nerves and the pressure of the situation.

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stared forward at the blue eyed target who was turning a beer up to his perfectly shaped light berry colored lips. She gnawed on her lower lip and set off.

She let a sweet yet mildly seductive smile curl her lips as she tried her best to walk straight. She caught a wiff of his masculine scent as she approached. Fuck he smelled good. Did he always smell this good? She reached out and placed her hand on the outside of his hip letting her slender finger tips dance over the protruding muscle of his hip bone till they reached the smooth indentions of his sculptured abdomen, being sure to touch every inch of hot flesh with a nerve invoking caress. Her heart began to pick up beats at the anticipation building inside her Once her palm was securely tight around his waist her other hand glided the same path on the other side seeking the same finish and secretly loving every moment of it. She smiled up at him as she caught his shocked gaze. She traced the corner of her mouth with the slant of her tongue as a light giggle left her lips, "hey"

Troy was listening to Chad tell some awful joke about what you get when you cross a rooster and a turkey when he felt a jolt of electricity graze his skin. A wave of goosebumps erupted all over his largest organ when he looked over his shoulder to find his dream holding him in her grasp with a beautiful grin covering her delicate crimson lips. His eyes dipped down to the white tank top she had changed into. Her perky breasts were alert and grazing the scoop of the thin material. He felt a stir behind his belt at the site of the swell of her perfect mounds and an increasing thud in his chest. He inwardly cursed at the effect liquor had on male horniness. He wanted Gabriella ridiculously bad sober, but her wanted her so fucking bad he would do just about anything drunk, "um hey" he responded.

Gabriella's eyes began to dilate to a dark coffee as they leisurely gazed long and hard into his deep pools of navy. She slowly ran her tongue along the back of her teeth as she tilted her head to the side. Her hands steadily traced up the contours of his chest as she turned him around to face her, his back now to the pool, "I thought you said you wanted you and me time?" she asked in a sweet seductive tone.

Troy felt his mouth growing dry. What the fuck was going on? He was scared to ask. He didn't want the touching to end and he sure as hell didn't want the jolts of pleasure to stop.

Chad stood a foot away with wide eyes and a drooped open mouth. He took occasional breaths of air to remain alive, but he was fully occupied by the sudden turn of events.

It had to be a dream. That was the only explanation for it. He must have gotten so wasted that he passed out and this was the result, a perfect hot sexy dream that Gabriella was staring. Hell, he was going to play along then. He dropped the glass bottle to the ground not caring that it shattered on impact. His hands quickly found her hips and lightly pulled her to brush against him. His fingers gripped at her sides and began to slowly draw circles on the bare skin that peeked in between her tank and blue jeans. His head dipped to the crook of her neck and nudged the midnight curls with the round tip of his nose, "I always want you and me time" he huskily responded letting his lips graze the sweet supple skin behind her ear.

Gabriella felt her breathing hitch at the graze of his lips on her delicate spot. She bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes drifted closed for a second from the heated sensation building in her weakening body. Tingles of lightening were radiating from his fingertips onto her skin causing an odd new sensation to bubble inside her. Gabriella had shut off her mind and was just letting herself feel and what she was feeling was nothing she ever expecting.

"Gabriella" someone whispered in the distance.

Gabriella's hands traveled up the definitions of his back, "is that so" she replied in a sultrier voice than she anticipated.

Troy groaned. This was the best dream ever. He should get drunk more often; "Mmm hmm" he stated as he pulled from her soft trestles and looked into her smoky pores, "Ella, you…"

"Gabriella now!" a voice shouted and then one splash was heard.

Gabriella shook her head trying to recall what was going on, "huh"

"Now" the voice screamed again and then another splash was heard.

Gabriella looked around in confusion, still wrapped in Troy's arms, "Now what?"

Sharpay groaned as she began to button her shirt, "for the love of fucking God" she groaned as she walked up to the two and shoved Troy in the pool. She turned to Gabriella with her hands on her hips and a satisfied smirk on her face, "if that was acting you deserve a fucking Academy Award"


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Your Welcome :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I can't wait to hear yall thoughts on this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

Her heart was beating like a jackrabbit and her mind was in a world of its own. A world in which she had no idea what the fuck was happening to her. Had she really just done what she did? Was she really that drunk that she could blame intoxication on the blissful and dare she say pleasurable sensations jolting her nerves into a realm she never knew existed? She looked from Sharpay's scrutinizing gaze and cocky smirk to the freezing and drenched confused sapphire spears. She gave him a soft smile not knowing what else to do, "Um" said mainly because it was the only word she could formulate.

Troy felt a pain surging from the pit of his stomach up his esophagus settling in the four chambers of his heart ripping them apart atrium by atrium. It had been a ploy. It had been a joke. There were no feelings or want or desire on her part. He hadn't been dreaming. He had been living the reality of his life that now sucked more than before. For an instant he thought that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that she reciprocated some sense of romantic feelings. Apparently that was just a lost pipe dream. The desire tracing the dark iris he caught sight of must have been the inebriated haze caused by the umpteen drinks she had consumed. It was a hope, a wish that his far from sober mind had only thought he saw. He was so stupid.

His sadden navy eyes stared into hers. The soft smile that she gave him did nothing to ease the torture going on inside him. He swallowed the painful bile rising into his mouth. He had been so close and it had been ripped away from him in a second. It hurt. It hurt like fucking hell. He heard her say "um." What the fuck, that's all she had to say? He closed his eyes for moment and swallowed silently the wet heat that was desperate to build along his lids. He opened his eyes seconds later and didn't mutter a word. He treaded through the water feeling her gaze on him the entire time, but he didn't care. He needed to get away from her, from everyone in order to get his head straight, so they didn't see the intense hurt that was covering every inch of his body the way it was now. He pulled himself up and emerged a few seconds later on the cool deck.

Gabriella watched his blank dark expression stare at her and then move to leave the pool. He looked so mad, no hurt. Why? He couldn't be that pissed about being thrown in the pool. That wasn't like him. He usually pouted or sulked for a moment and then it was done and forgotten. This wasn't a pout or even a sulk. It resembled nothing of the sort, but of something more intense and powerful. When he moved to silently walk past her she reached for him, "Troy" she said in a soft pleading voice.

Troy looked at her from the corners of his eyes and swallowed the rising lump in his throat. The deepness of her pores naturally made his gut ache in desire. He couldn't take it right now, "It's fine Gabriella."

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy please…I'm sorry. It was just meant to be a joke"

Troy scoffed as his heart slowly began to disintegrate, "yeah…I know…I know. The jokes on me" his pained and cracking voice stated.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion at his behavior, at his tone. She had never seen him like this. Was he just drunk and tired or was he angry at her. He looked angry at her. No, he looked upset with her. That was different than angry. That was worse than angry. She didn't like this feeling. She took a few steps towards him and grasped both his forearms in her tiny hands. Her heart began to beat rapidly from the sudden heat that radiated onto her soft skin from merely touching him. She wet her lower lip as she stared in his dark blue orbs that seemed to be tracing ever inch of her coffee spheres, "Please don't be angry"

Troy closed his eyes quickly and opened then a moment later, "I'm not angry Gabriella…I just need a minute" he crocked out as his sad eyes dipped down to her perfect hands wrapped around part of his body. His gut and groin were aching for more. He wanted her to touch more. Hell, he just wanted to fucking kiss her. He knew he needed to get away from her, from everyone, just to clear his head.

"You look angry" Gabriella stated as she studied every inch of his features.

Troy sighed and pulled from her hold. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, "I just…I just need a minute…I'll be back in a bit…okay"

Gabriella shook her head rapidly, suddenly regretting drinking so much, "I'll go with you" she offered eagerly.

Troy shook his head, "no…it's okay…I won't be long" he said giving her one more look over and then slowly shook his head as he turned from her and headed for the house.

'Troy" Gabriella called after him.

"I'll be right back Gabriella" she stated lowly but firm and entered the house with a slam of the door.

Gabriella winced and then turned to face the three sets of wide eyes, "I hope you are all happy…I told you he would be pissed" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sharpay started laughing, really laughing, stomach holding laughing, "you are so fucking blind…I thought for sure getting to touch him the way girls dream night and day about doing would have opened your eyes a little bit…but no…I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gabriella's mouth fell, "What?! What's wrong with me…nothing…I didn't want to do this and now Troy's wet and cold and pissed"

Sharpay laughed again, "Troy's not pissed because he's wet honey"

"Um…yeah he is. Are _you_ blind? Did you just not see how cold he was to me…thanks"

"No darling, he isn't. Troy is probably upstairs trying to contain the woody you gave him and then the always wonderful added present of the slap in the face when you told him that your little seductive ways were nothing but a game. You see, when the person you are desperately in love with gives you the slight hint that you might feel the same, that person tends to get rather excited, well baby, you basically took his heart and dick and stuck in a blender…I'd say he's trying to nurse his wombs upstairs because I would imagine it probably hurt like a bitch"

Gabriella remained silent staring at Sharpay and the others. The others who had failed to mutter a sound since Troy met his fate of falling into the cold water.

"I don't know what to say" Gabriella finally said.

Sharpay shook her head and took a few steps towards Gabriella so that she was right in her face, "don't say Gabriella…there is nothing you can really say. It's time for action…It's time for you to finally fuck Troy and admit you want him as bad as he wants you"

Gabriella groaned, "fuck you Sharpay…you don't know what you are talking about."

Sharpay shrugged, "well whatever, I'm heading out…Zeke come on." She gave Gabriella a mischievous smirk, "I have some final touches to add to my glittery sign…I have a feeling it will be making an appearance very soon and it needs to be bold, loud, and perfect"

Gabriella scowled at her.

Sharpay grinned, " kiss…kiss" she said as she strutted off with Zeke in tow.

"Um…tell Troy goodbye for us…will you Gab?" Chad asked a little hesitant.

Gabriella nodded.

Chad reciprocated the nod and he and Taylor left leaving Gabriella standing alone in the big backyard wondering what the hell happened and did Troy really feel that way or was Sharpay stretching the truth as usual.

* * *

Gabriella slowly treaded inside the house after turning the lights off outside and locking up. Troy had yet to descend down the stairs from his private abode. Everything inside her ached to climb the espresso wood, but her fear was holding her back. The fear of him refusing to speak to her, the fear of what she felt outside, and the most frightening of them all, the fear that things would change between them. She had prided herself in being able to carry herself with poise and strength. The ability to not let the people around her influence her decisions and drive. She didn't take no for an answer or let the mumblings of false information deter her from her dream, her ultimate goal. Which, is why she is the success she is now. However, over the past year she had found herself growing to need something, to need someone and all that was encompassed by one person…Troy. It was frightening, actually. She found herself not only caring about her thoughts but his as well and that wasn't how she did things. Her mother had not been the most supportive, for the sole reason that she didn't want her change into something she didn't recognize. She vowed to be successful on her own accord not for what the industry or the people around her wanted her to be. She wanted to be Gabriella and if she didn't make it then at least she could say she had been true to herself. It worked out for the better luckily.

She met Troy and the pull, the connection was so intense that she couldn't deny that she wanted him in her life. She never expected to need him they way she did…to need to hear his voice on a regular basis, to need to know his thoughts, to actually care so much that it hurt that he might be upset with her.

She curled up on the sofa and wrapped the throw around her tiny confused form. She gazed up at the cascading spiral staircase to where he probably laid strong and kind upon his soft king size mattress. That strong and loving man she cherished laid in sadness and it hurt so greatly that she was the cause.

She sat up and pulled the pad from inside the coffee table and scribbled something down. She resumed her position on the couch and stared off into the vacant space that she hoped and prayed he would occupy soon. She wanted to just see him smile and feel his solid arms around her slender body. Only then would she know that it would be okay. She just wanted to pretend it never happen like she always did with negative encounters. This was different though. She sadly knew it. They had never remained this distant and emotionally unconnected for this long. The swirling sick feeling swarming in her stomach sent fright to her mind and heart.

She let out a comfort seeking sigh, "Come on Troy" she said just above a whisper. She wanted, no, she needed him to come to her and wipe it clean. She needed to rid this horrible feeling. She needed what she had with him thirty minutes ago, but she wasn't sure if that would ever be possible. Her feelings for him were growing in a way she hadn't expected and that bubbling denial was slowly being chiseled away and her conscious thoughts were beginning to see what she refused, but when would she really see it, really, really see it? That was the question. A drastic and dramatic question that she would only know was or wasn't the product of the vast quantities of alcohol she had consumed when she saw the sandy haired heartthrob.

That question would soon be answered.

* * *

Troy finally came down from upstairs fully expecting for everyone to have left, everyone. As he made the final step onto the solid ground of his den he stopped in his tracks finally catching site of the tiny figure upon the large leather. His eyes grazed over the sweet and beautiful balled up form that was breathing slow and heavy. He let out a deep conceding sigh. No matter how much he jazzed himself up upstairs into the conclusion that he just had to step away from her. Whether it be with the help of counseling or lying about whatever he had to in order to increase distance. He couldn't in the end. The present sight a few feet away from him was the solidifying conclusion. He didn't want a life that didn't have her in it. The idea of not being able to see the vulnerable perfection that snoozed peacefully upon _his_ furniture wasn't something he wanted to ever experience. It was amazing and almost sad that the effect just a 3D real visual of her goddess presence could change what his mind knew he needed. His heart and desire was stronger and as dramatic as it sounded he didn't want to continue this path of life without her by his side to giggle, offer sweet words or hug him through it, even if it was in the form of a best friend and not the affectionate lover her dreamt and prayed for.

He walked the few feet towards her and sat on the hard coffee table adjacent her sleeping body. He smiled as he watched the long black trestle glide along her chest as it rose and fell. He let his eyes drift upward to the soft distinct features of her plum lips and sculptured cheekbones. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He reached out for her hand and cupped it in his. He traced the bumps of her knuckles with the pad of his thumb as he watched her sleep.

He ran his hand over his face in aguish as his sorrowful eyes studied the woman he wanted more than his next breath. He dug the palm of his hand between his eyes as he did his best to wipe the desire away. His gaze drifted sideways and caught site of the feminine scribble. He picked up the pad and read.

_Troy,_

_I'm sorry. I never ever want to hurt you or upset you and that's what I did. If you're reading this then I guess I fell asleep waiting for you. I hope you can forgive me…Please…with sad puppy dog eyes._

_Ella_

Troy smiled at the letter and then at her. He brought the soft skin of her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He took the pad and scribbled something down, placing it back where it previously was. He reluctantly released her hand and stood. He reached down to the soft blanket and pulled it over her chest. He gave her one more longing look and then headed upstairs.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open. She winced at the mildly uncomfortable pressure between her eyes as she sat up. She looked around trying to collect her bearings. She was still in Troy's den. A harsh pain suddenly hit her in the chest as the recollection of last night came screaming into her brain. "Fuck" she said under her breath.

She took a deep breath and swiveled her body so that her feet we now hanging over the couch. She dipped her head into her hands trying to calm the waves of disappointment and guilt pinging at her chest. She fell asleep waiting for Troy. She shook her head as sharp tingles stabbed at her orbs trying to force wet heat to fall. She swallowed the flooding emotion and removed her head from her hands only to see words on the pad she had written on last night. A quick hopeful smile pulled at her lips as she picked it up and read his words.

_I know. There is nothing you can do that will ever make me not forgive you Ella. I'll see you in the morning._

_Troy_

Gabriella felt a swell of relief enter her gut, but what overpowered anything she was thinking or feeling was the sudden rapid beat of her heart. She sighed and fell back against the couch, closing her eyes as she did so. What the hell was going on with her?

"Well, hello Sleeping Beauty" his husky masculine voice rung out.

Gabriella's eyes rapidly open. A gleeful smile covered her face as she instinctively shot up from the sofa and ran for him. She flung her arms around his neck, digging her small nose into the crook of his manly scented neckline, "Troy" she squealed.

Troy smiled as he ran his hand down her back closing his eyes as he did so.

She pulled from the nook she found comfort in and stared into his ocean eyes, "I'm so s…"

Troy wet his bottom lip as he brought his long finger to rest upon her crimson lips, "shh…you don't have to say anything"

Gabriella's stopped breathing for a moment from the kind gesture and delightful surges emitting onto her lips. She gave him a warm smile, "You're the best Heartthrob"

He chuckled, "uh huh"

Gabriella released her arms from around his neck, "I better hurry we have to be at the studio in an hour"

Troy nodded, "there's Advil on the counter"

Gabriella had already made her way to the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and smiled her heart jolting grin, "you always take care of me" she said with a giggle and skipped up the stairs.

Troy sighed as he looked out the large window to his backyard, "yeah"

* * *

Gabriella had been walking around the studio aimlessly feeling rather bored. She had already given her interview and since she had driven with Troy she had to wait on him, not that she minded. She had decided to go looking for him. It had been fifteen minutes and she had yet to hear his distinct voice. She rounded another corner and a smile crept upon her face. There it was. The voice she had come to know so very well. She followed the familiar sound to the opened doorway at the end of the hall. She leaned against the frame and smiled as she watched him cut up with the interviewer. Troy had such charisma. Her eyes followed every movement of his lips as he responded.

Troy laughed, "Oh yeah, man, Tom Cruise has left some large shoes to fill. I can only hope I do the role justice. Man, it was just an honor to be asked. There were times that we were filming and I was like shit, this is really happening."

Gabriella laughed inwardly. He was so cute. No matter how much he grew as an actor, no matter how extensive his name became known he was still the down to earth boy she had met a couple years ago and probably always would be.

"Okay, so let's change courses completely here" the interviewer stated.

Troy laughed, "uh oh"

"I promise to be gentle"

Troy laughed again and took a sarcastic deep breath, "okay"

"So, you met Gabriella Montez on this shoot and you two have become quite close have you not?"

Troy grinned as he crossed his defined arms, "Yes, I met Gabriella on this shoot a couple years back"

The interviewer gave him a pointed look, "and you two have become quite the pair. Always together"

Troy chuckled his deep laugh, "hey, you said it"

The interviewer laughed, "so are you two, you know…together…does Troyella really exist?"

Troy shook his head as a silly smile covered his face, "Gabriella is a great girl. I'm very blessed to have her in my life and I should probably send a thank you card to Vanity Fair for giving me the opportunity to get to know her. She certainly makes my days brighter," he said as he looked to the right and saw the current subject staring at him from the door. His deep spheres traveled the depths of hers. He flicked his sandy locks from his eyes and gave her his signature smirk and then turned back to the interviewer, "but I'm not going to address anything further because it would take away from what's trying to be accomplished by this interview and the careers the two of us are trying to grow."

The interviewer nodded, "okay"

Gabriella stood frozen to the door as her eyes sat wide and her face slowly paled by the second. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat. It was as if a bolder had been thrown directly at her chest. Her stomach sank to only be met by a swarm of fluttering butterflies. She did her best to regulate her breathing as tears began to fill her eyes. He was so amazing, so perfect, so loving, so genuine, so gorgeous….so…. She swallowed hard; at the moment there weren't enough words in the English language to describe the handsome man five feet away. A sweating tingle rapidly flew up her spine and a speedy beat consumed her heart. She wanted him. She really wanted him. Not in the way a friend should want another friend, but the way Sharpay accused on a daily basis. The desire to fling her arms around his neck and fuse her lips onto his was the current feeling and thought in her body. Her fingers traced her lips as she watched him finish his interview. Fuck. What now?

* * *

**uh huh....yep**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN : First off....THANK YOU!!!!!! Your response on the last chapter was amazing and really is the reason Im updating this soon. Thank you soo much for the great number of reviews. They were a stitch to read. Im glad yall are happy Gabriella finally removed her head from her ass and saw how freaking blue Troy's eyes are....among other things :) In this chapter she discovers quite a bit more  
**

**Anyway, thank you sooo much. I hope I get an equal response....or dare I say, even greater response from this chapter. It's quite long and has quite a bit of action. I had a blast writing this one and really didnt want to stop, hence how many words I used. **

**Enjoy....I know I did!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

The car ride back to Troy's place from the studio was oddly silent. He had tried to start numerous conversations with her but getting anything more than few word responses wasn't happening. They hadn't talked about what transpired last night because after the warm reception and seemingly normal and happy ride to studio it didn't seem that it needed to be addressed. However, at the moment he was wondering if the sudden change in mood that Gabriella was presenting had anything to do with it.

He looked from the road to study her rigid stance that was staring out the window; "are you okay?" his concerned voice asked.

"Huh…oh…um yeah…I'm fine. I think my headache is coming back" she said as she nervously laughed and attempted to give him a reassuring smile.

Troy narrowed his eyes, he knew she wasn't telling him everything. That crooked smile that now adorned her face was only present at certain times and those certain times were when she was hiding something. It only presented itself once in a blue moon and usually only lasted a few minutes before she blurted out the truth. He waited and got nothing. He decided to let it be for now. He would give it another day or so and then if things were still off with her he would ask her again, "okay"

Gabriella closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She knew that Troy knew she wasn't being truthful with him. He knew her like the back of his hand, but because he was such a gentleman and so absolutely wonderful he let her lie to him, for now anyway. She knew if her odd behavior continued he wouldn't stand for the lame headache response or whatever else she came up with.

Troy cleared his throat, "so, do you want to meet at my place or yours for the photo shoot?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and responded quickly and disjointedly, "um…I don't know…whatever you want"

Troy cocked an eyebrow at her words and tone, "okay…um…I just figured that since we won't get to hang out for a couple days that you might want to go together, but I mean, if you'd rather go alone that's fine"

Gabriella whipped her head around to face him. Her eyes widen in mild fright, "What? Why a couple days?" she didn't want a couple days. She needed to figure out what the fuck was going on inside her mind and body in regards to him. Gabriella was a hands on type of person and being in his presence was very pertinent for this trial, not to mention on normal circumstance she hated not being able to see him for a couple days, which really looking back on it should have been the first sign that maybe she wanted something more than platonic. Seriously though, she needed to know what she was feeling and if it was possible he felt or could feel the same way.

Troy laughed, "Awe….are you going to miss me?"

Gabriella smiled genuinely as her eyes eagerly searched his, "of course…I always miss you heartthrob"

Troy grinned. He loved when she said that, even it meant more to him than her, "I have a shoot for Elle tomorrow and a meeting for that new project I told you about the other day and I have no idea how long those artsy types are going to keep me" he said with a light chuckle as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he took a sharp turn forcing the veins running up his bicep to throb.

Gabriella's eyes had traveled from the striking blue to the solid roundness of his upper body and the sickenly sexy veins that were now announcing their perfect presence on his arms. Fuck, had they always looked like that? She wrapped her left hand around her right to prevent the itching desire to reach out and trace each glorious line.

"I hate your management team" she said under her breath. Well, at that moment she really fucking hated them. She would now have to rest in the torture of her own bubbling feelings alone. She sure as hell couldn't call Sharpay about it because that fucking sign she has been threatening would without a doubt be clutched under her arm and if she called Taylor she would call Sharpay and once again the fucking blasted sign would be tossed in her face. She never hated glitter more than she did at that very moment. Sharpay had finally forced someone to overdose on the stupid sparkling material, too bad it wasn't her crazy ass.

Troy cupped her knee in his strong embrace and lightly rubbed his thumb over the rounded smooth surface, "I think you will survive" he said with a laugh.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek fighting the desire to beg him to raise his electrifying touch up to the inside of her thigh. She giggled instead. God, she sounded like one of those fucking silly girls from Beauty and the Beast and Gaston sure as hell found nothing about those worthless hags appealing. Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes at the random thoughts swimming into her head, had she just quoted a fucking Disney movie, an animated one at that, oh God?

She cleared her throat, "fine…if you must, then you have to come to my place and have the car pick us up there"

Troy smiled his perfect white swagger and gave her a heart stopping wink, "you got it"

Gabriella swallowed, "I hope so" she said under her breath as she brought her gaze back to looking out the window at the rapidly passing homes.

* * *

Thank the heavenly stars. Gabriella's manager had called bright and early the next day to inform her that the cover for Cosmo that she had scored a couple months back would like to be pushed up to the next day in she was available. Hell yeah she was available. Apparently something with the photographer and going somewhere and a Mom, she didn't really know the true reason nor was she really listening, nor did she really care. She was up for anything that would distract the gnawing self-imposed questions eating away at her mind.

After receiving the call from her manager Troy called with his daily wake up chime and she did everything in her power not to bluntly ask if he liked her like that. Yeah, it was a six grade question, but blunt had always worked for her in the past, but she fought the desire deciding that this possible change of circumstances deserved more than her impatience. It was a big deal and it needed careful consideration and thought. She piddled around the house for a few more hours and then took an Ambien and went to bed.

The next morning she was awoken by the sexy voice that had done naughty things to her in her dreams. It was crazy how one epiphany out of nowhere could totally sex up her sleep time. Damn, if he was anything like what she dreamt about she was never going to want to get out of bed. Well, assuming getting into bed was even an option. As of right now this was a one sided desire as far as she saw it.

The shoot had gone swimmingly and the shots she had seen had her more than pleased. However, what she was actually elated by was the fact that it had taken hours on hours and now it was rather late. She was now only one more night of sleep before she would be able to see Troy and that much closer to getting to the bottom of the fluttering pit that was now her stomach.

She took another Ambien and went to bed.

* * *

"Gabriella" Troy shouted as he entered the main room tossing his signature shag from his light eyes. She was nowhere to be found, so he tried again, "Ella…are you here or have you been tied to you bed and gagged?"

A light giggle was heard from upstairs. Troy's gut instinctively lurched at the honey sound.

"If that were the case I wouldn't be able to answer….I'll be down in a bit heartthrob" she called from the hall in front of her bedroom.

Troy rolled his eyes, "you have five minutes and then I'm leaving without you" he said as he took a seat on the sofa and crossed his jean clad leg knowing he would do nothing of the sort. He peered down at his wrist to study the hands on his watch, "starting…now"

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror with confident eyes. A playful smirk curled her lips as she turned to the side to take in what she had decided to wear today. She knew she wouldn't be wearing it long because the moment they got to the location she would be changed into whatever they saw fit, but the moments that she wasn't in their attire she needed to make sure she made an impression. She needed to do what had to be done in order to explore what she had been feeling for the past few days. She needed to discover if Troy could possibly reciprocate those emotions and this was test one.

She flung her perfect flowing midnight curls from her shoulders as she exited her bedroom and then made her way down the hall to the descending staircase, "do you want me to test that threat heartthrob?" she questioned as she stopped midway down the stairs where he could fully take in everything about her. She placed her hand on her hip as she cocked it to the side. She arched her back slightly as she raised her eyebrows in a dare while letting her gleeful yet devious smirk pull at her perfectly glossed lips.

Troy lifted his head at the sound of her lower than normal voice. He immediately sprung to his feet as his cyan eyes widened and changed to a darker hue. He felt his mouth losing the ability to supply moisture to his swelling tongue as his eyes traveled from the nude strappy "fuck me" heels that covered her delicate feet to her bare toned, long as shit legs until they finally reached the small strap of cut off jean fabric that barely covered the body part that Troy was certain would make him cum instantly upon sight. The waist band of the shortest shorts he had ever seen in his life hung low on her round hips and clung to her protruding hip bones. He swallowed the building lump of desire racing up his throat as his gaze lingered on her tight and visible taunt abdomen that only became covered by the light brown t-shirt an inch above her bellybutton. He took a deep breath as he forced his eyes to travel north and north was so good. Her perky breasts were free and erect under the thin material that resembled some sort of a t-shirt. He let out a light groan as his navy eyes finally found her sultry and amused caramel ones. She was trying to kill him.

Gabriella's smirk widen, yep, she had killed him. The look in his eyes was unmistakable and she liked it. It was definitely a step in the right direction. He obviously liked what he saw, but she couldn't discount the male factor, she was indeed wearing little to nothing, but at least it had elicited some response. He wasn't completely numb to her body and that was good. Test one complete and a success.

"You um…" he began as he rubbed the skin on the back of his neck raw.

Gabriella let out a giggle as she took the last step from the stairs and then walked towards him, "I um…" she picked at him, "I'm ready heartthrob…lets go see what compromising positions Vanity Fair can put us in this time" she said as she wrapped her hand in his and looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk, "maybe you will get to cop a feel again" she remarked with a wink.

Troy let out a deep needy laugh that he hadn't expected to come out, but he went with it. He pulled her back towards him so that her backside lightly ricocheted off his solid chest, "sounds like someone's hopeful" he whispered against her ear.

Gabriella laughed as pleasure striking tingles trailed down her chest, "maybe" she responded as she pulled him along through the house absolutely loving and appreciating their playful flirty moments all the more now.

* * *

Troy dug his toes into the sand as he waited on the beach for the remaining girls and Chad to arrive from hair and make-up, Gabriella was one of the girls. He crossed his sculptured arms over his chest as he observed the thin material of his white crew neck t-shirt. His eyes traveled down to the low hanging denim jeans that were held up by at thick brown leather belt. He was quite comfortable. He looked around at the others and they seemed to be dressed in similar attire. It seemed that they were trying to make this as relaxed a shoot as possible, which was good, but Troy couldn't help but wonder why.

He let out a groan. What was taking so long? He was bored. He wanted Gabriella to come back and entertain him. She had been quite entertaining already this morning. Their normal flirtatious banter seemed to be on a higher than normal chart, not that he was complaining, it was just something he had noticed. His hopeful heart wanted to read more into it, but the logical side chalked it up to her just being excited for the shoot and having not seen him in a few days.

Gabriella walked from behind the tent where she had dressed and finished with all her applications. She shook out the perfect tight curls as she waded through the sand. When she reached her target she ran the expanse of her hand along the small of his back, "hey" she said as she came to stand beside him.

Troy looked to the new presence. His lungs constricted into a tight mess as he observed the small fabric of her gold and black triangle top and matching string bikini bottoms. He cleared his throat as he ripped his head from the sight of her in order to calm his escalading nerves, "took you long enough"

Gabriella laughed as she ran her tongue along the back of her teeth, "it takes a while to look this good"

Troy chuckled as he eyed her up and down taking his time to memorize every inch of her bare skin, "hmm" he said with an eyebrow raise and then looked back out at the ocean crossing his arms tighter along his chest.

Gabriella was completely in favor of how tight that shirt was on him. It clung to every curve of his perfect anatomy and his jeans hit just low enough to make you beg to see what was underneath. Gabriella groaned, when had she become this horny and thought such explicit thoughts?

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's great to see that you all have yet to get yourself confined to a rehab hospital or tied some sex scandal. It's a pleasure to shoot you fabulous people again"

Gabriella snickered.

Troy looked at her out the corner of his eyes and mirrored her grin.

"Okay…it's going to be pairings grouped together in this joint shot. So you with the poof top go stand next to the chick with the dark hair, sorry I can't remember your name and you there you're with him and um, Heartthrob, well, hello there," she said with a wide grin.

Gabriella snickered again.

"You're with the blonde on the end" she instructed with a wave of her hand for him to go stand next to her.

Gabriella's mouth fell. What the fuck was this? Um…no.

"Porter, you're with Gabriella." she instructed for the jet black haired actor to come towards her.

Troy's eyes narrowed.

The photographer stood back and observed the couples she had created. She narrowed her scrutinizing gaze and perched her lips as she thought about the shot. After a few moments she shook her head, "nope…I can't do it…Heartthrob, you can wipe that scowl of your face….you're back with Gabriella"

Chad laughed loud and out loud.

Troy looked over his shoulder as he walked back over to a satisfied and smiling Gabriella and glared at him mouthing "fuck you"

The photographer instructed the others along the stretch of sand and finally came to Troy and Gabriella. "Heartthrob, take a seat on your ass and bend your knees. Um…Gabriella saddle up"

Gabriella scoffed, "excuse me?"

The photographer looked blankly at her and let out a sigh, "saddle up…straddle his waist love…I'm pretty certain you can handle that" she spat as she walked back to the people aiding her in the shoot.

Gabriella smiled as she cleared her throat. Maybe this bitch photographer wasn't so bad. She slowly lifted one of her legs over his waist as she planted her ass atop his groin. She lightly fidgeted as she curled her legs around his waist and dug her toes into the sand behind him. She bit down on her lower lip as she instinctively straightened her back and wrapped one of her slender arms around his sweaty neck brushing her rounded chest against his. A gradual smirk touched her lips as the slant of her tongue darted along the corners of her mouth, "Something tells me this is the one of many compromising positions we will find ourselves in" she said with a gleam in her eye.

Troy was trying desperately to concentrate on breathing in and out. His heart had begun to race out of his chest the moment her perfect barely covered ass stationed itself above his straining organ. When she spoke it sent a jolt behind his belt and a heat covering his already sweltering body. The words alone were hot as hell, but hearing them on the luscious plump lips of the woman he had desired for so long was enough to force all logical thought from his over active brain, lucky for him the witch of photographer sought their attention just as his hand was about cup the swell of her ass and grind her into his aching pelvis.

She handed Gabriella a fedora that coordinated with her suit, "play around with it…we're about to start shooting…you two…um…just keep doing what you're doing" she said with a smirk and a head shake.

Gabriella giggled as she placed the hat on her head, "God…she's so dirty. I mean, was it absolutely necessary to get that crude wench again?"

Troy grinned at her now level face as his hands wrapped around her tiny waist and his finger lightly traced the softness of her skin, "her shots were good last time Ella"

Gabriella smirked, "you're enjoying his aren't you?"

Troy chuckled "it is quite….different for us"

Gabriella shrugged as she placed her hand atop the hat on her head. She tilted her head back and smiled as she looked at the camera, "enjoy it heartthrob"

Troy drug his lower lip inside his warm mouth as he stared at her. God, he had dreamed of having her positioned like this over his cock so many times. Well, she was naked and they were in a bed and there weren't cameras…well, if she wanted cameras, he could have obliged that.

"Heartthrob…seriously…look at the fucking camera. I didn't place her like that so you would completely lose focus…it's suppose to be hot…but come the fuck on"

Gabriella let out a fit of giggles and Troy rolled his eyes. Her gaze caught his and she started laughing again. Troy chuckled, "oh it's funny huh?"

Gabriella nodded with a smirk.

Troy's fingertips began to dig into her slim sides and quick burst of laughter escaped from her now fidgeting body from the blissful tickles his fingers were displaying.

The photographer continued to shoot the others and the natural interaction between the two. She rolled her eyes, "whatever" she groaned and brought the camera to look at the latest shot of the two of them expecting it be a mess. Gabriella had her hand securely atop the hat with her head thrown back and turned towards the camera with her chin dipped down and a perfect smile on her flawless face. Troy's hands were securely around her waist as he looked at Gabriella but slightly at the shooting lens. His grin read adoration and excitement. Their bodies were tangled in a mess of perfection and beauty, "Hmph…okay" she said in surprise and continued to let the naturalness between them continue. The shots were coming out outstanding.

* * *

The photographer had chosen to do the individual shots for each of them in the pairs they were set up in for the group shot. They were now up and the mischievous smirk on the witch's face had them wondering what she had in stored for them.

"Gabriella, you are going to be first….I want you to lie in the sand and just give me some playful actions with big smiles and then pouty ones. Just go with it and be as natural as possible"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She gave Troy a swagger of a grin and did as she was told.

Troy watched on as her perfect smooth form became sticky and dirty from the heat and her constant sexy movements in the sand. It was so hot! Blinking at the moment only occurred when his eyes screamed with a stinging feeling. He didn't want to miss a thing. Not one thing.

"Um…okay Troy…you're going to be a little more stationary. I want you to just kind of play with the shirt. Like lifting at the sleeves to show off your arms as well the hem at your abdomen, then strip it off when you're ready and just kind of go with it"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella grinned as she fingered the hair framing her face while watching the perfection that was her sweet and absolutely gorgeous best friend. Her absolute favorite part was when the thin material that was his shirt came flying over his head. It looked great on, but it sure as hell looked better off.

"Okay…I want to do a few more and then it's a wrap. Alright…Gabriella lay back in the sand." She instructed.

Gabriella pulled up the sweetheart strapless bandeau leopard print swimsuit top they had changed her into for this portion of the shoot. She laid down and lifted herself up on her elbows and awaited instruction.

The photographer smirked, "Troy…now you saddle up…lay on top of her"

Troy's lips parted in shock, but he quickly recovered. He took a silent deep breath and slowly walked over towards her. He looked down into her deep eyes and gave her the smile of apology he thought she wanted. He bent down to her height, never letting his gaze leave hers.

Gabriella felt her pulse begin to rise the closer he came. Something about this felt different. It wasn't playful like it was earlier. This had an intimate seriousness to it. Her chest began to rise and fall a little quicker than before as she spread her legs so that he could nestle between them. Her chocolate pores bore into his dark ocean irises as she let her body drift to fully lie in the grainy sand.

Troy swallowed the quick beats of his heart as the air surrounding them became thicker. His heart was beating ninety to nothing. He gazed down upon her in a look of awe and adoration. He felt a swell of exhilaration hit him. She almost looked nervous. Gabriella never got nervous. The hopeful side of him was taking over and the darkness of her orbs sent sweat trickling down his spine. He nudged his knees between her thighs as he gradually lowered his weight on top of her. He felt his breath quicken and then cease as he felt her leg lift and raise to wrap around his lower half.

He stopped thinking and just did. No questions, no nothing revolved in his mind.

He lowered his head to rest against hers as the span of his hand slowly glided up her thigh and over the firmness of her heated stomach. He swallowed slowly as his eyes rapidly traced the stunning features of her face, never wanting to forget this moment. He quickly wet his lips as he thrusted his weight into her as his hands crawled up the sides of her breast to her slender panting neck. He held back a groan as she arched into his touch. He closed his eyes as burst of feelings and jolts of pleasure scorched every inch of his body. His thick hands firmly slid along her defined cheeks to leisurely tangle in the mass of soft curls. His lips lingered millimeters from her lips while his shaking orbs never left hers.

Gabriella felt like she was about to combust. The feel of his weight against tingling skin sent a pool of excitement to the center of her suit bottoms. She couldn't pull her eyes from the capture his had created, nor did she want to. Her lungs did their best to keep up with the rapid intake of breath she was forcing into them. It was pleasurable. His musky sweet breath lingered over her nostrils making her ache to close the short distance between their panting lips. Her hands traveled up his bare damp sides and she felt her core begin to pulse at the spasm that occurred under her touch when she glided over his abdomen. Her fingers ghosted over his shoulders and over the light stubble on his cheeks. She ran her tongue over her upper lip hoping and praying that it would touch his and signal that she wanted nothing more than for him to plunge his tongue into her begging warmth.

"And that's a wrap" the photographer shouted.

Troy whipped his head towards the smirking photographer. He hadn't realized she was even shooting. He shook his head in order clear his mind. He had gotten so caught up in his desire and Gabriella had let him. That was the shocking thing. Should he question that or should he avoid the inevitable shoot down? They had been working, even if _he _hadn't realized it, but did she?

"Gabriella" he whispered.

She just stared at him completely motionless.

He laughed, "Gabriella"

He slowly and reluctantly lifted himself from her and offered his hand for her to take, "Come on…stop playing around"

Gabriella looked at him and then at his hand, "huh?"

"The shoot's over" he said with a grin.

Gabriella forced a smile, "oh"

_Damn_

_

* * *

**Ha....so close....yet....**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: I'm anxious**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

It was like it never happened.

Neither had muttered a word of what had emerged physically or emotionally between the two of them that day in the sand. Gabriella knew how she was feeling. Gabriella knew what she saw in his serene eyes, but she was scared to comfort it or him. She was scared of the intensity in her feelings. She was frightened of little reciprocation no matter the desire she saw in his orbs and that F word, was one that wasn't in her vocabulary, until now. She was frightened that it wasn't how it looked. What she saw fluttering across the most earthshakingly beautiful eyes was a fluke, was an in the moment type of occurrence and that right there was enough to keep her mute for the past several days and force her into a realm of denial and avoidance.

He had bounced back so fast when the flashes that she hadn't even realized were occurring ceased. Speaking for herself, the second her back hit the grainy surface she felt as if she had been pushed into an alternate universe that only revolved around two people and those two people being she and Troy. She was frightened of how much she felt for him and scared that when she told him, because she was going to tell him one way or another, that it would ruin the only part of a support system she had. Troy had become the axis that supported her world and without that axis she would plummet into the unknown. A thought that had once pissed her off, freaked her out and scared her beyond her wits was now unmistakably her reality and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about and she knew that. Therefore facing it was the only option.

Tonight was the birthday party that she gladly and willingly put her heart and soul into. She wanted perfection for the man that had offered her security and warmth for the past couple years. It had started out to be a celebration of the birth of the most important man in her life, but had quickly been altered to hopefully yield something on top of that. Tonight would be the night that determined what would be. The skating around bullshit that they had been partaking in over the past week would soon end and hopefully be the one birthday present that he hadn't asked for but would beyond pleased that he received.

She knew that if his feeling were on the opposite side of the spectrum than she hoped and prayed for, that she could possibly be running the one night that was set aside each year to celebrate him and only him, but when taking a risk you have to go big. You can't think of the outlying circumstances that you have no control over. When you finally have had enough it just hits you and today was that day. She wanted him. She wanted him in every possible human way and today, the double two of his life she was praying that he was in the mood for celebrating that number.

A friendship that was double.

One of undying amity and another that was undeniably enamored with everything about him.

* * *

Troy had arrived at the location for his party through the back door. The paparazzi had obviously heard about the revelry and were camped out in hopes to get a glimmer of him and the guest as they arrived. Thankfully he was able to be ushered without them catching him and true to form Gabriella had gotten top notch security to cover every end.

Gabriella had insisted that they go separate because she had to get there a little early to make sure things were absolutely perfect for such a special night, her words, not his. So, she was somewhere amongst the masses of friends and family that had been invited.

Since the photo shoot, that he would without a doubt dream about for the rest of his life he had tried his damndest to push every jolt of want to the back of his mind whenever he was around her. No matter the depth of desire he felt for the dark haired beauty he couldn't allow himself to travel down that eventual torturous road. No matter how her hands skated over his skin and how the darkness of her orbs told every sense in his body that she was totally into the tangle of limbs their bodies were in he couldn't let that consume his pleading mind. He had been taught quite some time ago that when you're doing something for work you had to keep your mind on that concept. It was great advice and the moment he tried to harp on the "what if" Shelia's words would come screaming into his head. She had advised him the moment he had become a client that work was work. Whenever it was tied to that label everything thing should be seen as such. You can't let yourself get personally involved in what you are doing. It's a job and nothing more no matter how it may appear on the outside. Even though the relationship the two of them had really couldn't compare to any of the other actresses or models he had shot with, he couldn't steer his mind away from that very important counsel even if he wanted nothing more than to just blurt out that he felt something and he thought that she might as well because once you start making exceptions lines become blurry. Lines that were never to become blurry. Lines you don't want to become blurry.

A high squeal and an uncalled for smack against the head jolted him out of his deep thoughts. He lightly rubbed the sore spot as his eyes contorted into pain, "not exactly the reception I was expecting on my birthday but uh…thanks Sharpay…for coming?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I don't care if it's your fucking birthday. Consider it one of your spankings that I hope to God you get tonight from someone who's name rhymes with Brabriella. That slap was too hopefully to wiggle whatever bit of sense you have left in that fluffy head free and in the open." She studied him with a scrutinizing eye…"hmm…you still look hopeless….answer this question for me…are you going to let Brabriella spank you…I have a whip in the car if you'd like to borrow…just putting that out there"

Troy groaned and rolled his eyes, "Always a pleasure Sharpay" he spat as he went to move past her.

Sharpay side stepped, "you didn't answer"

Troy crossed his arms, "it was a stupid question"

"Pish posh…I still want an answer" She stated sharply as she tapped her inpatient luminous foot.

Troy sighed and gave her a sarcastic smirk deciding the fuck with her, "only if she wants to"

Sharpay's mouth parted, "don't…don't you tease me like that Troy Bolton…Don't you get my hopes up. Don't you make me think my dream can come true…don't you do that to me Bolton" she stated franticly.

Troy laughed, "Your dream is for Gabriella to spank me?"

Sharpay shrugged, "something like that…the spanking is kind of part of a process."

Troy held up his hand, "don't tell me…I'm going to go and try and..."

He was interrupted, "and find your Bond girl…by the way…you look very fuckable tonight." She said as she looked his classic black tux up and down, "I hope Gabriella didn't wear panties" She finished with a devious smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes again, "bye Sharpay…and feel free to get naked again…that was quite entertaining last year" he said with a snicker.

"Fuck you Bolton…I was trying to liven up your dying party"

"Uh huh…later….um" he surveyed her costume, "what are you?"

Sharpay's face brightened like a star, "I'm glitter Barbie"

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion, "there's no such thing"

Sharpay scoffed as if he had said something completely outrageous. She cocked her head and perched her lips, "there is now"

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when he finally found her. A soft smile played at his lips as he watched her sweetly giggle while talking with his parents. Her dark locks were pulled back into a loose bun giving a perfect view of her slender neck and defined feminine facial bone structure. The faultless curvature of her mouth was lightly highlighted by a fine nude gloss that fully invited a guest to linger upon what he believed to be sweet perfection. Oh, how he wanted to be that guest. Her high rounded cheekbones sat in a perfect smile emphasizing the glow of her sparkling skin and the light shimmer that covered her olive lids. Her caramel orbs were twisted into the natural smile that made his heart thud out of his chest. The curvature of her slender body was covered by a fitted sleeveless dress that hit at an optimum spot to give an ideal view of the long sexiness that was her two stems. The sparkling twisted material that covered the gorgeous material glistened with the light of the hotel and built a natural spotlight upon her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning tonight.

He took a deep breath, straightened his black bow tie and ran his hand lightly over his slicked back stands.

"Hey Mom…Dad" he greeted as he wrapped his mother in a sweet embrace and gave his father a handshake.

"Hey Sweetie…happy double birthday love" Leslie Bolton loving voice sung to her son.

Troy chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "not you too with this double birthday shit…crap" he smiled cheekily.

She shook her head, "it's a special birthday Troy"

Troy eyed Gabriella from the corner of his lids, "you've gotten to her" he accused with a smirk.

Gabriella shrugged, a guilty grin suddenly on her face, "maybe"

Troy nodded in understanding, "uh huh…well, I'm glad you two could make it…thank you"

Jack patted him on the shoulder, "of course son…so you think that chick will get naked again?"

Troy and Gabriella snickered while Leslie gave him a hard smack to the stomach.

Jack threw his hands up, "what…it was just a question…pure curiosity…nothing more."

"Yeah…Dad…right" Troy laughed as he watched his mother tear his father alive with her "mother eyes."

"Hey…you ready for your big introduction Heartthrob…it's your day after all" her honey voice asked.

Troy quirked his head and cocked an eyebrow, "how big?"

Gabriella wrapped her hand around his and grinned at the sudden heat flooding her system. She playfully gnawed on the corner of her lip, "only one way to found out" she responded in a low sensual voice as she pulled him towards the center of the room where a large cake was being rolled out.

Troy took a steadying breath from the burst of nerve impulses erupting up his spine from her touch and the sexiness that was her voice.

Gabriella took the microphone from the staff member, "Hello" she greeted, "I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate the ever special double birthday for our Troy Bolton" she said as she threw a knowing smirk at him.

He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I also, what to thank everyone for dressing up…you can thank your birthday boy and his ever incessant obsession with James Bond for this costume party…anyway, you all look fantastic"

There was a loud familiar throat clearing.

Gabriella laughed, "especially you Glitter Barbie"

There was loud recognizable laugh. A laugh that belonged to only one afro producing man, "there's no such thing…..fuck…don't pull my hair glitter bit…."

"Ooookay…so now that, that is hopefully done " she interrupted with a light laugh, "let's all wish our birthday boy…my heartthrob…a very happy birthday…on the count of three….one…two…three"

Loud, not so in tune rounds of singing erupted the large room. Troy's attention stayed on the one whose voice seemed to wipe out all the others. Her soft seeking eyes were transfixed on his and he couldn't seem to tear himself away from the heart needing pool they had on him. Her beautiful voice entranced him as it always did and made him ache with undying want.

He took a deep breath as the song came to an end. A wide grin covered his face as he stepped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her long and softly against her warm cheek, "Thank you Ella" he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella swallowed the swarm of butterflies flooding to the surface. She wet her drying lips as she sweetly smiled at him, "of course"

Troy blew out the candles and then took the microphone and lifted his head in acknowledgement. A cocky swagger pulled at his lips as he lifted his drink in the air, "let's make it memorable" he winked and then turned the drink up at his lips consuming the remaining liquid.

Gabriella watched on as the crowd roared in acceptance. It sure as hell was going to be a memorable alright. She downed the rest of her lemon drop and went in search of another.

* * *

The night had progressed and so had the consumption of alcohol. Gabriella nor Troy were exempt from that fact. Gabriella's was feeling quite great but not to the point that she couldn't be held accountable for her actions or what she really wanted. She had spent the past hour talking with as many people as she could, but kept Troy in the corner of her eye. From the glossed over look in his orbs she knew that he was probably flying, but his straight stature told her that it wasn't beyond recollection or memory.

She had just finished talking with one Troy's childhood best friend's when she saw Troy excuse himself from the circle of people begging for his attention. She sucked back the rest of her drink and followed his path. She took a deep breath and looked to make sure no one was watching her as she rounded the corner to the restrooms. She pushed open the door to the pristinely decorated men's room and stared at the back of the gorgeous man who her thoughts hadn't left all day. She felt her heart quicken a beat as she heard him sigh in pleasure.

She waited for the door to shut before announcing her presence and lightly turning the lock, "Troy"

Troy quickly whipped his head over his shoulder as he pulled up the zipper of his pants.

Gabriella let out a light whimper at him covering what she had recently been dreaming of seeing.

His dark navy hazy eyes caught hers and furrowed lightly in concern when he saw her straight face and staring eyes, "Gabriella" he said as he slowly approached her, "you okay…what's wrong?"

Gabriella silently shook her head and held up her hand for him to stop his approach.

Troy halted and looked at her with worry and confusion.

Gabriella closed the spaced between them in a painful silence. She took a calming breath, "I need to give you your last birthday present."

Troy shook his head still slightly confused, "Ella…you…"

Gabriella lightly placed her finger over his cool wet lips, "no…just let me speak first"

Troy swallowed and nodded as his face contorted into a mixture of bewilderment and fright.

Gabriella let out a deep breath as her chocolate irises slowly bore into his searching for strength, "I know you didn't ask for this, actually you didn't ask for anything…but I doubt this would be something on your list at least I don't think it would. I mean, I would loved for it to be because it would make this so much easier." She sighed realizing that she was rambling, "Anyway, that being said…" she blew out a lingering shaky breath as her heart pounded out of her chest, "I knew over a week ago, that I just had to give…I had to do this…so I hope…I hope you like it" she said just above a whisper as her hand slid up his heated collar seeking to tangle in the sticky hairs falling on his neck. Her dark eyes never left the depth of his ocean pools which forced a constant flutter to her heart and gut. She wet her lips as she flushed her body against his and in one quick movement pulled his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes tight as a sigh escaped her lips when he didn't pull away. She pressed her begging mouth firmly against his as she lifted up on her toes to increase the conduciveness while her fingers wrapped tightly around the strands that had previously lingered loosely between them. He wasn't pushing her off. She surged forward. Her smooth lips slowly coaxed his open and she slipped her longing slick tongue into the sweet warmth of his mouth. The second it fluttered against his thick snake like appendage all was lost.

Troy had been frozen in shock the second she fingered the hairs along his neck. His body hit overdrive when she pulled their mouths together and he lost all control as her tongue brushed against his. He had been dreaming and praying for this moment and it was now happening.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her thin waist lifting her from the ground as he tilted his head to slide to devour ever inch of her mouth in a rapid urgency. His tongue eagerly tangled with hers as his hand gripped the base of her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. He released her breathlessly with a smack of sweet lips parting. Their breathing was equally heavy as their dark eyes stared into one another with heated desire and complete awe.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

Gabriella smirked as she drug her bottom lip through her teeth when she heard the need in his voice. Her grin reached her sparkling eyes when she heard him grunt as he watched her every movement, "a little…but not in the aspect that it's the reason I'm doing this" she said in a seductive tone as she ran her finger down his chest to the waist band of his pants.

Troy growled as he lunged forward and captured her mouth with his. His tongue forced its way between her lips as his arms enfolded her waist lifting her from the ground and pressing her against the brim of the sink. His wanting lips moved quickly with hers as his hand swiftly and firmly glided up her smooth leg lifting the hem of the shinny fabric with each venture north. His fingertips walked up her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the discovery if she was indeed wearing panties as his tongue made a point to travel every centimeter of her sweet as sugar mouth. He let out a low grunt as the expanse of his hand rounded the back of her upper thigh and slowly slid over the rounded surface of her ass, "fuck" he groaned throwing his head back an inch as the span of his hand move north to slip under the thin lace fabric of her thong. He grasped the material eagerly in his hand and tugged in down a bit, "you wore panties" he all but howled between sharp breaths.

Gabriella giggled and he thought he would cum right there.

"Disappointed?" she asked with a fire of desire in her eyes.

Troy let out a groan that rippled up his throat from his gut. He shook his head, "just fucking ecstatic that I even got to find out"

Gabriella smiled as she lifted herself up onto the counter and wrapped her legs to circle his waist. She smirked deviously at him as she squeezed her legs tighter around him and pulled his groin to brush against hers, "keep kissing me and I might let you find something else out" her mildly drunk seductive voice stated.

"Shit" he grunted as he threw his coat from his shoulders and kissed her open and hard, grinding his lower half into hers.

It was unreal. It had turned out better than she could have ever expected. Not only had he not pulled away, he had come back for more on his own. The pleasure of his touch and the feel of his tongue was like nothing she had never felt from any man she had been with it this manner. The way his hands danced up her skin sent a painful yet pleasurable throb to her center. A throb that she wanted him to sooth, a throb that she had a feeling he would gladly oblige.

"Uuuh" she sighed with want as she tilted her head to side allowing his tongue to finally touch this virgin expanse of skin.

Troy nipped the sweet smelling surface that had taunted him for many years. He was in heaven. The pulsing music banging against the walls alerted him that this was really happening. Gabriella was letting this happen. She had wanted this to happen. How, When, and Why were all questions that had entered his head but one small grunt from her skillful lips wiped any and all questions away. Kissing, feeling, licking, sucking was a much better activity at the moment…any moment. His begging hands lifted her dress over her hips as his teeth wrapped around the thin sleeve and tugged it south in a hurry. His lips lapped the popping swell of her breast as his wide thick hands enfolded around her ass and tugged her against the fabric that held his hard saluting dick. A jolt of fire spread up his cock from the consistent thrusted sensation against her barely covered core.

Gabriella hastily ripped his tie from his neck and pulled each button from its closure as her core painfully ached for penetration, "oh my God" she grunted as he bit down on the roundness of her nipple and his fingers began to flutter underneath the fabric of her panties.

A light tapping suddenly ensued on the door, "I _mean_ to interrupt…but only to make sure that your clothes are coming off and words like "harder" and "oh yes" are the next things I can expect to hear" Sharpay's distinct voice sounded through the hard surface.

* * *

** AN: Okay. So, this chapter was really really important to me and your opinions and reviews on this chapter in particular will mean the world. I really put a lot of thought into this chapter way before the first chapter of this story was even written. There has been so much hype and anticipation for this to finally happen that I really tried my hardest to make it believable and allow you to really feel what was happening. I really hope I did that. Anyway, it has been killing me for about 12 chapters to have not been able to write anything like this so I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's means sooo very much!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: WOW!! The response last chapter was beyond amazing. That was without a doubt the most feedback I have ever received for a chapter on any of my stories. Thank you so much for taking the time to express your feelings and thoughts. It was an anticipated moment that Im sure all of you were waiting on so Im happy most of you were pleased with how it transpired. I genuinely was. Anyway, thanks soo much again. Im sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been out of town without access to upload. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's quite long and I truly enjoyed writing it. I have been waiting to be able to write something like this so I hope I dont disappoint. I look forward to the feedback on this one.**

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

Troy's tongue froze against her pebbled nipple, "Fuck" he groaned as he reluctantly released the sweet nub. He ran the slant of his tongue over the remaining remnants of her sweet moisture that lingered on his lips as his still desired filled eyes painfully and sorrowfully bore into hers, "Ella" he said softly between sharp breaths.

Gabriella loudly grunted as she threw head back in disgust, "I'm going to fucking kill her" she groaned quietly.

Troy smirked as his eyes traveled down to her slender legs that were still wrapped around his middle. He wrapped his hands around her ankles and slowly slid them forward caressing every inch of the gorgeous smoothness until they were lightly grazing the damp lace elastic next to her folds. His navy orbs danced along her pleasure filled smile, "I'll help you" he replied deeply.

The feel of him so close made her stomach flutter and the pool between her legs grow, "Fuck" she moaned as she hastily wrapped the stiff cotton of his shirt between her needy fingers and pulled him forcefully upon her. She fused her lips to his, plunging her warm heat into his mouth, starting a game of chase she desperately wanted to continue, but she knew she couldn't, not with crazy ass outside the door. She squeezed her thighs tighter around his center as she pressed her breast against his peeking bare chest, "Mmm" she grunted as she pulled away with a luscious smack. She traced the curvature of her mouth with her finger as she looked into his darkened eyes.

"I guess this has to end…for now" she smirked.

A bubbling grunt fell from his lips as he leaned down and pecked her, "for now?" he questioned flirtatiously.

Gabriella pulled the strap of her sleeve back into place and giggled when she heard him moan in displeasure, "uh huh" she said as she playfully nodded.

"This is the best birthday ever" Troy grinned.

Gabriella laughed, "this is only the beginning heartthrob…that is if you are okay with where this is leading"

Troy smiled a genuine happy smile as he finished buttoning the last few of his shirt. He cupped her heated cheek in the palm of his hand as he lovingly caressed the length of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His eyes had turned back into their sparkling sapphire as he gazed down into her seeking chocolate, "I'm more than okay with it Ella" he said as he leaned down and kissed her slow and sweet on the mouth.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter from the intimate action. This was good, very good.

* * *

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long sigh. She looked over her shoulder giving Troy a soft smile and then turned back towards the door to leave. A familiar hand covered hers as it twisted the lock. A constriction in her gut instantly ensued and a blissful surge lit up her skin. His hand lightly glided up her arm and turned her around. Her heart began to pound in her chest as his piercing cyan stare smirked and his lips descended upon hers. His perfect plumpness gently caressed and wet her lightly swollen lips, "I just needed one more" he whispered against her mouth.

Gabriella's eyes remained closed as she nodded. Her lids flickered open, "yeah…thanks"

Troy smiled and nodded, "we can go" he said as he took a step back and allowed her turn around and fully turn the lock so that they could exit the restroom.

Gabriella grinned when she saw Sharpay stumbled back and attempt to gather her balance.

"Hello Shar…restroom's free" Gabriella said as she and Troy attempted to move past her "awe" stare.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "What were you_ two_ doing in their _together_?"

Gabriella laughed, "I wanted to give Troy his present in private and it seemed like the most logically place"

"Hmm…yeah…especially if it results in pants and moans like the ones that were coming from inside"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you don't know what you are talking about."

Sharpay crossed her arms in countenance, "I think so, but if you insist on playing this little game…let's see it. What did she give you Troy…besides puffy lips and matted hair?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Troy laughed, "um…this watch…isn't it nice?"

Sharpay's light coffee eyes darted to the watch hanging loosely around his wrist, "hey…didn't your Mom gi…"

Troy cut her off, "nope, it's different…um come on Ella. I need to thank more people for coming" he quickly retorted as he laced their fingers together.

Gabriella grinned as she suddenly looked down at their hands. She giggled and nodded, "okay"

Sharpay stared at them with a turned in brow and curious eyes, "What the hell was tha…Oh My God….fuck….where did I stash that sign" she said to herself as she scurried off.

* * *

"I'm going to go say hello to some people," he ran his tongue over his lips, "um, do you want to come?" he asked nervously when they got an acceptable distance from Sharpay.

Gabriella looked up into his caring eyes and the strong urge to reach for the contours of his defined face and lightly run her hand through his soft sandy strands sent an itching desire to her appendages. She took a deep breath and slowly shook her head, "I'll let you make your rounds. I'm sure they want their own personal time with the birthday boy"

Troy took a step towards her and dipped his head just below her ear, "I'm only interested in one person in particular wanting personal time with the birthday boy Ella"

His low husky voice sent a quiver to her legs and an erotic shutter between her thighs. Her heart began to increase in beats and a light heat covered every inch of her needing skin. She gnawed down on her lower lips as she pulled her head back to look into his grinning blue irises, fuck they were gorgeous, "fuck Troy…if we could leave now" Gabriella moaned.

Troy gave her a satisfied smirk. He looked around to see if anyone was paying them any mind. He quickly slid his hand up her side and gently caressed the dip just below her breast with the length of his thumb. He brought his head back to linger below her lobe. He pretended to wet his lips, but lightly sucked the soft skin of her neck, "Soon" he whispered as his stroke ensued along the curvature of her breast. He smirked and pulled back. He gave her his signature wink and set off into the crowd.

Gabriella took a steadying breath as she closed her eyes to find her center. Holy Fuck. She had just made out with her best friend in a bathroom at his birthday party and now he was alluding to completing the deed that she had been dreaming about for weeks that seemed like years. It was all happening so fast. An hour ago she was fretting over whether or not he would even like the kiss or feel anything for that matter, but now there was no doubt he was into everything she was wanting and putting out there. The strong erection between his legs excited and pleased her. The orbs that had once been unreadable were now as clear as the air she breathed. He desired her. He wanted her. He cared for her and not just in the best friend way. It was more and the adoration and lust in his eyes told her that. The question now that plagued her thoughts was how long had he felt this way.

She watched him occasionally look over at her and smile and then pick up the conversation he was presently in. She was nervous. She was so close to getting something that she honestly wanted for as long as she had known him, she just hadn't realized it. She wanted this to go well. She wanted this to end well. He was her Troy. Her rock, her shoulder, her best friend and now she wanted him to be her lover. This was going to happen and she couldn't wait. What tomorrow would bring she would figure out then because right now having Troy's pristine naked body brush up against her was her only focus.

For now, she would take it clothed. She strutted up to where he was talking with his clearly intoxicated father and his glaring mother, "Hey Lucy, Jack…do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"Gabriella, you are so beautiful. My son can be so dense sometimes sweetheart, but he really likes you. He's just being a pussy…what is wrong with you son?" Jack slurred.

Gabriella giggled and Troy groaned.

"Seriously Dad." He rolled his eyes and then looked to his mother who shrugged and mouthed an "I'm sorry"

"Thanks" she said as she wrapped Troy's hand in hers to which he squeezed.

"So where are we going?" Troy whispered against her dark strands as his fingers grazed her hip and his pelvis brushed against her backside.

Gabriella moaned, "To dance" she said as she pulled him into the crowd of people bumping into each other. She lifted the arm of the hand she was holding and turned in a circle so that she was now facing him. She draped his arm around her waist as she slowly rocked her hips from side to side and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Her caramel spheres smiled into his excited ones and then she rocked her pelvis into his.

Troy grunted as his arms curled tighter around her slender waist and his center mocked her gyrations. His head dipped into the crook of her neck and moaned, "do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" his sweet nectar of a voice asked as his sweet heat lingered against her aching skin.

"Uh" she moaned as her hands slid up the base of his neck and locked around his soft strands and tugged.

The sound of her in this manner made his dick hurt in desire. He didn't care that they probably looked a little odd at the moment to watching eyes. They had danced before and they had danced dirty, but he was aware that way they were doing it at the moment was quite new and if people were watching closely they would have noticed, but he didn't give fuck at the moment. He had been hoping and praying for this instant from the second he met her. They were going to cross that line and he wanted to devour every second of it. They were going to be different and most importantly it was two sided. He could hear and feel her reciprocation. His lips brushed the skin of her collarbone, "shit"

Gabriella let out a throaty giggle, "tell me baby…how long?" her hips bucked into his growing erection as she coaxed their bodies into a harmonious slow dance. The tempo had softened and touching in such an intimate manner now appeared more normal.

Troy's hand traveled up the length of her back as he slowly moved with her. He let out a slow breath as he traced the outline of her cheek with the side of his thumb. He smiled at the quick intake of breath that promptly filled her lungs. His sapphire eyes gazed lovingly into hers as he wet his lips, "so long Ella…so very long"

Gabriella felt the inability to pull air into her lungs suddenly attack her body. She silently swallowed the swell of emotion curling her insides. The desire and sincerity in her eyes, voice and posture made her weak in the knees and her body want to fall to the floor in a mess of shock. Her now chocolate orbs jumped along every speck of his stunning blue gaze. The sexual atmosphere that had radiated off their bodies was still present, but had morphed into something more, something intense and driven by something unknown. Her desire for him intensified and her need was uncanny and could no longer be tamed, "I got you a room…lets go…now"

Troy felt his heart leap from his chest. Fuck, this was going to happen. He nodded.

Gabriella smiled and dropped her hand to tangle with his, "Try not to look at anyone…just get to the elevator. Security is at all the exits, but we have to be careful"

Troy did just that. He had completely forgotten about the fuckers outside who were probably in any nook and cranny outside trying to catch a glimpse of anything.

They reached the elevator and both their legs were twitch in anticipation and their eyes were boring holes into the two metal doors willing them to open.

The glorious ding sent from heavens filled the air and they instantly and simultaneously looked to one another. A happy smirk took over both their faces. They entered the confined space and waited for the doors to close and hold them captive until they reached the penthouse.

Troy bit the moist skin of his cheek as he looked over to the beautiful brunette who was looking anxiously at the walls of the rectangle. He took a deep breath as his warm ocean eyes trailed her exquisite form and his strong muscular legs lessen the space that consumed them. His heated hand glided down her arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. He let his eyes tell her his intentions as he stepped forward forcing her against the back wall.

The last thing Gabriella saw before the white lights of euphoria began to take over her senses was the perfect beam of his signature smirk. Her body turned to mush as her fingers clawed at the back of his coat while her tongue twisted into a hot embrace with his long wetness. She arched her back as she rose to her toes and tilted her head to the side to increase the depth of the kiss and intimacy of the body contact.

His hand expanded over the small of her back and shifted in a downward movement over her rounded ass to the back of her thigh. His fingertip dug into the smooth skin as he pressed his erection into the apex of her thighs while his lips set hers free and nipped and sucked the skin of her long supple skin.

"Jesus Christ…uhh… this is the longest fucking elevator ride ever" Gabriella moaned.

Troy chuckled against her skin sending a tingling vibration down her spine, "patience Ella"

Gabriella scoffed, "you have no idea that patience I have had"

Troy cocked his head to the side and smirked as his hands cupped her ass, "two years Ella. Two years of you going out with guy after guy, doing…I don't know what. Two years of catching glimpses of you naked. Two years of not just wanting to hold your hand, but to kiss it, not to just hug you, but to embrace you. Two years of just being your friend and watching and wishing for more."

Gabriella took a deep breath. Fuck. "Troy…I…"

Troy shook his head, "it doesn't matter now" he said as he peppered kisses from her cheeks, to her forehead to her lips, "just answer this for me?"

Gabriella silently nodded.

Troy smiled and drug his lower lip inside his mouth, "do you want more…more with us?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm letting you hold my bare ass in your hands. I'm would have let you fuck me in the bathroom down stairs had we not been interrupted. I got a room with an extra large bed in hopes that this exactly would happen." Her smiled grew, "God Troy…yes I want more. Not just because you fucking hot, but because I like you. I really like you and I want to give it a shot"

Troy took a deep breath, "Thank God" he moaned as he captured her lips in a long tender kiss.

The doors sprung open taking them from their moment. Wide smiles and passion covered their features. She wrapped her tiny hand around his and led them to the room, "I had our stuff brought up here earlier"

Troy laughed, "really?"

Gabriella giggled, "Like I said, I was hopeful"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as she opened door, "I like it" he spoke against her shoulder.

Gabriella swung the door open and stepped into the stunning and immaculate room, "Wow…they sure went all out for you, heartthrob" she stated taking in the various buckets of champagne and wine as well as the large assortments of flowers and various arrays of food that littered the room.

Troy released his hold on her and traveled further into the room. He rounded the corner and a playful smirk pulled at his perfect lips. He went to sit at the foot of the flawlessly made bed. He wiggled his ass along the soft mattress and then looked up into her smiling eyes that were now watching him, "truthfully…there are only two things that I need right now and really the first isn't a must, but it's nice…this large bed….and you"

Gabriella ran the slant of her tongue along the corners of her lips as she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "hmm…really" she responded as she slowly strutted towards him.

Troy nodded as he observed her slowly lift one leg over his lap straddling his waist as she stood. His hands instantly glided up the backs of her legs lifting her dress as they shifted north to grasp her smooth round backside. He pulled her down onto his lap and bucked his hips into her damp lace panties forcing a groan of relieved pleasure from their lips. His tongue traced the sexy indent of her collarbone up the length of her neck until he reached the sensitive spot under her chin to which she tilted her head to the side for enhanced admittance as a delight filled moan grew from her lips.

"Oh my God" She muttered hoarsely as she traced the backs of her teeth with the tip of her tongue.

Troy let out deep grunt as his fingers brushed the hem of her dress over her abdomen and stroked the firm slender flesh alternating between pinches of need and smooth tingle invoking circular rubs.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes as a playful and lustful smirk coiled her lips and dark eyes causing Troy to halt the wets caresses he was planting along her nape. Her slender fingers grasped the hidden metal and gradually lowered it down the track while tracing every surface of his navy irises and growing black pupils with her chocolate orbs. A pleased giggle left her swollen parted lips when she felt his bulge grow between her legs and his hips reflexively buck into her center when she lowered one strap of her dress releasing her perky breast and erect nipple.

Troy just watched in a strong still trance not wanting to move just in case this wasn't really happening. In case Gabriella, the girl he had loved for two years wasn't really lifting her hands over her head and staring confidently and assuring into his eyes signaling for him to complete the task of declothing her outerwear.

"Fuck" His parched throat lowly grunted as his sweaty hands pulled the attire over her falling curls. He rapidly darted his tongue over his dry lips as he surveyed every inch of her bare chest, stomach, and hardly clothed crotch. His gaze lingered on every part, every inch of her perfection as they drifted north to finally rest on her amused and desired filled globes. The tips of his fingers lightly fluttered over her bare back leaving a cool heart thudding pleasure along the silky exterior. When he reached the small of her neck he wrapped his strong hand around the surface as he stared into her eyes and then down at her lips. He took a deep breath as a cool and happy smile pulled at the curvature of his mouth. He connected their lips in a heated fire that left every inch of their bodies scorching. He lifted at the knees and flipped their bodies so that her back was now resting where he was sitting seconds prior. His fingers worked the last of the buttons of his shirt as his tongue captured hers in a caressing dance.

Gabriella arched into the new connection the two were embracing willingly. It was happening. She and Troy were going to that level. She and Troy were going to have sex and that sex was going to be fucking unreal. His kisses forced her heart to beat in a way that she had never experienced and caused he body to react in a desperate need for more of the addictive sparks that only he had succeeded in eliciting.

She ripped the button from his pants and forcefully pushed then down his muscular legs while kissing him was an urgent need to make up for all the time she had wasted not doing just that. Troy had made it clear that he had been feeling this way for her for quite some time and for some reason that made her want him more. His sincerity and truth only made certain that this was meant to happen; she only wished she had the thought to see it sooner. Troy always made her happy and she had a strong inkling that crossing this line that her happiness would grow and grow. She hooked her four fingers into the elastic band of his boxer briefs and pulled him to fall on top of her.

"Mmm" she moaned as she traced every contour, divot, and ripple of his back while arching her bare chest into his stone pectorals letting out a whimper as she felt her pert nipples graze his heated flesh.

The feel her intimate parts grazing his skin and her soft murmurs that only pleasure could invoke were forcing a pulsing problem to his dick. The absolute need to release said problem was itching closer and closer with each action and noise from her perfect body. Troy fought every urge to rip the thin fabric that held her heated core and push his boxers to his ankles and dive happily into her. He had been waiting for this moment for so long that he didn't want to ruin it, he wanted to savior it. They were going to sleep together. They were going to cross the line of friendship that usually could never be ventured back to. As his hands traveled down her sides inching closer and closer to the delicate fabric he knew preventing his mind and body from revealing in what it ached to do was hanging by a very worn away string.

He ripped his lips from their harmonious tangle with hers as he brought one hand to graze over her cheek and thread amongst her strands. His chest rose heavy and fast as he stared into her slightly parted lids, "Ella" he whispered.

Gabriella wet her lips, "what…why…why did you stop?"

Troy smiled down at her, "we're going there…and once we go there…we're there."

Gabriella giggled, "Troy…I want to go there…I want to get there…so fucking bad"

Troy sighed, "we do this…its…"

Gabriella grasped his lips in between her fingers, "Troy…I want to have sex with you…you have no idea how much I want to have sex with you. I understand what that means. I'm more than okay with it and in the morning when I have no alcohol in my system I know that okay will be nowhere near a good enough a word to describe how elated I am with it because from what you've been doing so far," she grinned, "I'm certain that cumming to you will make my toes curl and repeating that day after day will be a must."

"Fuck" Troy groaned as he closed his eyes at her words. Hearing that language come from her lips never sounded more right, more erotic, sexier and more appealing.

Gabriella's fingers glided down his back and pulled the elastic of his boxers to down to cup his ass so that the glorious bare flesh was peeking out for her touch. She wrapped her hands around each firm cheek and squeezed, "but I want more than just your body…I want you," she brought a hand to cover his heart and she smiled her sweet genuine smile as she looked into his eyes, "all of you"

Troy shook his head and grinned. Conversation over. He hooked his fingers along the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs. The palms of his hands moved slowly up her thighs to her stomach as his thumbs grazed the insides of her folds along the way. They both grunted from the new touch. The novel jolt that was coursing through their systems at the blissful caress solidified that they were meant to happen, that this was meant to happen. Troy hovered over her lips as he caught her wanting stare, "you've got it"

Gabriella smirked and rose to meet his lips pushing his boxers down over his erection as she nipped his lower lip. She curiously peered down at what she was certain would become her new favorite thing. A wide grin covered her face as she caught site of Troy in all his perfect pink glory. She playfully bit down on her bottom lips as she looked up at Troy from underneath her thick black lashes.

Troy laughed, "pleased?"

Pleased? Fuck yeah she was pleased.

Gabriella giggled her sweet laugh as she pushed up on his chest and rolled him over. She crawled onto his lap and brushed her core against his saluting shaft. Her fingers traveled the pack of abs as if tracing a maze until she reached his pecks. She hovered over his lips stroking his chest with her rounded breast. She smoothed her lips over his closing her eyes tight to savor the erupting tingles. She lifted her hips and teased his tip with her entrance.

Troy hands instantly griped her hips and let out a loud gruntal moan, "Shit"

Gabriella slowly littered kisses down his neck, "when you're ready"

Troy groaned and shifted his hands up her sides over the curvature of her breast to her cheeks. He brought her face to look into her dark eyes and swallowed silently. He peppered light kisses to her nose, cheeks, eye lids, and then her perfect plump curved lips. He bucked his pelvis forward inserting his tip inside her heat. Their breathing increased as he entered her fully and their bodies exploded in a relieved pleasure.

Gabriella grinded her hips closing her eyes as she arched her back while running her fingers through her hair. The feel of him big and hard inside her felt natural and completely and utterly amazing. The way his hands guided her along his shaft while pumping with a perfect rhythm hitting every pleasure spot inside her made he want to scream in ecstasy and extreme happiness. Her hot heated dreams did nothing to match reality, it was better…so much better.

Troy watched her pop her body in the erotic way he imagined countless times along his cock. The visual along with the rising throb shooting up his dick from her walls milking and constricting around him forced his mind to work extra hard not to explode. The bouncing of her breast and the sweaty heat covering her face was beautiful and beyond anything he mustered in his mind. She was perfect. She was everything. She was his…finally.

"You're amazing" he moaned as his fingertips drew lazy circles along her pumping hips.

Gabriella wet her lips as she leaned forward shifting him inside her. She moaned as she kissed him long and sweet on the lips, "no you're amazing…I'm…you're about to make me cum"

Troy groaned, "Jesus Ella" he barely stated as stars began to fill his vision.

Gabriella rolled her hips in a circular motion as she zipped her tongue into his mouth moving her lips with his in a harmonious and loving movement.

Troy smiled as he threaded his fingers through her hair. He thrusted his hips to meet her motions as his loving blue spheres dove into her chocolate orbs, "God…how I wanted to be with you" he muttered.

"Uhh" Gabriella groaned as her orgasm began to approach, "you're with me…and I'm with you" she moaned as she covered his lips with hers letting them ride the blissful lightening that was striking through their centers.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had some personal matters that I had to attend to that didn't allow me anytime to write. I hope no one is to upset by the wait. **

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter other than, I love being able to write them this way now. I only hope it can continue.**

**Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews, please keep it up. Thanks!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

Troy rolled over onto his side and shifted to rest his naked weight upon his bent bicep. His ocean elated gaze lingered over the soft sexy perfection that was currently curled on her side facing him. The high thread count sheets were clutched loosely under her arms and fell barely just above her naked breast. Her midnight curls laid in disarray along the delicate olive contours of her beautiful face and expanded across the plush pillow. His heart skipped a beat when she shifted closer to brush against his skin and a light purr of content left her sleeping lips. A soft smile formed his mouth as memory of last night played out across his vision. The gorgeous specimen that willingly pressed herself against him at the moment had confessed, expressed that she wanted him, not just as a best friend but in the way a woman yearns for the opposite sex. He didn't know where to go from here, but there was one thing he was certain of. He had gotten the taste of feeling, touching, and being inside her and that was something he didn't want to live one more day of his life without, ever again. He loved her and in time she would know that. For now, he wanted them to be a them, a true them.

The time on the clock caught his attention and he knew that if they wanted to get out of the hotel without being noticed then they would need to leave shortly. He skimmed the side of her face with the backs of his knuckles and nuzzled her nose with the rounded tip of his, "Ella" he sung pecking her lips lightly. She slowly stirred and then gradually opened her eyes as an instantaneous smile curled her perfect round lips. She giggled and rolled her teeth over her lower lip, "morning" her sleepy groggy voice spoke as her large dark pores stared up into his.

Troy shifted so that their naked fronts were grazing one another. Trying his hardest to ignore the instant jolt tickling the tip of his shaft, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "it's a very good morning…the best I've ever had"

Gabriella smirked and raised her eyebrows, "really…hmm…even better than the morning you..."

His warm sensual lips silenced her into a moan. He pulled away slowly and looked into her face with a swagger, lifting his body to rest on top of hers. He threaded his fingers through her curly strands and began to suckle the skin under her chin, "this morning trumps every morning to date, baby"

Gabriella arched her back as she closed her eyes enjoying the new welcoming sensations that his touch elicited inside her. She wet her lips, "Mmm….baby? I like how that sounds coming from your lips…mmm"

Troy chuckled, "well, _baby_…if you keep moaning like that I don't think I will be able to control my dick for much longer" his husky voice groaned as his hands slid down her face over the roundness of her breast to the curvature of her hips.

Gabriella seductively gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she began to spread her legs, "I like you talking to me like that…and if you keep it up…I won't be able to keep my legs closed" Her sultry voice spat back with a gleam in her sparkling brown eyes.

"Fuck" Troy moaned as he caught her lips in a long probing tangle of a kiss that could have lasted for ages, but in this moment in time he knew that wasn't a possibility. He rested his forehead against hers, ending the hot moment for the sake of taming the screaming desire his lower half was shouting at him, and was seconds from taking over his semi-rational mind. His body was aching and begging for nothing more than to recreate last night, but getting them out of here safe from prying eyes was more important. Protecting her from the vile comments and inappropriate assumptions was more important, even if they may be true. He didn't want her subjected to it.

"We should get going before they begin to swarm the place" Troy said as he stared into her eyes conveying that he wanted nothing of the sort, but it was for the best.

Gabriella smiled at him and reached up to sweep a few strands of hair from his ocean blue orbs, "I packed us each a pair of new clothes and some essentials so that we don't look like we fucked all night" she said with a giggle.

Troy rolled his eyes and pecked her lips, "do I look like I fucked all night?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Gabriella traced his face down to his naked torso and back up with her dark lustful stare, "yeah…you do"

Troy smirked, "I like it…and I sure as hell like it on you…knowing I did it to you…God" he moaned as he bent down to nibble the skin lining her collar bone, getting completely side tracked from his quest to get them on the track to leaving.

Gabriella giggled, "uh huh….and the paparazzi will have a field day with it….come on heartthrob." She said trying to pry his lips from her neck, "let's get up"

Troy grunted in distaste and reluctantly rolled off her naked form and onto his back. He watched as Gabriella lifted to a sitting position letting the soft cotton pool around her waist exposing her naked breast. He swallowed a rising gulp as his eyes traveled the way she arched her back in an attempt to awaken her body and wound her fingers through her hair trying to loosen the knots. She was sexy as hell and it took every ounce of energy currently in his tired and very satisfied body not to pounce on her.

Gabriella turned to look at him and smiled when she caught his peering yearn filled eyes. She leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet caress. Giving him a sugary smile as she stood from the bed and walked stark naked over to where she instructed the bellman to place their bags.

Troy gawked at her natural ease. He cleared his throat, "Um…you do that with such openness"

Gabriella turned to face him and crossed her arms under her bare breast, a knowing smirk covering her face, "do what exactly?"

Troy sat up fully and outlined her silhouette with his hands, "that…being naked…I mean, is um…" he was starting to feel tense at where his mind was going with his thoughts, "are you…uh…is this um…a"

Gabriella giggled as she took a few steps towards him, "What Troy?"

Troy took a deep breath and began to grind his teeth, "am I…is this…something…do you...fuck"

Gabriella laughed as short chuckle as she lifted one leg over his legs, easing her body down in order to straddle his sheet covered waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, "you heartthrob, have probably seen more of my body prior to last night than any man has seen in quite some time" she said studying his face with a sweet expression.

A slow relieved smile instantly pulled at his swollen lips. He wound his arms around her waist completely embracing their bodies to touch every naked inch, "I'd like to keep it that way" he said in a sexy possessive manner as his dark navy pools bore into her dark coffee orbs.

Gabriella smirked as she brushed her naked lower half against his half saluting shaft, scoffing happily when it stirred beneath her, "Ditto"

* * *

"You know we have to tell our team that something is going on between us" Troy said as they walked into Gabriella's house, fingers clutched together and inches separating them.

Gabriella swiveled around with his her fingers still contently held in his grasp. She looked up under her thick eyelashes into his watchful blues as she drew her lower lip into her mouth. A quick smile pulled at her perfect rosy lips as her finger lingered down the dip in his white v-neck, "yep" she said as a light giggle left her lips, "their job just got a little bit harder"

Troy grinned as he brought their connected limbs to his lips giving the smaller of the bunch a light loving peck as his other arm snaked around her middle squeezing her tighter into his natural space, "we'll have to control ourselves when in public" he said letting his head dip just behind her ear and his warm musky breath tickle the expanse of her neck before littering warm kisses to her smooth skin with the intent to tease and please.

Gabriella groaned, instinctively arching her body into his solid frame, enjoying greatly how his hand naturally fell from the indent of her waist to the curvature of her ass, "Shelia and that new assistant of hers will be on roaming hand watch" she whispered against his shoulder as her hands slid up his neck and threaded through his hair.

Troy chuckled, playfully nipping the alcove of her neck and shoulder, "I could say the same for Elliot and Ben"

Gabriella whipped her head back, "I don't have roaming hands"

Troy laughed as he looped both his arms around her waist, "no, but you have these playful little fuck me looks that drive me crazy. They seem to have intensified over the past week or so, I just thought I was imagining them…but Jesus Christ, they drive me wild and therefore cause the roaming hands, so you see…this is all your fault"

Gabriella smirked, "hmm….I guess I'll have to stop then"

Troy groaned as he shook his head, "please don't…they stir such great fantasies"

Gabriella laughed as her hands slowly slid over the defined indentions of his cotton covered chest, grazing the sides of his strong neck finally diving into the dangling strands that fell upon it. She scrunched her nose and raised her eyebrows in a sultry and sneaky manner, "good…because I don't think I could stop…especially after last night…I'm certain now, I'm always going to want more"

Troy let out an unsteady breath and his lips quickly descended upon hers. His arms fell from her waist to rest upon the roundness of her behind as his tongue slid between the slit of her lips and hungrily curled around her sweet equally probing length. He slanted his head to the side widening his mouth, desiring to consume every ounce of her engaging orphus.

Gabriella grudgingly released her lips from his pleasure evoking caress and smiled warmly up at him. She wanted nothing more than to take the needed breath of air and pick back up where their mouths and bodies were aching to continue, but she knew their schedules didn't permit especially now that an added meeting with their managers and PR teams had been added to the list of things to get done over the next couple days, that began with quite a few phone calls.

"Mmmm, God, I can't believe I get to do this now" he said in a low husky voice as he pecked her lips, "whenever I want"

Gabriella giggled, "I know" she said with a genuine happy smile.

A side smirk pick at his lips as he swept the hair lingering along her face away from her eyes, "you'll take care of your people and I'll take care of mine?" he asked as his orbs traced every part of hers.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled in understanding, "I'm sure a joint meet up will be requested to talk of how to handle group events we will both be at and to make sure we are all on the same page as far as responding to questions and how much we want to the media to know"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "yeah…Troy, I don't want to address it right now. It's too soon and I just don't want the reality of what they have been assuming for years to jeopardize what we have begun. Let's just do it in time…when it feels right. You know, just keep the great friends façade and let them think and say what they want even if our mannerism towards one another change a bit. We will just have to be careful" she took a deep breath and released it in the form of a mildly sad sigh, "but I don't want to ignore what I feel for you either. I don't want to have to pretend"

Troy cupped her face in his hands, "Ella, let's just hear what our people suggest and take that into consideration and then come up with a way we can be normal without jeopardizing our privacy…okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "okay"

Troy kissed her forehead, "it's taken me this long to have you this way. I'm not going to let those fuckers or this industry screw that up for me…for us"

Gabriella smiled at the serious and protective sound in his voice. She nuzzled her head into his chest giving it a peck as she tightened her arms around his waist, "me neither"

* * *

After many, many goodbye kisses that never seemed to want to end, Troy had set off to meet his parents for lunch despite his father text saying that he was dying. His mother had quickly text seconds later that lunch was still on and that his father had created his own hell and he was going suffer through it because his stupidity wasn't going to stop them from spending time with their ever busy son. Gabriella had a good laugh at Troy's obvious annoyance with his father as he remembered the blunt comment he had made towards Gabriella the night prior. After the prolonged goodbye he had promised to call her as soon as they were done and then take her for dinner as a thank you for last night. Gabriella knew he had meant the party, but being the playful shit starter that she was she had made a bold comment about how she enjoyed herself as well and thanking her for sex was certainly not necessary because the numerous orgasms he had given her last night were more than enough of a thank you, to which he blushed immediately and tried his best to back pedal into what he really meant. Gabriella giggled it away and had silenced him with a long soundless kiss followed by a smirk that told him she was joking. The second he walked out of her home she felt a ping in her chest and quick dip in her smile. She always missed him when he wasn't with her, but it was different now. It was more of a longing and an excited anticipation for when she would see him next, an excitement of a new boundary that had limitless possibilities.

The phone ringing clicked her out of her thoughts and with a swipe of her finger she answered the call, "Hello Sharpay" she said with mild mockery.

"Don't give me that tone Gabriella Marie. You didn't come home last night"

Gabriella looked over her shoulders, taking in her surroundings, "did you break into my house again and are hiding around the corner waiting to ambush with me off the wall questions?" She asked with laughter in her voice. It had happen a time or two before when Gabriella had spent the night at Troy's because she either fell asleep or didn't feel like driving home that late, which naturally in Sharpay's crazy and deluded mind equated to her and Troy having a roll in the hay. Where most people would simply make a phone call, Sharpay took it a step further. She made the phone call, but added an element of the movie _Scream_ into the mix, minus the mask; unless you count the time she rushed over forgetting she had just applied a seaweed scrub. She said that truth was all in the face and she needed to see Gabriella's face as she answered her questions. Yes, it was creepy and insane, but Sharpay was harmless so other than being annoyed that she shimmed her way into the house God only knows how, she didn't really give it much thought or worry.

Sharpay let out a dry laugh, "no…actually, I had a hair appointment that I had to make and it really would have been a waste of time because I know you are only going to lie to me, so seeing your face really isn't needed in this case."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "uh huh…anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters you can tell me if you finally popped your Troy cherry" Sharpay asked frankly.

Gabriella chocked out a gasp, "my what?"

Sharpay sighed with annoyance, "For the love of God Gabriella. Your Troy cherry. I mean, God knows you've been holding onto it for fucking ever. Did you let him pop it last night? You know, stick it to you. Plug your hole. Ring your bell. Plow your garden. Pick your flower. Dock his boat in your harbor. Surge his canoe down your channel…"

"Enough" Gabriella interrupted her; "I get it. Stop with the metaphors."

"Well, answer the question…its really simple. Say yes, because I know you did. I saw you two scurry out of the room and then never reappear. Gabriella, no one scurries anymore, not unless fucking is involved."

Gabriella laughed, "Do you have proof to back up that claim"

Sharpay sighed, "Oh shut up Gabriella. You and Troy's drunk asses weren't all that subtle and thanks to the tight ass security no one got pictures of you two basically fucking on the dance floor and then vanishing into an elevator, but I have to let you know there have been a few reports of extremely friendly behavior between the two of you all night that has made it online and to various magazines. I got word of such this morning."

Gabriella groaned, oh how she love Sharpay's quick handed inside sources who always reported the newest gossip to her first, "Is that suppose to be news worthy Sharpay? There are always reports of Troy and I being overly friendly. This is nothing new and strangely I could care less." She said sarcastically and slightly annoyed.

Sharpay laughed a semi-wicked laugh, "true…only this time they got it right and since you know longer have your Troy flower I can only assume, rather accurately I might add, that out in public it will shine all over you and Troy's faces and actions, which will give just and bearing to all the accounts that seem to have come from Troy's party. There may have been no photos Gabriella, but there appears to be someone who is talking, and talking rather accurately."

Gabriella groaned, "why are you telling me this"

"Because you need to stop being naïve and start being aware of what's going on around you as a whole. You and Troy shrug off all the gossip and shit despite when your teams tell you a bit of the note worthy stuff. I know you two don't want to get bogged down by it all, but sometimes you need to take notice of some things and this is one of them. This is a juicy item for them and I fear the hounding is only going to get worse and God knows we know how Troy is…now that you two are getting your shag on its only going to make him angrier when they say stupid shit. I'm just looking out for you….as well as of course trying to get the goods on you losing your Troy virginity" she said with a laugh wanting to lighten the mood.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Well, I thank you for the concern. I really do and I will give it some thought and talk to Troy about that. How's that?"

Sharpay grinned, "Is that your way of not so subtly telling me that you and Troy did actually give that headboard a nice rattle last night?"

Gabriella laughed, "Is that what you got from that statement?"

"Of course…that and you admitting that I'm right about everything"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever…take it how you want"

Sharpay squealed, "Fuck….Ok tell me everything. Every last sexy detail and of course I will need a pretty good estimate of the size of his di…"

"And this conversation is over" Gabriella interrupted, "Bye Sharpay"

"Oh come on Gabriella, with a walk like that and the length of his fingers we are talking what…at least…"

"I'll talk to you later Sharpay…thank you for calling" she quickly retorted and ended the call before she could continue with her prying questions.

She fell back onto her couch with a loud sigh. Sharpay had actually made a point. She wasn't naïve to think that a hotel employee or another guest of the hotel could have seen something and reported it. She hoped it wouldn't happen because she had tried to be careful and she had done everything in her power to prevent it. She hired amazing security and the people in charge of the event had been interviewed and weeded through very thoroughly, but some things are unavoidable and will just happen no matter the precautions. Last night she had one thought and one goal, that being to tell Troy how she felt. What happen after that had been unknown. The dancing aspect could be seen and played off as harmless fun, but the escape up to an elevator in the middle of a party didn't look amazing, no matter how innocent it might have been, which wasn't the case here, but still. This would have to be dealt with and it would be more difficult than she had imagined, but she was willing because the reward was more than worth it.

* * *

Sharpay = the voice of reson? weird....i know. I hope yall liked it. Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: So….I buckled under pressure. :)**

**I think this is a fun chapter. Trust me...its leading to something. Something I hope doesnt bother too many people. I guess time will tell. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. **

**I wonder if I'll break 500 with this chapter. It would rock if I did, but....no pressure :smirk:  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

"Tell me everything you said to Josh and then tell me everything he said back to you and then tell me how you reacted to everything he said to what you said." Gabriella said with mild worry as she sat next to Troy on his sofa. She curled her legs underneath her butt as she fidgeted so that she was facing him. She placed her elbows on his muscular thighs and rested her chin in her hands as she peered up at him from underneath her dark lashes with anticipation and anxiety waiting for him to answer.

Troy chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her thin body and kissed her sweetly on top of her soft ebony strands. He ran his soothing hand up and down the length of her arm giving it a gentle squeeze every few inches, "You're so cute Ella. Don't worry baby. It went well." He rolled his eyes and let out a groan though, "next time I see Sharpay ,remind me to give her a good swift kick to ass for getting you all frazzled with the media shit…okay?"

Gabriella gave him a soft smile and then began playing with them hem of his shorts, "I will…I'm sorry Troy, I don't know why I'm acting like such a 12 year old girl. It's just….I don't know…it's not simply about me anymore. It's about you too and keeping you happy and sane. I've worried only about myself for so long and now everything I do reflects on both of us, which I'm more than okay with. I just…I don't want to fuck it up and ruin everything we have just merely started. She let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry…ignore me. I'm having a girly moment" she said with a shaky laugh as she looked shyly up at him and then away.

Troy caught her face in the palm of his hand and brought it to face him, "Hey…don't ever apologize for being honest. You never have before. Just because we have taken what we have had for the past two years to the sheets, doesn't mean you have to feel bad for speaking your mind. It's one of the things I adore about you. I love your witty tongue. I trust you and I trust what we have begun. As long as we do what we feel is right in our hearts and stay open with one another this is going to work. We have great people that work for us and work well together. We can do this Ella…we are going to do this"

A smile slowly worked its way upon her sweet lips as she drove her fingers through the hair along the side of his sculptured Adonis face, "You're amazing…thank you" she said as her serious eyes stared up into his. She curled her hand around the curvature of his head and pulled his lips to meet hers. She lifted her body, grazing the front of his chest with the weight of her breast and abdomen as her lips spread over his in a sensual peck. She drug her lips from his and gazed in his gradually parted lids, that only showed a hint of the striking blue that sent her heart thudding out of her chest, "I still want to know everything you said and everything he said though" she stated as a playful smirk formed on her lips.

Troy laughed giving her sugary lips a swift peck, "okay. Well, he wasn't surprised. He knew this would happen one day, those were his exact words by the way" he said with a chuckle. "He wants to meet with Shelia as well your team just to discuss the situation and to make sure we are all on the same page. I told him that we wanted to keep it private and that as usual any questions regarding our private life are to be off limits. He understood and said that Shelia would be the main source of fielding off those questions and so on. Basically, there's just still needs to be a lot more talking and that can't be done until we get with your people. I talked to Shelia while I was there and she said she was going to call Elliott and Ben to set something up and once that's done. We go from there"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I was with Elliott when Shelia called. Elliott said she had just spoken with Ben and we have a meeting tomorrow morning."

Troy grinned, "Then what has got you all knotted up? You know everything"

Gabriella shrugged, "I knew my people were cool with everything. They love you, and I always assumed that Jason and Shelia liked me, but you know, I'm girl…we like to be reassured over and over again…especially when it's good" she said with a cheeky smile.

Troy rolled his eyes at the silly humor and in return gripped her sides easing her back against the cushions. He brushed her lips in a lingering kiss as he divided her legs with his knee so that he could rest his weight against her center. His hand slid down the smooth skin of her inner thigh towards her calf wrapping it around his middle as he began to lightly suck and nibble on her bottom lip, "We are one big happy family now Ella. Everyone in my life now looks out for you" He assured her as he dipped his tongue between her lips kissing her in the deep and sensual way he had been thinking about all day.

* * *

Elliott, Shelia, Ben, and Josh accompanied one side of the large conference table, while Troy and Gabriella the other. The four sat straight faced and silent as they stared at their clients. Troy's brow began to gradually turn inward and his stance began to fidget at the odd behavior of the group. Gabriella on the other hand had crossed her arms and was now scowling at Elliott whose facial features had begun to crumble despite his great effort to maintain his composure.

Gabriella shook her head and picked up the pen that was lying on the table and chucked it at Elliott, hitting him square in the nose, "very funny Elliott. You've been my manager for far too long for me not to pick up on this little game."

Troy turned to look at Gabriella who was still glaring at Elliott, who was slightly smiling and rubbing the red spot on his face, but the others still had expressions like a solid wall, "Ella…what are you talking about?"

Gabriella sighed as she reached for his hand and lightly stroked the top of his knuckles, "their fucking with us baby"

Josh snorted, "okay…I can't do it anymore, gigs up guys" he started to laugh, "she just called him baby."

Ben, Elliott and Josh started laughing and giving each other high fives.

Shelia rolled her eyes, "you boys are fucking retarded. I knew you guys weak asses wouldn't be able to pull this off. I'm not really sure what's with the high fiving, you fucking failed." She popped Elliott upside the head, "I should have known Gabriella would have been able to read your lame ass poker face…anyway…I'm sorry you two that these juvenile boys can't pull off a prank. So, now that's done, let's get to it."

Troy looked to Gabriella who was smiling and then to the four across from him, "what the hell was that?"

Shelia sighed, "honey…I think I can speak for all of us when we say, it's about fucking time. We honestly have been waiting for this and surprisingly have had a game plan in the works for a while. We just wanted to fuck with you two by making it seem more serious and uncomfortable than it really is, but lucky for you, Gabriella is quite perceptive and these morons couldn't act to save their lives, so it was a bust…of course not due in part to my acting"

Gabriella giggled. She always liked Shelia's forth rightfulness.

Troy rolled his annoyed blue stare, "whatever…haha….great….continue"

"Really Troy...it's nothing extreme. The two of you have always accompanied each other just about everywhere, which regularly generated buzz, only now, it's true. We have a real relationship to contend with. Which means since you two want to draw as little attention to your new status as possible you guys will need to be extra aware of your actions and we need to be extra aware of your actions." Shelia continued.

Gabriella and Troy nodded in understanding.

"I know this goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway. I would advise against kissing and anything of that nature where prying eyes might catch sight of you. Naturally the two of you are going to give off something different and I'm not going to lie, people are going to pick up on it and begin to ask more questions. It's up to Gabriella and yourself ultimately how you want to handle that. Of course I as well as the rest of us will guide you, but you two decide how much you want the media to know."

Elliott started in, "You two do need to recognize that this isn't something you can keep a secret forever. So, in time I would recommend that you take the smooth and subtle approach. Josh, myself, as well as Shelia and Ben agree that admitting to a relationship, but not addressing it any further would be the way the to go when you two feel that you are ready to take that path. It's really nothing you two do differently now with just being friends, it's just a new title. Gabriella, Ben will be your voice on that matter of course and Shelia has agreed to run the show at times when needed. The same goes for you Troy with Ben. As you guys management team Josh and I will of course oversee everything as a whole, but over the years we have all grown to be close, so please know we are all here for you"

Josh nodded, "We got your guys back." He said with a wink and smile.

"Thanks man" Troy responded.

"Alight…I think we are good to go here. If anything new arises we will be in touch and you two do the same." Shelia pulled out her palm pilot, "Troy, I'll see you tomorrow…for the premier of that new comic book movie…you're still going right?"

Troy nodded, "yeah."

"Okay…Elliott I'm assuming you will be with Gabriella"

He nodded.

Shelia smirked as she tapped her pen on the screen and then looked up at the new couple, "first outing as a couple huh. One word of advice…well actually a few words of advice... Don't disappear to any nooks and crannies or elevators" she said giving them a pointed stare.

Gabriella laughed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Also…try to keep the hands from roaming" she said winking at Troy and then looked to Gabriella, "that goes for the both of you"

Troy laughed loudly as he looked to Gabriella whose lips had parted in shock.

* * *

Troy crossed his dark jean covered leg as he popped the collar of his charcoal jacket. He let out a long sigh as he leaned back against the cushions of Gabriella's couch. Clicking his tongue he tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles of his pale blue button-up, anything to help the time pass while waiting for Gabriella to surface.

Gabriella stood at the top of the stairs watching Troy fidget. He had called up to her about twenty minutes earlier and from the frequent clicks of his tongue and rapid shifting from one side to the other she knew he was itching to call her again, but being the sweet guy he was, he was refraining. She wondered how long that would last. She wondered if they would ever get to the point that he would be whining for her to hurry. His laid back nature told her that no might be a possibility. She silently descended down the stairs only clearing her throat to alert her presence when she was a few feet away, "Ready?" her honey sing song voice asked.

Troy looked up from his lap and instantly stationed on her tan bare legs. His gaze slowly drifted higher and higher still only seeing the golden shimmer of her slender toned thighs. He swallowed the rising lump pulling air from his lungs as his heart began to beat harder in his chest. His darkened stare finally fell upon fabric and he was thankful because had he seen anymore skin cardiac arrest certainly would have been in his future. However, the thin floral pattern of what he assumed made up some version of a very, very small dress did nothing to calm his libido. His eyes lingered for a moment on the dip in dress that was loosely tied closed by thin strings that probably did little to hide the budding cleavage he knew was there and would have seen if he were standing and looking down the glorious opening in the fabric. The dress did appear to cover a couple of her appendages rather well…her arms, but he didn't focus too long on that fact because the glorious creature was now settling her legs on either side of his waist and those covered arms were now securely wrapped around his neck. He cleared his throat, "you're killing me" he gasped.

A pleased smirk instantly pulled at her glossy lips as a tingle invoking giggle fell from her mouth. She clutched her thighs tighter around his middle as she swept her lips across his, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth with a quick nibbling suction, "am I?" she asked in a sexy yet innocent voice as she released his mouth with a lustful pop.

Troy groaned as his hands grasped her thighs and began a slow upward caress towards her center. His navy irises stared into her mischievous dark orbs expressing the rising desire rapidly growing inside of him. His hands slipped leisurely underneath the minimal fabric and glided over the curvature of her ass while taking hold the hem of her dress between his fingers, "yes…wearing something like this is going to kill me….especially when I'm supposed to keep my hands to myself for several hours"

Gabriella teasingly drug her bottom lip between her teeth as a knowing giggle left her taunting lips. Her fingers began a downward walk along his shirt covered chest randomly digging her fingertips into the solid flesh underneath, smirking widely as his grunts increased in volume and consistency, "I'm sorry heartthrob…I can go change if you want" she said with a sneaky grin as she went to rise from her erotic stance.

Troy tightened his hold on her bottom and pulled her back down rather roughly into his lap, "fuck no…you're wearing that" he grinned, "and later tonight I'm going to take great pleasure in taking it off you"

A sultry smile curled the corners of her mouth and she rocked her hips forward into his man zone. "Mmm…I can't wait" she moaned as she wrapped her lips around his in a warm wet lingering kiss.

A rapidly growing pulse was throbbing up and down his shaft increasing its hardness. His heart was pounding and his head was swirling with very little coherent thoughts other than "have sex now," which he knew was not a possibility if he wanted to make the premier. Did he want to make the premier? At this moment, hell no. He was too consumed by the delightful tugging Gabriella's fingers were working on his straight strands and the massaging dance her tongue was playing in his mouth. However the sudden memory of the car outside waiting for them to emerge reminded him that he had an obligation to withhold. He took her face in the expanse of his hands and gazed regretfully into her dark eyes, "we have a car waiting outside for us"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting a little bit longer…just long enough for you give me a preview of how you're going to do me later"

Troy groaned. The naughty glimmer in her eye was feeding into his undeniable need of her physically, "Seriously killing me Gabriella...seriously"

Gabriella laughed and removed herself from his grasp before he could respond and pull her back into place. She had been toying with him, but the line was beginning to become rather blurry on her end. The way his hands squeezed and kneaded her skin and God, the way he kissed her with those perfect round lips had sent radiating pleasure to her core, heart and mind. She knew if she didn't stop the game she started, which she was now kicking herself for doing because all it did was exited even more, they were never going to leave her house. She had completely underestimated the effect the little things he did would have on her, not to mention he looked fucking hot as shit in that shirt that brought out the color of his ocean blue eyes and those tight jeans hugged every perfect indention of his lower half. She was stupid. She should have known he would knock her socks off and leave her head clouded from reality. Ever since her desire had become a reality that's all he did 24 hours a day, seven days a week. She certainly had learned her lesson. Never ever underestimate the natural power of Troy Bolton. They needed to get going if they ever wanted to make the movie premier and she knew Troy really wanted to go, hell, she really wanted to.

She smiled down at his gorgeous face and extended her hand for him to take, "Come on heartthrob…lets go"

Troy sighed with a grunt, "fine"

Gabriella laughed at his five year old pout, "You've been excited about this premier for ages. Your little dork heart wouldn't forgive you if you missed it" she said as she began to pull his forced heavy body through the house and towards the door.

Troy pouted, "My little dork heart would have been thrilled to get laid more" he said under his breath

Gabriella laughed and turned around to face him once they reached the door. She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips, "well, think how excited he will be when he gets to the see movie and fuck the girl all in a few hour time span. It's a win, win baby" she said as she raised her eyebrows, and turned to open the door, leaving the house with a seductive sway of her hips that she knew would probably drive him crazy. It was a win, win for her too.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!:  
**

**AN: I quite enjoy this chapter. I hope yall feel the same. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Once again, I gave into the pressure. I really need to stop being such a softy ;).... so here's the next chapter!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

'Mmmm Troy…uh…the driver is going to hear us" Gabriella whispered as she traced the backs of her teeth with the tip of her tongue, arching her back from the pure bliss his mouth was having on her nervous system. Honestly, she didn't care if the bloody driver could hear them. It just seemed like the polite thing to alert Troy too, even if she had no intentions of letting him stop his ministrations.

"Shhhh" Troy's sensual husky voice churned out as his tongue outlined the roundness of her heaving breast, which had been eased through the dip in her dress. He had been right, the stings that held it closed were loose and easily maneuvered, "no he won't baby" Troy assured, gliding his hand up her calf and over her outer thigh, skimming slightly under her dress teasing the satin skin of her bottom and occasionally dipping underneath her damp panties to caress her hot spot.

Gabriella's heart was pounding and her core was throbbing. She licked every corner of her mouth trying to give it moisture, but the attempt was futile. Only one thing would quench her thirst and that was the source of the existing drought. Her hands were shaking with need and her breathing with ragged and harsh. She composed herself long enough to place her quivering hands on each side of his exquisite face and harshly pull his lips onto hers. Her body instantly gave out from the surge of pleasured acceptance and relief kissing him forced upon her. She wrapped her lips fully around his, urging them to part with the thudding flicker of her tongue. A loud moan escaped her lips as his heated appendage entered her begging mouth, feeding the needed wetness to what had once been as dry as the sierra. Her tongue curled around his in a constant massaging embrace as her lower half began to bounce upward into his growing erection, "I wanna do it" She gasped between heated kisses as she reached for the zipper of his jeans, "please" her pleading voice begged, "just rip them off….I don't need to wear panties tonight…fuck…just" her flickering lids opened completely and her dark passion filled eyes bore into his dark sapphire orbs, "I'm going to explode if you don't…"

"We are here Mr. Bolton" The driver alerted over the voice system.

Upon hearing the intruding voice Gabriella's eyes closed instantly and her face looked as if she were in excruciating pain.

A smirk covered Troy's visage as he ran his hand down her chest in an intentional teasing manner, "if I don't what Ella?" he asked in his low sexy voice, brining her back to the previous begging moment.

Gabriella let out a loud annoyed groan trying to ignore his question and tingling touch, "fuck fuck fuck fuck" she said under her breath.

Troy chuckled as he kissed her softly, "I told you I would later babe"

Gabriella let out a pouting sigh and she narrowed her eyes at him when she heard him laugh, "you're the one that started this, I'd like to remind you and now I'm all hot and bothered and I'm expected to act like I don't want to fuck your brains out for the next few hours…yeah....that's going to be a chore Troy….ugh, this is all your fault"

Troy's smirk widened and reached the corners of his eyes. He gripped the sides of her face and smashed his lips to hers, forcing them to part and sweeping his tongue inside, capturing hers in a tight embrace. He swiftly pulled away with a smack of their lips separating, "I've been doing just that for the past two years Ella, its hard…but doable…especially now that fucking each other's brains out is not only possible but a definite."

Gabriella was attempting to clear her woozy head from the mind numbing kiss. She let out a deep sigh, "fine…but it's still your fault"

Troy laughed, "you're the one wearing the smallest dress I have ever seen. I couldn't help myself"

A devious grin curled her lips, "I have smaller…and I will use them as payback"

Troy chuckled, "and I will repeat tonight…only taking it up a notch and then another notch and then another notch if need be"

Gabriella's mouth gaped as she scrunched her eyes at him, "fine…whatever"

Troy grinned at her sassy sarcastic retort. Her random brazen attitude was one of the things he adored about her. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the softness of hers as he looked into the brown eyes he loved more than anything, "you do look beautiful tonight Ella"

An instant smile touched her lips and a litter of butterflies began to swarm inside her gut completely wiping away her pout. He was amazing and she was so blessed to have him.

* * *

"Oh God…and now it starts" Shelia said with a shake of her head as she watched the mildly disheveled lovebirds approach.

Elliott laughed, "What are the chances that they won't draw loads on loads of assumptions tonight? Far more than usual that is"

Shelia sighed, "I'd say pretty slim"

Gabriella and Troy made the final steps towards them side by side, desperately fighting the urge to grab the others hand. They both gave Shelia and Elliott sheepish smiles as they greeted them and waited for them to brief them on what was to happen tonight.

When neither Shelia nor Elliott said anything, Troy narrowed his eyes with an inquisitive look as he caught sight of Shelia's stern stare and consistent headshake. He shrugged his shoulders, "what?"

Shelia sighed, "Both your faces are all red and I'm fairly certain Gabriella's didn't intend on her hair looking as if she let Russell Brand style it. If you two are going to get" she paused for a minute, "all handsy in the limo beforehand…at least try to make it not look like you just got caught with your fucking hand in the cookie jar, so to speak" she said mildly laughing thanks to the deep blush that now covered both their faces. She rolled her eyes, "Gabriella run your fingers through your hair, and maybe add some more gloss, then you will be all good and Troy, I guess the ungodly wrinkles in your shirt will be okay…the public is used to your boyish disheveledness. They find your lack of caring endearing for some reason unknown to me." She stated rolling her eyes again.

Elliott just shook his head at Gabriella and let out a light chuckle when her glaring eyes caught his knowing smirk. He and Gabriella were like family and they treated each other that way, "Oh Gabi"

Gabriella scowled, "shut up Elliott" She looked to Troy, "do I look okay now?"

Troy smirked a far from innocent smile and dipped his head just behind her lobe, "I personally thought you looked hot as hell with your hair all tousled" he said as he led them to where the press was waiting. He bent his head down again to whisper more, "it reminded me of last night when you came" he nipped her ear real quick before prying eyes could see, "it looked just like that. I loved it"

Gabriella groaned as she looked up at him. Every sexual encounter since the first had been absolutely out of this world. She had never felt orgasmic pleasure like that in her life. It was unreal. Everything leading up to it, during it, and for the love of God the finish, elicited feelings, fires and sparks she hadn't known existed. Therefore, him even mentioning such an encounter sent her mind lingering on every minuet detail, thus making them appear as if they were only friends all the more hard since all she could think about at the moment was screwing him and reliving such amazing pleasantries, "Troy" she just above a whisper with a desperate need hanging on every single word she spoke.

Troy smiled down at her and gave the small of her back a light squeeze, "I'm right there with you baby" he said in a low assuring voice, nodding his head lightly in assurance.

Gabriella giggled, "awesome…we're screwed"

* * *

Gabriella took the carpet first and the natural shouts and screams ensued shortly after. She smiled, smirked and blew a few kisses as the photogs shouted their commands. The one that always made her laugh was the unremitting "over the shoulder Gabriella…right here" It was a constant request. Did that shot sell for more or did the fuckers have some kind of weird shoulder fetish? She wasn't sure but, she gave them a couple and then stopped shortly after because they seemed to orgasm in their pants when she did. It was quite humorous. She let out a fit of giggles when they continued to ask and then slowly moved down the carpet giving Troy a quick smirk before she did so.

When Gabriella was several feet in front of him Troy took that as his sign to walk out into the firing range of blinding flashes and inaudible screams and request. He gave them a few open mouthed cheeky smiles, which really was an oddity. He mainly shot them a closed mouth smirk or a sultry "I want to kill you stare", as Gabriella called it. His teeth reflexively escaped his attempt to hold them in upon thinking of her, which he had been doing just about every minute of every day. The flashes went crazy when his beautiful pearly whites shined on his tan glowing face. He laughed at their exuberance and then looked to where Gabriella was in the mitts of her own fit of giggles.

Recollection that Troy and Gabriella were on the same carpet a few feet away from each other must have just registered in the idiot photographers heads because verbal chaos immediately erupted. Incessant shouts of both their names combined filled the air in one loud mummer. The white blast of light seemed to triple in their direction and the focus that had once been on the actions and people further down the carpet suddenly turned face and was now solely focused on them.

They seemed to only want one thing now and that was for them to take a picture together. The repetitive shrill screamed and begged for it. Troy could see the moisture gathering at their mouths in the form of a drool and the excited dilation of their pupils now overshadowed the true hues of their vile eyes. They weren't going to stop yelling until they got their shot. He looked over his shoulder to where Shelia was standing and she signaled with her hand and offered him a nod that told him if he was ready, if he could behave then the picture would be fine. His light eyes turned on Gabriella who was smiling at the anarchy. She had always found it amusing that something as small as a picture in this environment got them so elated that they couldn't stand it. She had turned her head a few seconds after his eyes found her and offered him a smile. Troy took a deep breath and closed the distance between them.

Troy slipped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her into the curvature of his side. He dropped his mouth just below her ear and whispered in husky voice, "Remember keep your hands to yourself Ella"

A daring smirk curved her lips as she whipped her head to look up at him, twisting at the waist so that her breast brushed against him, "I bet you are the first to slip" she urged as her grin heightened.

Troy caught the groan that was prying at his lips to escape. The challenge in her dark eyes and absolute bliss he felt from having her this close was beginning to make it very difficult not to do just what she dared he would do first. His cyan eyes stared down into her smiling spheres, "I'll take that bet"

Gabriella giggled as she turned her head back to the shooting photographers. She tilted her head a bit and gave them a few shots before she turned back to look at Troy, whose stare had not left her. She laughed again, "Their getting shots of all of this heartthrob, try to look a little more aloof…I'm so going to win this" she said with laughter, looking back at the sea of people in front of them. She grasped his forearm and pulled him further down the carpet. She intentionally slowly swayed her hips as she guided him. She wrapped her arm tightly around his waist and bent her leg at the knee giving a better and more extensive view of her thigh as she turned her body towards him, arching her back so that her chest fell right in his vision. She gave him a knowing smirk and then turned back to the cameras and smiled her innocent grin.

Troy's mind muttered every curse word in the English language. She was toying with him and it was fucking working. It wasn't fair that this little game that she had started would only appear as if she were playing around with the photogs. If he wrapped his arm this tight around her waist or deliberately curved his body into her, which would level the playing field in this game, their cover would be blown. He would have to suck it up and try his damndest not to lose since he obviously couldn't toy with her weaknesses…or could he? He inwardly laughed as he dipped his head into her mass of curls, an idea entering his head, "I hope you hold on this tight when I'm thrusting hard and fast inside you tonight"

Gabriella's eyes widened at his words and her gut lurched sending a round of hot chills down her spine. She knew he couldn't outwardly toy with her. She had that advantage on him, but she had forgotten how observant he was. He knew her inside and out as a friend, but she figured it would take a little time for him to realize her weaknesses in a sexual manner. She thought it would take a little longer for him to realize that dirty talk was her kryptonite. Once again she had underestimated his powers. She would need to stop doing that.

Troy felt her stiffen and he laughed. He removed his arm from her waist and walked in front of her. He bent down slightly, "I'm going to do you in nothing but those heels tonight…mmm" he smirked before moving further down the carpet to take a few solo shots.

Gabriella tried not to let the weakness in her knees and the stir of desire building in her core show on her face. She cleared her throat and tried to think of anything but Troy's naked pristine body gliding on top of her. She offered a few poses and smiles to the cameras, occasionally giving Troy's satisfied face a gaze a peek, before she quickly made her way to end of the carpet.

They finally exited the carpet separately to meet up with Shelia and Elliott inside.

"That was a low blow heartthrob" Gabriella said as she glared at him with a pout on her lips.

Troy laughed, "you started it with all that "innocent" touching"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever…let's just call a draw"

Troy chuckled at her attempt to seem like she was doing him a favor, "okay"

"Well, that went....it could have been worse" Shelia said as she and Elliott drew near.

Troy shrugged, "I thought it went fine."

Shelia sighed, "Troy, if you're trying to be subtle that's not doing it. I can't imagine what you had to say that many times, but if you want to appear not together I would suggest keeping your nose out of Gabriella's hair."

Troy rolled his eyes, "fine"

"And Gabriella" Elliott began, "I don't think I need to tell you what I was thinking about telling you" he said with a grin.

Gabriella groaned. Damn Elliott and him knowing her for umpteen years, "no" she said under her breath.

"Okay…we will do better next time. Let's go see the damn movie" Troy said as he ushered Gabriella by the small of her back towards the viewing.

Gabriella laughed, "It's like high school all over again being scolded by our parents" she said as they walked away from Shelia and Elliott.

Troy smirked down at her, "I wish…because if it were high school we'd be making out instead of actually watching the movie tonight"

Gabriella giggled, "Damn" and she meant it.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had secluded themselves to the back of the room where the after party for the movie was being held. Gabriella's back was securely stationed to the wall while Troy stood inches in front of her.

Gabriella took a sip of her drink as she watched Troy's eyes trail every one of her movements with interest. The way he looked at her sent hot chills all over her body and a rapid thud to her heart, "did you like the movie?" she asked in her sweet sing song voice.

Troy smirked as he outlined the corners of his mouth with the slant of his tongue, "mmm hmm" he responded as his navy orbs dipped down to peer into the slit of her dress, smiling happily when they caught sight of the luscious roundness, "God, I want pull your dress down"

Gabriella chuckled as she shifted on the wall and pressed her chest forward so that it brushed against him, "do you? What else do you want to do heartthrob?" she asked in a sultry low voice.

Troy groaned as his face moved a little closer to hers, "I want to loop my fingers inside you panties and pull them down you sexy ass legs"

"Mmm" Gabriella moaned as she wet her lips, "sounds good to me"

Troy went to respond but a voice behind him speaking interrupted him, "Well look who it is"

Troy's body stiffened and bile began to rise up his throat. His jaw snapped shut and began to grind harshly. His fist instantly curled forcing his nails to dig into his now tight warm skin. His dark angry eyes met Gabriella's wide pleading ones. He took a deep breath and gave her a nod signaling that he promised to try. He turned around slowly and moved to stand as close as he could to Gabriella. He swallowed the horrid anger in his throat as he cleared the growl and stared into the smirking eyes in front of him, "Miller"

* * *

**ooooooohhhhhhhhh!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: okay, i want to first warn you, this chapter begins the start of a bit of intensity that i think and hope some of you will like, but i know other will be not so thrilled with the lack of fluff that will ensue unlike what seems to have been swimming over the past few chapters. there will of course be some moments bc after all there is a relationship developing in there, but things are going to start to erupt shortly in a different manner. i have always planned for the story to go this way and i hope that yall enjoy it and the ones to come.**

**Secondly, i was just informed that some of the girls from fan forum who are also members of live journal have created a section (a community) designated soley to TG fan fictions where stories will be posted as well as the big thing to come is an annual awards for those fan fictions in that genra that are posted there and on this site as well. i encourage you to check it out and participate in the awards as well read and post your stories there. with the awards, you get to vote and nominate, it appears to be a fun concept.**

** here is the site: **community . livejournal . com /intothelines/

** if you do not have a membership will have to join but it's a simple process. If you have any questions the girls on the fan fiction thread of the vanessa fan forum are rather helpful. okay, so that's my plug**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18**

Michael smirked as he gave Troy a look that lasted all of two seconds, but long enough to convey that he knew that he was getting under his skin. His gaze quickly fell upon the one he sought in the first place, "Hey Gabriella… Wow, you look great"

Gabriella smiled gently, "thank you Michael" she responded as a kind gesture and then looked promptly to Troy whose jaw was now formed in a tight line and his eyes were darker than night. It always puzzled her how the mere mention or presence of Michael Miller could change his demeanor so fast and harsh. She naturally had questioned it on numerous occasions, but Troy had refused to comment on it.

Troy stood in attack mode, ready to strike when needed. His dark angry glare remained stationed on the vile existence that was Michael Miller. He fought every instinct; every nerve inside him that was begging to rip Michael's wandering eyes from his scrawny head, knowing that this wasn't the time or the place for such an action, no matter the immense pleasure it would surrender. He hated the way he looked at her, the way his eyes lingered on every single part of her body, suggesting nothing but lust and want. It sent his stomach plummeting to a black abyss and a blazing angry fire to course through his veins. His retched being had always been that way, but now it seemed to be more obvious, more annoying, and more intentional.

Michael took a step closer towards Gabriella ignoring the touching proximity that she and Troy had. He smiled at her, "I've been calling you all week and I haven't heard back from you"

Troy's eyes widen as his head whipped towards Gabriella. His fingers pulled back into their tight white fist as his molars began to grind against one another, fighting to hold back the rippling growl building in the back of his throat. He hadn't known the bastard had been calling her all week. His irate confused eyes lingered on Gabriella's sudden rigid stance. She obviously hadn't intended on him finding out that Michael was still calling her. His sensible side knew that she kept it from him because his hatred for Michael wasn't exactly a secret and he knew she had no interest in him, therefore she was probably just trying to save him from the irritation. However, at the moment everything he knew of the depraved existence that was Michael Miller was consuming his rational mind. The fact that he was inches from the girl that was in so many words his, seeking for her attention in an obvious nonplatonic manner was currently gnawing at his present state, therefore making rational thought and reason virtually impossible.

_Fuck_. Gabriella mentally cursed herself. Her dark eyes flickered towards Troy's straight hard posture and she knew that this was going to get ugly fast if she didn't try and nip it rapidly. She cleared her throat and let out a light laugh, "um, yeah, sorry about that. I've uh, just have been really busy with several interviews, photo shoots and upcoming projects…you know?"

Michael nodded in understanding, "I see" he looked to Troy's scrutinizing gaze that had remained fixed on him and gave him a smirk before looking back at Gabriella, "so… you _are _going to be adding acting to your resume, like you mentioned that night we went out?"

Gabriella shifted on the balls of her feet as she felt Troy's contorted fist begin to shake. Why did Michael have to mention that night? She knew Troy was seconds from exploding. She let a low short laugh leave her lips as she offered him a nod.

Michael smiled at her as he reached out to touch the top of her arm in a way of affection, "Well that's great to hear, so, to the reason I was calling. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again?"

Troy had it. He didn't care if what he was about to do could make them appear as more than friends. He didn't care if he looked like a possessive jealous male. This needed to stop now. The bastard needed to back the fuck off. He took a step towards Michael forcing his way between him and Gabriella. His harsh dark navy orbs bore into Michael smirking spheres. He bit back the angry groan before he spoke, "No. She would not" he said sternly as he crossed his arms along his chest in an assertive and confident manner, daring him to continue.

Michael smiled a slimey grin at him while studying his extreme possessive nature before chuckling, "hmm….okay" he looked over Troy's shoulder, "Nice seeing you Gabriella. I'll talk to you later" He looked back to Troy with his knowing grinning feline like eyes, "Bolton." he stated harshly as his irises quickly turned cold, dark and threatening, "I saw Kristen the other day. She said to tell you hello" he said as a wicked grin pulled at his lips before he turned around and walked off into the crowds of people.

Troy's eyes amplified and his lips slightly parted in shock. As he watched him leave a sudden cold chill covered his skin forcing a nauseating weight to his gut. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The look in Miller's eyes was one he had seen before and truly had been the shooting gun that initiated his distrust, hatred and repulsion. He twisted around to face Gabriella and his still quite bothered and now concerned dark orbs caught hers, "are you ready to go?"

Gabriella swallowed and nodded, "yeah….Troy?" she questioned.

Troy sighed, "It's fine Gabriella…I'm going to tell Shelia we want to go. I'll be right back" he said flatly before setting off to find her.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked towards the center of the room to where Shelia had been standing. Even his walk was stiff and straight. Troy was a pretty laid back guy and she really only saw this rigid side when the paparazzi were around, but that was only a fraction of what seemed to grow in harshness with every mention and encounter of Michael Miller. It confused her. She knew Troy well enough to know that the magnitude of his resentment and hatred must be pretty great to yield such a reaction. She now trusted that his reasoning was significant and had bearing. It had to for him to be this sensitive to Michael's words and actions. She had pried before and received nothing. She wasn't sure why, but if his measures were going to get more direct and callous then she would need to understand….something, no matter how small. She hated seeing him like this and she wanted to do what she could to prevent him anymore discomfort. This honestly was something she always felt and sought to do whenever such aggravations presented themselves, but tonight something was different. He was different. Even Michael seemed different. She had never seen worry or concern in Troy's eyes, but tonight that's what had quickly flickered over the beautiful blue.

Her perplexed gaze watched as Troy's tight jaw whispered something to Shelia that seemed much longer than a request to leave to which Shelia nodded in understanding. She gnawed nervously on the inside of her cheek as she observed him mouth a thank you and then made his way back to her.

Troy hated that Michael got to him that way. He hated that Gabriella had to see him in a blinded rage like that, but it couldn't be helped. Michael was a dangerous untrustworthy bastard and he wanted him nowhere near the girl he loved. He had always desired that, but after tonight it was a must. It was for her safety. He attempted to give her a soft comforting smile, "Shelia said she was getting Elliott and would meet us at the back entrance"

Gabriella dipped her head in understanding. She took a deep breath and walked by his side towards the door wishing she could grab his hand. Shelia and Elliott came into view and she offered them a soft curl of her lips. Elliott quickly ushered Gabriella out towards the limo while Troy and Shelia lingered back a bit.

"I briefed Elliott on your past" Shelia told Troy before they, themselves walked outside.

Troy sighed, "Thanks. I was hoping it could stay there and wouldn't come to this, but after tonight" he shook his head in disgust, "he needed to know since I can't be there all the time"

Shelia nodded, "it's going to be okay Troy"

Troy blew out a deep breath as he turned to look Shelia in the eyes with his passionate serious blues, "Miller just better stay the fuck away from her Shelia"

* * *

They had come back to his place and to her disappointment had not picked up where they had left off in the limo several hours ago. She wasn't surprised though. Something had transpired in the last few seconds Michael had been around that forced all possibility of them getting hot and naked out the window. In any normal circumstance Troy would have been perturbed for about half an hour and then all would have been forgotten. Which coincidently worked out well for the amount of time it would have taken for them to leave and then arrive at his home. However, they had arrived at his house quite some time ago and Troy still had the angry solemn look on his face and was now sweating it away in the in-home gym instead of eagerly unzipping her pants. This run in was different though. Honestly she had felt it the moment Troy's eyes turned cold at the silent exchange he and Michael had. The air seemed to thicken and the tension was that of something she had never felt. At first she credited it to the new possessiveness Troy felt for her, but after much thought, that was quickly erased. She thought of Troy's sudden need to find Shelia and the long conversation before leaving. The way his jaw seemed to be stationed in lock with random grits in between breaths. The rigidness of his stature was alert and almost worried. There wasn't just jealousy, annoyance or anger. It was deeper, much deeper and that had her concerned and curious. Add that onto the random mention of Troy's ex-girlfriend, she couldn't stop her overactive imagination from conspiring broad possibilities.

Kristen had been the girl that Troy had been seeing when they had first met and she had later learned that they had been together for about six months prior to that time. According to Troy he ended the relationship shortly after her met her because he didn't see a future with Kristen. To her understanding she and Troy had little contact after the amicable split. At least that's what she thought. However, when Michael mentioned her name tonight the change in posture and facial expression had her wondering. He seemed shocked and pissed. Why would he be pissed if Michael talked to Kristen. Hell, she didn't even know that they ran in the same circles for her and Michael to even be at the point that he would be relaying a message of hello to Troy. A gesture that was usually left for friends or even acquaintances and they were neither, not even close. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how little she knew of that part of Troy's past. She had always credited herself in knowing all the ins and outs of Troy Bolton, but now she wasn't so sure. The constant uncertainty had always been in reference to Michael. She had no idea why there was so much animosity and while she had always been curious and had asked numerous times she never pressed further for answers. Tonight, she knew the time had come where she couldn't take, "trust me" or "it's nothing you need to worry about" as answers anymore. Something was going on, something that somehow involved that pin size part of his life that he never felt the need to confide in her. She was his…well, she was his something and she deserved to be let in on why he suddenly shut down and locked himself in the gym.

She picked herself up from chair where she had been twiddling her thumbs in thought and went to find the blue eyed secret keeper.

* * *

Troy rapidly pumped the long weight above his head as his abdominals constrict to keep his center firm and straight against the leather seat. Droplets of sweat persistently tailed the lines of his face, pectoral and pristine divots of his waist. The harder his mind worked to contain his worry and anger the more frequent the reps his straining biceps forced upward. The gym was his anger releasing room. His time in here usually aided in calming him, in helping him reach a rational mind again. He now laid pushing himself harder than he ever had in his life and he had yet to reach something close to complacent. The idea of Michael anywhere near Gabriella always made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his fist instinctively curl into an angry fist and his throat constrict into a harsh growl, but tonight was the first night that it reached the frightened stage. The point to where he was genuinely worried for her safety, for what might come next. He knew what Michael was capable of. He had hoped that Gabriella had merely been a pretty sweet face that he had taken a liking to, but the more he sought after her, the less that seemed to be the case. Tonight had been the sealing point. When he mentioned Kristen he knew that the possibility of him reforming his ways was nowhere near the horizon. The snarl in his voice and the gleam in his eye made his heart thud in fear.

The idea that Michael was seeking Gabriella out as a way to fuck with him, as a way to get back at him for their past had reared its head about a year ago when his attempt to court her had become more insistent. The snide smirks and deliberate verbiage made it clear that his motives had intent, intent to sting.

The knowing leer in his eyes freaked him out. It read challenge and malice. He prayed to God that he really hadn't seen Kristen and that he had used her name as a way to clarify his challenge and objective. Either way, it wasn't good.

He and Kristen had stayed in touch over the years. Nowhere to the extent that they talked on a regular basis, but he knew about her life, career and how she was doing. Even though their romantic relationship had faltered he still cared a great deal for her. She was a lovely person and didn't deserve to have this ghost reenter her life. Gabriella, to his knowledge didn't know he still talked with her. It wasn't as if he was trying to keep it from her, it was just something that never came up. Gabriella had only met her once and therefore there was no commonality that would require for her to come up after that meeting. In truth though, his relationship with Kristen had ended because of her. He had instantly been drawn to her. The desire to be in her company and learn every little thing about her had begun to reach a level that wasn't necessarily appropriate for someone in a committed relationship. The second he realized that the yearn in his gut was border lining on sexual and longing he ended his relationship with Kristen, which, coincidently had only been weeks after meeting Gabriella. Kristen being the absolute sweetheart that she was appreciated his honesty and inability to want to string her along, something she hadn't gotten a lot of in past relationships.

His feelings for Gabriella had always been so real, so powerful, so empowering. The idea that Michael was using her as ploy to fend any issues they had in the past made his stomach retch and force a building rage of vomit up his throat. He hoped and prayed that he had been wrong all along, but the glint in Miller's eyes told him he wasn't and that glint was wild and uncertain. A combination that sent his skin paling and his eyes forcing back tears at the repetitive thought. He had begun the attempt to keep her out of harm's way by instructing Shelia to tell Elliott of the situation. He knew though, that until something questionable happen there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it and that killed him. That was the raging force that was making his body confide itself to the room in the back of the house away from her. His eyes would be open to everything from this moment on though. The bastard had better watch his back. He would be with her every moment that his schedule would allow and he would make sure that everyone on her team did everything in their power to shield her from the poisonous raft that was Michael Miller. If he tried something, anything…he vowed to break every single fucking bone in his pussy ass body.

* * *

The loud angry music silenced her entering the gym. Her dark eyes trailed his overworked body, watching him place the metal bar back in its place above his head. A long distressed sigh left his lips, forcing a straining pull on her heart strings. Her eyes closed instantly for a moment at the obvious anguish he was experiencing, an anguish that she only mildly understood. She picked up the remote on top of the mini fridge that was located next to the door and lowered the volume to where he would know she was there.

A slow comfort seeking smile curled at her lips as his head turned to look in her direction. The agony in the beautiful blue eyes constricted her heart even more. A part of her felt like this was her fault and the idea that she was even the smallest bit responsible for the sorrow in his pained filled orbs made her nauseous.

She bit down her lip, "I haven't seen you push it this hard since Nana had that unexpected bypass surgery last summer" She said with a short smile and then was silent for a moment, "Troy…what's wrong" she asked with a sigh as she moved to stand beside him.

Troy looked up into her confused worried face. He let out another sigh. He placed his moist hand on the back of thigh and began to lightly caress the silk like skin with his thumb, "I'm sorry"

Gabriella shook her head, "don't be sorry…talk to me….I want to help…I hate seeing you like this."

Troy cursed under his breath, hating that he was making her feel anguish and then gave her leg a tight squeeze as he lifted himself to a sitting position, "I'm just trying to work something's out in my head is all. I didn't mean to upset or worry you. I just needed sometime alone. I didn't want to bring you down with my shit"

Gabriella reached out for his sweaty cheek and lovingly stroked the clammy skin, "hey….you're shit is my shit now. Actually...it always has been." She smiled at him, "I want you be happy. I want to make you happy. I want to help" She sweetly and assertively said, conveying the desperate honesty in her shinning dark eyes.

Troy knew that his behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Gabriella and the longer he had been in here the more her mind no doubt tried to work out the issue. The angst that covered her face was like knives in his stomach. He was the cause. He wrapped his over worked constricting arms around her tiny waist and buried his head in her stomach; inhaling the sweet lilac scent he loved so much. He was grateful for her calming effect. He let the slow ministrations of her fingers running through his damp hair soothe him as he thought of what to say to her. She deserved to know, but he wasn't sure if now was the time to divulge everything. He needed to get all the facts first.

He pulled his head from the nest it made in her dress and looked towards her watchful eyes, "Ella"

Gabriella took a deep breath and positioned herself in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hooking her legs around his calves and lightly pressing her center to his. She nuzzled his nose with hers in an attempt to show she silently understood. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was meant to be loving and light, but the need to make him understand that she was his and would do anything to make him feel better heighted the pressure her soft lips surged upon him. Her eyes closed tight as her tongue parted his tight mouth and swept inside seeking to touch his, wanting to feel, wanting him to feel the instant jolt of pleasure that ensued at the union. Her fingers quickly threaded up his scalp as she forcefully brushed her chest against his bare pecks and a low moan escaped both their lips. When his hands slid to cup her ass and pull her roughly against his bulge, she knew her point had been received and he understood. With her eyes still closed she released the blissful hold she had on his skillful mouth. Her tongue instantly sought to devour any ruminants on him on her lips as her eyes slowly opened to meet his softened blues. She genuinely smiled as her hands traced the sides of his face and her eyes bore understanding hole into his, "Whatever you need Troy. Okay" she said, nodding her head, swallowing the waves of emotions tingling at her skin, heart and mind.

Troy closed his eyes momentarily and caught her gaze again. He pecked her lips long and sweet, "I need to call Kristen"


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thanks for reading and i hope yall like this chapter. i warning you now....the next several chapters will be....interesting. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella instantly drew her lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard in order to silence the screaming words surging towards her lips. He wanted to call Kristen. Why? He hadn't mentioned her name more than a few times in the years they had known each other, so why did he _need_ to call her now? What the hell did she have to do with all of this? She knew she shouldn't be angry with her, but she was. The idea that she had any fault in Troy's current mood forced her claws out and the programmed bitch attitude that all woman came equipped into co-pilot mode, ready to take over when needed, "Why do you need to call_ her_?' She asked trying to conceal the malice in her voice, but as the words left her lips and her eyes caught sight of the wince in his face she realized she hadn't done that great of a job.

Troy sighed, "Baby…I'm going to explain everything once I talk to her. I promise. Just please let me do this" Troy pleaded sweetly as he ran the backs of his knuckles against her soft cheek.

Gabriella sat silent for a moment festering in her annoyance. The touch and gaze that in the past had always seemed to sooth her had now morphed into coercing. She had been dead set on getting answers before he looked at her with those begging sapphire eyes. The moment his kryptonite gaze and blissful touch fell upon her, she found herself wanting to drop to her knees and do anything he asked and instantly concede to his wishes. She never conceded this easy and that made her mad, hence the pained silence she was causing at the moment.

"I hate when you're silent. I promise you it's not what you are thinking" Troy finally spoke.

Gabriella lifted her eyes from her lap to look into his, "you don't know what I'm thinking, but then again…I have no earthly idea what you are thinking so, I guess we're even …it's fine" she said a little harsher than she intended and went to stand.

"Hey" he said as he pulled her back down onto his lap. He wrapped his finger around her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she did he released his hold and slowly slid his hand up her jaw in order to cup her cheek, "it's not fine. Let's not stop the honesty now Ella. I have never lied to you and I plan to never lie to you. This is so much more complicated than you could probably fathom. I know you don't understand this, but it's very important that I talk to Kristen first. It's been a few months since we have spoken so I have no idea if what Miller said is the truth and I need know if it is. It's important."

Gabriella shook her head, "you're freaking me out Troy. This seems to be developing into a monumental situation and I can't understand how that has happen and how I have no earthy idea of any of it. You're my best friend. You're my….well, I don't know, but how can I be totally in the dark about any of this. I thought I knew everything about you. You know everything about me. I…I…I feel like I'm going to be sick, because I can't help but question what else I don't know about you Troy and I hate that I'm doing that" She stated honestly with a growing shaky voice that seemed to be reaching a worried hysterical pitch.

Troy groaned. This was not how he wanted this to play out, naturally. He wanted to tell her everything, but it wasn't his tale to tell. If he told his portion it wouldn't make sense. His hand slipped to the back of her neck as his other hand wound around her waist, "Gabriella…please don't say that. You do know everything. This is just a minuscule part that I really never thought would need to come up, but now that it has I have to go about it the right way. Please trust me"

Gabriella groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I hate when you say that."

Troy didn't respond. He just sat silent knowing that she wanted to say more. He watched her intently, trying to absorb the meaning in every breath, word, movement and touch she gave.

She took a deep breath. Her eyes fell back to catch his. She traced every curvature, every speck, every change in color trying to locate anything that said he was lying. Of course she found nothing, but it didn't discount her frustration and aggravation with his incessant retort of "trust me", "Of course I trust you Troy, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

He nodded in understanding.

"It's your go to reasoning. Whether it's Michael and now Kristen. You tell me to trust you…and I do Troy…with all my heart, but when you see someone you care about get this distraught and hung up over something, "trust me" as a reasoning just doesn't seem to be good enough. I would hope that if the roles were reversed that you would be as insistent for answers as I am. "

Troy closed his eyes knowing she was right, "Gabriella"

"I'm going to take it tonight Troy, but in the future I'm going to need more. Especially when you lock yourself in a room for an hour with a bunch of leather and metal instead of trying to fill me up" she said with a smirk, "just so you know. I'm not thrilled about letting this go, but I do trust that you will fill me in once you talk to Kristen. Which brings me to another thing I didn't know about, but I'll save that for later"

A genuine grin touched his lips, "okay"

"Troy, you are one of the single most important people in my life. You have been for a while and since we took everything up several levels your importance and meaning has only grown. So please know that I hated every moment of seeing you in such turmoil. I don't like not knowing how to make it better."

Troy tightened his hold on her waist and brought his forehead to rest against her, "you being you naturally makes it better. It always has. All the things you just said make me wonder what I did to have you. Please know how much I appreciate you and how much just being able to call you my own as a friend and now….something so much more, something so very special. Just knowing it makes it better. Thank you. Thank you for understanding….even though I know you don't want to" He grinned.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm glad you got that"

Troy's smiled widened, "I did"

Gabriella diminished the gap between them and pecked his lips, "okay…go get the ball rolling, my patience can only last for so long heartthrob"

Troy laughed joining their lips again, pressing the tip of his tongue against the crease, forcing them to part seeking to capture hers in harmonious pleasure filled massage. His hands fell to her bottom giving it a tight squeeze before lifting the tiny dress above her waist. His fingers walked along the waist band of her panties dipping beneath to brush the smooth skin of her mound before lightly tracing the path from her hip bone to the outline of her core. His hips began to puck gradually into her as his arousal began to grow.

Gabriella quickly found herself lost in the moment. The moment she hoped they would have been in hours ago. His touch curled her toes and sent her sensitive lady part throbbing for penetration. What she assumed had begun as a thank you for her understanding had now turned into a need to rip every piece of clothing that was standing in their way from joining their bodies. However the second her mind questioned why she was so fucking horny and why she had yet to be satisfied, recollection of her previous request entered her mind. She pulled her lips from his, "Troy"

Troy took a gasp of air and looked at her with confusion, "what…fuck Gabriella…I want…"

Gabriella smirked, "after you make the call" she said.

Troy's face fell, "Fuck….okay…I'm going"

Gabriella gave him a sweet kiss and stood from his lap. The sudden seriousness of the previous conversations was now present again as she watched him stand to leave.

"Troy" she called after him.

Troy turned around, "yeah"

She gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you"

Troy mirrored her smile, "no…Thank you" he stated honestly and left the gym.

* * *

She sat with her eyes glued to the same five words located upon the glossy page of some magazine she had been pretending to read in order to past time while Troy headed upstairs to make the call. In reality it had only been about five, ten minutes max, but it felt like an eternity. She felt like she was waiting to hear one of the world's best kept secrets instead of some stupid shit that happen years ago. Until she found out what it was she was going to refer to it as stupid shit because if it was stupid shit then she didn't have to worry so much. Stupid shit doesn't deserve her attention or constant thought, which was something that she had been doing ever since Troy made such a huge deal over whatever the hell this secret was. So, she figured if she kept calling it stupid shit, maybe it would eventually register in her head that it wasn't worth a second or third or 100th thought.

It wasn't working yet.

The thudding of his footsteps descending down the stairs halted her current attempt to self hypnotize. Her dark anxious eyes caught his and she gulped in anticipation. She swallowed the rising lump of curiosity and decided to let him speak first. She placed her hand over her jumping knee as she watched him silently approach.

Troy cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he took a seat next to her, "she didn't answer"

"Fuck" Gabriella groaned vocally. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw his face mildly flinch. She hadn't intended on screaming so that he could hear. It was supposed to be internal.

Gabriella gave him a meek smile, "um….did I say that out loud?"

Troy smirked and nodded, "well, no….you actually screamed it if you want to get technical"

Gabriella sighed, "whoops….sorry. I've been trying to convince myself that this stupid shit, which is what I'm calling it right now by the way, isn't a big deal when in reality I know that it is because I have never seen you come unhinged like that or show that much fright and concern in your face. I guess I'm just anxious and worried and I'm just disappointed…and I'm rambling please say something to make me sto…"

Troy caught her moving lips between his loving yielding ones. His hand sweetly ran up the base of her neck and caressed the softness as he coaxed her mouth to part, sliding his tongue inside her warmth seeking to embrace hers in attempt to assure her that it would be alright. He released her mouth, but lingered close so that she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips as he spoke. His forehead embraced hers as his gorgeous blue stared down into her dark brown, "she'll call back baby and when she does you will know everything," he said giving her lips a long peck, "until then I'm not leaving your side so when she calls, you will know. Okay?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "I guess I don't have a choice"

Troy chuckled at her pouting words and shook his head.

Gabriella groaned, "Fine, I guess I'm okay with it, but only because you aren't going to leave my side and make my chocolate pancakes in the morning" Gabriella said with a soft smirk.

Troy laughed, "Deal"

* * *

Troy had never made chocolate pancakes before. Actually he wasn't really sure where the request had come from. Gabriella knew or at least he thought she knew he had never made such a thing, but he would have agreed to anything to make her stop worrying or discussing the Kristen shit, or really the Michael shit so he went along with it.

Troy groaned as he stared at all the contents atop the counter. This had to be some stupid girl test and he stupidly fell right into it. Before going to bed he had secretly printed off a recipe for the fucking things. He hadn't wanted Gabriella to know he didn't know what the hell he was doing just in case in some stupid attempt way back when to impress her he stated he was an expert in making such a retarded thing. Looking back on it he was pretty sure he hadn't, but she had seemed to let the looming drama with his past dissipate so he didn't want to do anything to possibly bring back the thick air. However, now looking down at the unfamiliar shit he realized he was totally fucked and ready to run up the stairs and cower under the pressure and admit he lied or whatever, anything to prevent him from having to figure out what to mix with what and where.

He shook his head, no. He would power through this for Gabriella. His confused sapphire gaze looked over the recipe. He had successfully bought all the food and ingredients thanks to the overly helpful grocery store girl, so that was a check on that. Now he would need to gather the tools or whatever cooks called their crap. He would need a bowl and some spoons and a measuring cup. That seemed simple enough. He would just have to figure out where they were. He shrugged and kept reading.

"Hmmm" he said under his breath. He would need a beater. A beater. He laughed. What the hell was a beater? Maybe he didn't need it. As he read on and saw what he would need to do with the beater he knew he would have to find his beater. He snickered, cooking sure sounded dirty.

"What's so funny" a sweet voice called out.

Troy lifted his head from the semi-crumbled paper. He instantly gulped as he saw her sexy form adorned in only his blue button up from last night. His eyes lingered on the expanse of her long slender legs and then slowly rose to the large shirt that was only being held closed by very few buttons. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as his mind wandered to what his beater sure as hell wanted to do at that moment.

Gabriella giggled, "You do realize that you have yet to mutter a coherent word right baby?"

Troy cleared his throat, "your fault"

A devious and knowing smirk twisted her lips as she made her way into the kitchen towards him, "Is it? Hmmm, was it the pancake request or the fact that I'm naked underneath this shirt?"

"Shit" Troy grunted lowly, "I didn't know you were naked under there" he said in a dry pitched voice.

"So it was the pancake request then" she asked sweetly as she lifted herself onto the counter in front of him. Her smiling chocolate eyes stared into his dark navy spheres as she waited for a response.

Troy took a quick intake of air as he tried to remember why he was even in the kitchen, "um…I don't remember"

Gabriella giggled as she traced the V of his white t-shirt, watching his shaking stare as she did so, "really….that's weird" she stated with a wide smirk as she curled one of her naked thighs around his waist.

Troy began to slowly gnaw on his lower lip as her playful ministrations and gaze began to leisurely eat at his desired filled body and mind, "pancakes" he said out of nowhere.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh…are you actually making some" she asked, playing dumb, knowing good and well he had just about everything he would need to do just that scattered across his counter at this very moment. She had really been joking last night. She knew Troy couldn't cook, but it seemed he was going to try, which was hilarious and adorable all at the same time.

Troy placed his hands on her thighs and let out a disgruntle sigh, "do I have a beater?" he asked as if his life depended on it.

Gabriella smirked. He sure as hell was dead set on trying to make this for her, too bad she wanted something else right now.

Troy's head was about to fucking explode. He knew she was toying with him. He wasn't stupid, but for some odd reason he felt that he needed to try and stick to the path of making those damn pancakes. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was his subconscious's attempt at leveling the playing field. She had let him off the hook without telling her all the sorted details of his past and in his odd mind completing her task of chocolate pancakes somehow made them even. How? He wasn't quite sure either, but right now he wasn't sure what his name was so that wasn't saying much. All he knew was that Gabriella had just unbuttoned one of the three buttons that were holding the shirt closed and the roundness of her breast were now peeking out to say hello and fuck, he wanted to greet them.

"Troy" Gabriella said as she drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she unbuttoned another button, "I don't think you have a beater"

Troy released a groaning sigh as his eyes never left the curvature of her breast, "I don't" he stated as if he were in pain. He lifted his face to look into her dark passionate stare, "I need it to make pancakes" he said, sounding beyond defeated.

Gabriella grinned, "baby…forget the pancakes"

Troy's brow turned inward, "what?"

Gabriella giggled and released the final button and shook the shirt from her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist, "do I look like I want pancakes?"

Troy's heart was pounding out of his chest and his dick was throbbing inside his jeans. What was the question, "umm, what?"

Gabriella shook her head and curled her two index fingers inside the loops of his darks jeans and pulled him in-between her legs, "fuck the pancakes Troy" she said as she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, hooking her arms around his neck in an attempt to join their bodies as close together as she could.

The moment her soft sweetness touch his mouth it was all over. Nothing mattered anymore but her and currently, getting inside her. Trying to accomplish whatever stupid crap he had fabricated that needed to be completed was washed away. He now stood wrapped in the love of his life's naked glorious body. He was going to worship it.

He rapidly pulled the offending white shirt over his head, ceasing her lips as soon as his mouth was free. He groaned, sweeping his hungry tongue inside her mouth as he felt her nimble fingers expertly work the button of his pants free. His hands desperately dug into her bare back as his zipper thankfully traveled south down its track. His hands glided roughly down her back, cupping her ass as he shimmied out of his pants before pulling her with a forceful need into peeping erection.

Gabriella threw her head back, gasping for air. His hardness tickled her naked begging core, "take them off Troy…fucking take them off" she begged as she tried to catch her breath while staring into his naughty blue eyes.

Troy grinned as he popped the waist of his boxers, chuckling when she groaned. He pushed the cotton down his legs, never letting his gaze leave hers. His hands quickly found the roundness of her backside and rapidly slid her to edge of the counter. His lips urgently devoured hers while he freed one of his hands from her luscious backside, to slide down the inside of her smooth thigh and curl it around his waist.

She was dying. The tip of his shaft was teasing her entrance and his pleasure evoking fingers were sending her nerves into overdrive. If he didn't plow something inside her throbbing womanhood soon her heart was going to give out. She gnawed profusely on the inside of her cheek as his tongue sucked, nipped and kissed the skin along her collarbone and down to her breast.

Troy could feel her shaking underneath his touch and he mirrored such need, but his desire to taste and feel every inch of her was preventing him for taking the plunge, but the second her splendid hand wrapped around his shaft he wanted nothing more than to sink deep inside her.

He removed his mouth off the curvature of her breast. He swallowed the harsh breathing rising in his throat as he stared into her dark needy eyes. He smiled, feeling the desperate need to vocalize her importance to him, "you know you mean everything to me right?"

Gabriella felt a warm happy sensation fill her heart at the sincerity and mere words that had just left his mouth. A growing wave of emotion began to tickle her eyes and the hot need transformed into something sweeter. She nodded.

Troy caught her lips in a love filled kiss as he swiftly enter her heated walls increasing the connection they shared on a deeper level than either had intended several minutes ago.


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: those who get a little frustrated with a certain character may feel the need to jab pins in that persons eyes this chapter, but it had to play out that way. it was far to fun for me to write and it had been building for quite some time, so i hope yall enjoy it none the less.**

**i adore this chapter. it has so many elements that i love to write and im just so proud of it. it has a lot of sublte information and reveals that are about to explode so...**

**thanks for reading and keep up the reviews, they are always fun for me to read.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20**

Troy had kept his promise. He hadn't left her side, but she had been required to leave his. Naturally, because the way the universe turned and sought to make his life that more difficult; Kristen had called while Gabriella was out. To his horror and somewhat relief, Kristen hadn't actually seen Michael, but she had received some odd calls, hang ups and noticed that a few things had been out of place outside her home. She hadn't thought much of it because it hadn't been numerous and she had no reason to suspect that it wasn't her over sight or a just a couple wrong numbers. However now, she was worried. Troy had filled her in on what had been taking place with Gabriella and what had begun to transpire over the past couple weeks, including their new relationship progression. He trusted Kristen and knew their personal lives would never leave her lips. They had a solid trust and admiration for one another, which is why she didn't hesitate to give her okay for him to confide her secret in Gabriella. A secret that very few knew and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. She told Troy that she would alert her team to the development in order to be ready to act in her safety and best interest should they have to. They agreed to stay in touch more frequently until this washed away or authorities had to be called in. The latter of course was what they were hoping and praying would never come, but with a psychotic soul such as Michael Miller, if it had to reach that level they agreed to go there once again, but this time his payment would be far harsher. Troy would make certain of that.

He had hoped to be able to fill Gabriella in on everything when she arrived back at his place, to which he had instructed her to do immediately after she was done with her necessary meeting, but she called as she was leaving and informed him that his home would be the go to place before they went out for Sharpay's birthday, so telling the tale would have to be put on hold, which pissed him off. How his place became the permanent fixture for all of their friends and Sharpay he hadn't been too sure and he had been too concerned to put up much of a fight or question the logic. After several protest and assurances from Gabriella that she would be fine going to her place alone to change he reluctantly ended the call and proceeded to watch the clock carefully calculating how long it would take her to wash her hair, apply her make-up, dress and then drive over. He made a note of the time and if she was a minute late reinforcements would be called out.

"Heartthrob, I'm here…alive" Gabriella said loudly with her signature honey giggle as she entered the large house.

Her dark eyes searched the den for him. Her bare slender legs traveled around the large space as her head curled around each corner, "Heartthrob….maybe I should have been the one who was worried. Where are you?" she asked with a giggle again. She gnawed on her lower lip as she moved towards the stairs, "I'm naked" she tried.

Troy smirked as he watched her exquisite form search for him. He leaned against the frame of the door that led to the cellar as his cyan stare never left her. His warm blue eyes trailed her tan exposed legs, lingering for a second on the short coral dress that brought out the natural glow that radiated off of her skin. Her dark locks were mildly straightened, but still had that long wavy bounce. His tongue curled hotly inside his mouth as he observed her failing attempts to find him. Her witty comments made him love her all the more, but her attempt to lure him out with a bold lie sent him chuckling and while it worked to force him out of hiding, the joke was going to be on her.

He slowly fell into her stride, but quickening his pace to catch up and snake his arms around her waist, brining his seductive lips just below her ear, "tease" he deeply whispered against her lobe, while tangling his limbs tighter around her middle as he pressed his pelvis into her tight backside, "I always knew I was right" he groaned as his hands slid down her front, curling around the hem of her dress and tightening in an agonizing desire for it to disappear.

Gabriella smirked as she leaned into the fold his body was incasing her in, "Mmm, well, you're a liar baby" she moaned as she pressed her ass into his zipper, "if I recall correctly you told me you were joking when called me a tease" she finished as she began to flex her cheeks against the bulge growing in his pants.

Troy cursed under his breath at the desire her clenching ministrations were causing on his dirtier half, "that's when I was lost sole" Troy horse voice forced out as his nips dipped lower to the expanse of her chest and his fingers tugged her dress further up her thighs.

Gabriella giggled a moan as she curved her body around, finally catching his breathtaking sapphire gawk. Her perfectly glossed lips twisted into a leering smirk as she raised her eyebrows in a dare.

Troy shook his head as he attempted to calm the pulsing in his pants, "you owe me naked"

Gabriella's mouth pulled into a playful grin as her fingertips ghosted the side of his face before tangling desperately into his soft sandy strands, "okay" she whispered before she fused her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his fully inviting mouth.

Their bodies molded into a curling pretzel as they sought to devour the luscious sweetness their mouths held.

Neither heard the opening and shutting of the door in the distance nor the tapping of several feet approaching.

Troy's hungry palms grasped her rounded backside and hoisted her into the air until he was firmly pressing her against the adjacent wall. Their cursing moans and gasps of want rose in volume and repetition.

"Ah fuck dude….seriously." Chad suddenly stated as he quickly turned his head giving the others following in step a head shake, pushing them back a few steps to allow the two to separate somewhat.

Troy eased Gabriella down as he rolled his annoyed blues. He met Gabriella's aggravated stare and grinned, "For the record you started it…tease"

Gabriella gasped and swatted his chest, "hmm, well we will see who's the tease later" she said as she straightened her dress while taking notice of the way his ocean eyes lit up at her implication. She giggled and then smirked as her gaze fell, "you might want to take care of that sweetheart" she suggested with a devious grin as her amused dark eyes lingered on his lower region.

Troy looked down and cursed under his breath, "I hate Chad"

Gabriella laughed as she leaned forward to peck his lips and then walked over to greet the unwanted intruder.

"Yo Chad, knock next time will you" Troy groaned as he took a few deep calming breaths while forcing ill thoughts into his head.

Chad threw his hands up in protest, "hey, I wanted to. Sharpay was the one who insisted we just barge in. To use her words, "it's more fun that way"

"Of course it was." He said in a hushed voice as his eyes instinctively began to roll, something they always did when her name was mentioned.

Gabriella had hugged Taylor and another one of their friends and then began to look around, "where is Sharpay?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

This time Chad rolled his eyes, "She wanted to make an entrance"

Before Gabriella could respond Zeke walked in with a hesitant look on his face and with what looked like Sharpay's iPhone in hand.

"Zeke?" Gabriella began to question.

Zeke sighed, "I just want to first say that I am merely a pond in this and had no part in orchestrating it"

"Zeke" A shrill voice screamed.

Everyone's faces morphed into a mixture of fright and confusion.

Zeke sighed and pressed play. The instrumentals of _I'm Bossy_ began to play and fill the silence.

Troy cursed and Gabriella's mouth fell open.

In strutted Sharpay with a monster of a sign that read _Bitches I told you so_. Apparently she opted to include Troy with the plural use bitch. She began singing, _cause I'm right, cause I'm right, cause I'm right_, instead of the intended bossy as she lurched the sign into Gabriella's face, then Troy's while twirling around in a circle singing her rendition, looking rather pleased with herself. Gabriella remained silent as the massive amount of glitter was forced into her face while the phrase _if looks could kill_ was more fitting for Troy's response.

The light pink skirt of her dress curled happily around her as she continued to sing and jam that fucking sign into their faces. Troy was about to explode. She had been the pain of his existence once a week for about a year and now she was throwing her cocky attitude in his face, in his house unannounced. A low growl fell from his throat as he marched passed her bouncing body and ripped the phone from Zeke's giving hand, ending the music with a quick swipe of his finger. A very satisfied grin touched upon his lips as Sharpay rapidly turned on him, "I wasn't finished" she sneered between her teeth.

Troy nonchalantly shrugged, "my house"

Sharpay's eyes narrowed to dagger slits, "my birthday"

Troy snickered, "Like I care"

Sharpay snarled as she lunged for him, "you fucking ungrateful piece of…." Zeke quickly side stepped her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "come on baby, let's get the celebration started."

Sharpay softened a bit as she gave him a nod. She looked over her shoulder at Gabriella who was grinning at the smug look on Troy's face and rolled her eyes, "all I wanted was a thank you Zeke" she said in a sad baby voice.

Troy laughed again, "you have got to be fucking kidding me" he said with disbelief as he crossed his muscular biceps, "a thank you?"

"Troy" Gabriella scolded as she shook her head for him to stop and just let it go. It was easier that way.

Troy sighed at her request, "Come on Sharpay, let's go celebrate you getting older. That much closer to 30 and the need for a second nose job" he said with mock sweetness while a deceitful smirk pulled at every corner of his face before he turned to leave the room, signaling for everyone to follow suit.

* * *

The only thing positive Troy could say for Sharpay at the moment was that she was great about being conscious of his and Gabriella's need and want to be as private and inconspicuous as they could when it came to the public and the sly eyes of the paparazzi. He was quite appreciative that the club she had chosen to celebrate her birthday fell under those standards. The bouncers and security was top notch and known for their discretions when it came to people of their status. He and Gabriella were able to act as they felt fit when secluded to the VIP section, but would need to operate under some self control while on the main floor, but even so, it wasn't too harsh a requirement for a mild glimpse into a normal life. For the time being though, they opted to remain in the privacy of their own little abode where touching and caressing was allowed despite the glares and protest to get a room from their friends.

They had sung their happiness for Sharpay's birthday and enjoyed a few drinks while occasionally exchanging whispers and quick pecks that desired to be more.

Gabriella rose from the table giving her hips a swivel to the music as she stood enjoying the bluesy pop of the song. She looked over her shoulder at Troy whose stare was penetrating her every movement while his body lazily molded into the couch and his arm still remained draped over the top of the cushions where she had just been seated. She took the moment to let her dark gaze linger over the navy form fitting tee that clung to the ripples of his abdomen. A pleasure filled smile now touched her lips as her mind drifted to later and how she intended to trace every muscular divot with her tongue. A wink of his crystal blue eye pulled her from her daydream. She observed him for a moment longer, enjoying how gorgeous his profile was as his head rocked in beat with the pulsing drum. Her heart filled with a now familiar warmth and without knowing it a stary grin touched every speck of her face.

"God you are so in love with him" Sharpay stated as she sipped her bright pink concoction.

Gabriella slowly twisted her head to peer at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sharpay snorted, "I think you heard me"

Gabriella stood silently staring at her pondering the statement, a statement that she had given a great deal of thought as of lately. A rising lump began to fill her throat and a stinging heat tickled her orbs, "I…" she began, wanting to say something.

Sharpay smiled, "not now love. Let's get you a drink"

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded, "right" She knew Sharpay hadn't intended on an answer at that moment, it was merely a bug in the ear. Gabriella didn't need the bug. It had been swimming in her mind for quite some time, but for some reason hearing the words out loud spontaneously felt different, felt real, felt possible. That was love though, it knows no time, no frame of reference, it just is and tonight it registered in full form in the middle of the VIP section with her crazy as shit friend on her right and the source of such pleasure smirking at a wildly swaying Chad.

She hadn't realized Sharpay had left her side and returned with a drink in her hand, "here…let's go on the floor and dance. I'm in the mood to have everyone stare at me"

Gabriella took the drink and laughed, "when aren't you?"

Sharpay shrugged, "point taken…come on" she said as she began to pull Gabriella towards the stairs, "don't worry Bolton, I'll bring her back safely" she said with a gleam when she caught Troy's attentions suddenly turn on them and his eyes widen in confusion and concern.

"Meet me down there" Gabriella called out to him as she was being tugged further and further away.

* * *

Gabriella let Sharpay do her little dance in the middle of everyone achieving a great deal of attention from the others around. Gabriella remained on the outskirts with Taylor, watching Sharpay in all her attention gaining glory. It always amused her that Sharpay received so much pleasure from such awareness. While she enjoyed it in the business sense, she never really sought to have others stare and gawk when it could be helped.

After Gabriella figured Sharpay completed enough turns, pops and sways she pulled her away to a more hidden corner of the dance floor, "let's let them catch their breath huh" Gabriella suggested with a laugh.

Sharpay let out a sigh as she wiped her perspiring brow, "yeah…I think I made some of them blow in their pants"

Gabriella snickered and began to choke on the sip she had began to take seconds prior, "yeah…okay" she said coughing.

Sharpay wiped the moister from her shoulder that spewed from Gabriella's mouth and picked back up dancing where she previously left off.

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hand and attempted to coax her to meet the rhythm she started, but it was hopeless. Sharpay had already met that level of intoxication where all dancing movements were a tad quicker than the actual beat of the song and far more exaggerated than necessary. Gabriella released her from her grasp and left her to her own vices.

She fit the small straw between her slightly glossed lips and slowly suckled the mind numbing potion into her mouth as she ran her fingers through the hair on her swaying head. Her hips swung to the rapping beat as her torso rolled in an enjoyable fashion. She slowly lifted one arm in the air as the music glided over all her senses. She closed her eyes, becoming more in tune with the music while the jumps of her hips twisted in an enticing manner that women in her state always performed.

A moan left her mouth as warm hands caught her hips. She leaned her head back against his chest as she pressed her backside against his front. The moment his hot breath covered the expanse of her neck she stiffened and stopped all movement.

"Why did you stop Gabriella" his husky voice asked.

Gabriella's heart began to pound. She took a deep breath in hopes to calm the foreign dissolute chill lingering on her skin. She ran her hand up her arm to ease the bumps as she turned to face him, "Michael"

His sickening smile beamed down at her as he reached for her hand, "the song's not over"

Gabriella pulled her hand away as her nonblinking eyes stared into his, "umm, I've been dancing all night. I think I want to uh, take a break" she said, forcing some remnants of a smile on her face.

Michael diminished the gap she had created and wrapped his arm around her waist in order to flush their bodies together, "one more won't hurt"

The tone of his voice made her stomach wretch in a desire to force all its contents up her throat. He had never made her feel this way. She wasn't sure if it was Troy's increasingly odd behavior that had her senses on more of an alert or if it was the dark circle of intent that rounded his irises that made her feel strange, but it was something. The vibe wasn't positive.

She tried to pull herself from his grasp, "maybe the next one"

He didn't release her. He only attempted to pull her closer and persuade her body to shift with his, "it's just a dance Gabriella"

Before she could respond a strong presence appeared and wrapped its loving embrace around her middle, pulling her from the unwanted capture. He eased her to stand behind him while keeping an arm securely curled around her, "you're ears broken Miller" Troy heavy breath spat.

Michael grinned, which only sent a raging fire to Troy's insides, "She's not interested"

Michael crossed his arms, "says you?" he taunted.

The building growl in Troy's throat no longer remained mute. He took a step forward in a daring protest, "Say's me." His confident anger filled voice boomed.

"Troy" Gabriella attempted to gain his attention and stop him from saying too much.

His eyes flickered towards her and then to Chad who was waiting in the wings. He tilted his head upwards, "take her to the car. I'll meet you in few"

Gabriella's brow curled in confusion, "Troy. It's nothing, let's just go, both of us"

Troy's eyes soften for a moment as he looked back at her. He attempted to give a small smile, "Go with Chad Ella"

Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "come on Gabs"

Gabriella looked to Troy for an extended second. She took a deep breath and nodded and allowed Chad to lead her and the others out of the club.

"Once they're with Zeke. I'll be back" Chad stated , letting Troy know that he would return in hopefully enough time to keep him from doing something stupid.

Troy nodded in understanding as he brought his hate fill stare back towards Michael.

"Troy, as your girl said…it's nothing" his grin pulled into an evil swagger, "she is your girl now, isn't she?"

Troy's teeth began to grind in desperation as his nails dug harshly into his soft palms, "she's always been my girl"

Michael laughed as he ran his tongue over his teeth, "oh alright. I see how this works. Everything is yours Bolton, even when it's someone else's." He laughed again, only this time a hint of wildness filled it, "one day you will learn that you need to keep your hands to yourself and not everything is yours to have… Maybe one day soon."

Troy's eyes narrowed as he watched the pupils of Michael's eyes widen and the curl of his lips straighten. He was daring him. He was warning him. A sickening burn began to rise up his esophagus. It had been what he thought all along. His heart began to hammer out of his chest and his gut pulled into a tight knot of fright, "stay away for her Miller" he warned.

Michael shook his head, "are you always this possessive Troy? Is that why Kristen dumped your ass"

Troy's thumb spread over his knuckles, occasionally cracking one. He grinned, "I talked to Kristen. You were at her house, but she didn't see you. You've been calling her." He shook his head, "bad move Miller. You're slipping and you will be caught"

Michael took a step towards Troy and sneered, "wishful thinking Bolton. I have no interest in Kristen"

The painful bile was now swimming in his mouth. He swallowed the growing bulge in his throat. He swept his head to the side, pushing his shaggy bangs from his eyes. He shifted his face so that it was inches from Michael's, "If you come near Gabriella again, I swear to fucking God I will nail your ass to the fucking wall. I will ruin you and you will wish that this was two years ago when I was only a speck in your world." He smirked, "You think I'm to blame for all that shit with Kristen?" he shook his head, "you're a fucking worthless piece of shit who lives off Daddy's money. Daddy's money can only save your warped psychotic fucked up mind for so long. Limits up Miller. You look at her, you touch her, you even make me think you are attempting anything, I will have the authorities all over you so fast you won't know your dick from your ass. Don't test it, because the repercussions you encountered a couple years ago will look like pussy shit when I'm done with you"

Michael crossed his arms and raised his brows as if he didn't believe him. He let out low laugh, "tell Gabriella goodbye for me"

Troy had it. "Bastard" he growled as he lunged forward, but was pulled back quickly by a saving force.

Chad forced a raging Troy behind him, "If you don't back the fuck off now, _I'm _going to wipe that snide grin from your fucking face myself" Chad said with authority as he began his very own stare down with the dangerous creature.


	21. Chapter 21

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: So this chapter is a long time coming and I really put a lot of thought and work into it. I personally am pleased with how it came out. I hope yall feel the same. I hope it lives up the building that proceeded it. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I anxiously await your thoughts and or rants in regards to this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella anxiously waited for Troy and Chad to exit the club. The noise of Taylor and Sharpay trying to calm and assure her had turned numb on her ears. She heard nothing and saw only the empty back lot that occasionally a few drunks would stumble upon. Her scared and worried chocolate eyes remained fixed on the back door as her mind and heart willed it to open, yielding an unscathed Troy and Chad. It had been almost twenty minutes and no one resembling the man that meant the world to her or his best friend appeared. She began to gnaw restlessly against the inside of her mouth as she twisted a few strands of hair around her fingers, something she did when she was nervous or edgy. She shifted closer to the door in an attempt to keep herself busy and moving. Sitting idle and having no idea what was happening inside was eating away at her. Troy's behavior had been nothing out of the ordinary. He was extremely protective and adamant about getting her away from Michael, which was something that she realized not to long ago was going to be the norm, so that didn't frighten her. What alarmed her and what had her feeling like she was sitting on pins and needles was the clamp like hold Michael forced upon her when she voiced she wasn't interested. The assertiveness in his voice, the tightness in his jaw, and the gleam in his eyes forced a foreign film of unease to her body. He had never made her uncomfortable before. Sure he was always forward and quite obvious that he was interested in her, but she never felt that it was anything more than an attempt to get a date or dare she say a harmless crush that would dissipate. This certainly didn't feel harmless anymore and it didn't appear to be dissipating, it seemed to be growing. Gabriella never was one to jump to conclusions and even now she hoped for a reason, but combining this new growing behavior that made her uneasy with Troy's sudden intense need to be with her at all times and if that wasn't possible, have someone he knew with her at all times. Even Elliott seemed to be acting more like an observing father figure and making sure someone on the team accompanied her just about anywhere Troy wasn't.

Her gut though was the final breaking voice. Her gut never steered her wrong before and right now it was a ball of nerves screaming for her to be careful and to be on alert. It had been a small whisper before, but as of twenty-seven minutes ago, it was blaring for her to watch her step. She swallowed the tears that were begging to escape her distress filled eyes. Tears that were without a doubt somewhat caused by the effect alcohol had on the female species, but she knew was mostly due to the fact that the man she felt she loved was still in the dark club defending her honor and risking his neck.

After what seemed like umpteen torturous hours familiar movement appeared in her vision. Her face lit up with relief and her heart began to beat at a relieved pace. She swiftly observed their forms from afar and let out a thankful sigh when she noted that no one appeared to be bleeding, limping or injured physically in the least.

She flung the door open and jumped out the car, "Troy" she yelled with excitement, worry and relief filling every undertone of her shaking voice.

"Get back in the car Ella" Troy called back in a stern, but as kind a manner as possible before she could attempt to rush towards him.

Gabriella's face wrinkled in confusion and her heart began to increase its beats. The lines on his face were straight and rigid and the curve of his eyes conveyed worry and aggression, "Troy?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "Just please get back in the car…" he sighed as his disheveled orbs met hers, "baby, just get back in the car…please" he all but whispered.

The pain and desperation in his voice felt as if someone was tying a knot around her middle while stabbing tiny holes in her heart. It frightened her. She trusted that he would fill her in, but her begging mind wanted to understand now. The harsh crumble of his features and the severe stance of his structure begged for her to retrieve answers instantly. Something huge had transpired after Chad had guided them out of the club. The recollection of that hit her after Chad returned inside to retrieve Troy and after five minutes hadn't surfaced. However, the rapid grind of Troy's teeth and his futile attempt to hide the basking worry in his eyes confirmed her assumption and for the first time in her life she was scared to hear the reason despite every screaming fiber pleading for her to ask.



* * *

He hadn't muttered a word since his request for her to get back into the car. The ride had been tense and harsh. Sharpay and Taylor had passed out the moment the car started to roll, which left her, Troy, Chad and Zeke to be the only conscious soles. Zeke's complete attention had been keeping Sharpay's weight of a body vertical and really wasn't paying much mind to anything else. Her gaze had gone back and forth from Troy's to Chad's the entire way to Troy's place. Her fingers had been laced tight in Troy jittery hand and remained that way until arriving home. His gaze had lingered straight and tense while staring directly ahead. His eyes seemed to trace every inch of the vehicle giving the only impression that his mind was working over something. His temperament and composure was to be expected. She wasn't all that surprised, but Chad's demeanor was night and day from what she saw seconds before he reentered the club. His fingers insistently drummed along his thighs and his eyes were dark as night. His straight teeth vigorously gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he occasionally sought out Troy's stare which seemed to begin a silent communication between the two that she had no way to decode. Chad was a kidder and beyond laid back. He brushed things off far easier than Troy did, and that was saying a lot. His anger and worried laced face combined with the desperation and fright in Troy's only nourished the pit of nausea and anxiety flowing inside.

The car had dropped them off safely and Zeke said his goodbyes and hauled the birthday girl to his car, while Chad placed Taylor in his and then walked back to where she and Troy were standing to bid them a final farewell. He gave Gabriella a smile and then ushered with his head for Troy to step aside with him for a moment. Troy gave Gabriella an attempt at a soft smile and followed Chad's path.

Gabriella watched on with studying eyes and a horrible feeling rising up her throat. She attempted to observe every twitch of Troy's jaw and glint of emotion that swept across his orbs in hopes that it would give her some ease or explanation, but it was yielding nothing of the sort. The wait, the not knowing was beginning to eat at her insides and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She knew it had to do with her and the immediate demeanor switch of Troy and now Chad continued to play on rewind in her head only fueling the consistent fretfulness.

She observed as Troy gave Chad what she called a "man hug" and slowly approached her. He took her hand in his and led her silently towards the front door. He pulled his hand from her tiny grasp as he opened the door and walked inside. She followed him into the kitchen studying his stone like stature and zombie straight walk. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she watched him grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then slump his body weight over the center island in complete anguish. She slowly treaded towards him as he dropped his head into his hands, tangling his fingers tightly into his sandy strands.

"Troy" she said in a low voice as she hoisted herself onto the granite counter top.

He took a deep breath and then lifted his head to look at her concerned face, "I talked to Kristen earlier" he said in a strained voice.

Gabriella felt her lungs constrict and she did her best to control the nervous and scared fluttered tugging at her stomach. She nodded as she laced her hands in her lap and sat up straight, "okay"

Troy ran his fingers harshly through his hair as he let out a vocal sigh, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but the others came over and it…it just wasn't the right time and fuck…after tonight I just…"

Gabriella drew her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to sooth the obvious torment he was experiencing but the scared chill erupting all over her body was preventing her from doing anything but trying to contain the fright that was building inside her mind that was attempting to formulate what could have transpired between them.

Troy looked over at her scared features and closed his eyes in an attempt to gather himself. He moved the few inches to stand between her legs and wrapped his hands securely around her waist, "I want you to hear me out before you react or say anything okay?" he asked as his thumbs began to rub soothing circles along her sides.

Gabriella nodded as she gnawed profusely on her bottom lip.

Troy let his head drift to rest against her stomach for a moment as he absorbed her presence searching for the final strength to control the anger still exploding inside him. A slow ripple of ease trailed down his spine the second her angelic hands lovingly stroked his head. He pulled himself together and brought his gaze to hers, "Michael and Kristen use to date"

Gabriella's lips parted in surprise.

Troy took a deep breath and adjusted so that he was as close to her as possible. His grip on her sides tightened and his caress resumed, "They were dating when Kristen and I met at a premiere. Actually, he considered them to be dating. Kristen had called things off weeks prior. He refused to accept it." He sighed, "When Kristen and I began dating a few weeks after the premiere he went nuts. He sent hateful messages, emails and voicemails. He called several times a day which resulted in shouts of derogatory names directed at her and countless threats that she would pay for doing this to him, that I would pay for coming between them." Troy rolled his lips trying to sooth the rising hate hitting his mind as the memories came flooding back.

Gabriella began to bite on the inside of her cheek when he got silent. The haze that now covered the beautiful blue made her heart begin to beat at a rapid speed. Her dark irises hastily studied his features trying to find something to ease the nauseous sweat rising up her spine. She could tell he was thinking and cursing inwardly that he had to retell this information and his hesitance and need to recoil for a moment only reinforced the severity. The tightness in his jaw made her extremely anxious and she desperately wanted him to speak again. She wanted it to all be out in the open so that she could process and then move on, so that they could move on and it would all be in the past, a memory she could start to forget.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, needing to hold her, "He refused to let her go. It wasn't until I began to put the pieces together that I realized why she was so scared and so hesitant to report the harassment and why she just hoped he would lose interest and stop."

Bile began to rise up his throat as the memory of what he had seen entered his mind as the arm around her waist released and his hand lightly traveled up her back and curled around her neck. He swallowed hard as he threaded his fingers into the hair falling around her neck, "He physically hurt her Ella. The circular scars that were hidden just beneath her panties were from cigarettes. The healing bruises she had on her back when I met her were from where he had thrown her against the wall when she tried yet again to end it with him. You see, he's very calculated. He made sure that anything he did to her was well covered. He hadn't intended on my meeting her a couple days later. He hadn't expected for us to be invited with a few friends the next day to go sailing where the bruises could be seen. Of course I hadn't questioned it then because I had no reason to. It wasn't until later when it all began to piece together. His calls, letters, threats and combined with her almost scared timidness and hesitance to open up all made sense."

He took deep breath as he studied her stunned features, but continued, "I saw the burn marks a couple weeks later one night despite her attempt to conceal them. The calls and threats were still occurring and she still insisted that it would stop, but when I saw the obvious abuse and she knew I had seen it, she told me everything. I convinced her to go to the police a few days later. We thought for sure that with the number of letters and voicemails we saved combined with the burns that he would fucking pay in some way." A low growl erupted from his throat as he ripped his eyes from Gabriella for a second.

He shook his head when he collected himself and brought his stare back to her, "but the fucking bastard has too much fucking money or should I say daddy has too much fucking money. Since it was his first reported offense he got away with an order to stay so many feet away from her, which he had adhered to until a couple weeks ago. Kristen never saw him, but she said that she had been getting quite a number of hang up's lately and some things had appeared out of place around her home. Kristen has begun to take note of instances and will continue and her people have been informed. If he is planning something he's not going to get away with it again. They're not going to let him; I'm not going to let him."

He took a moment to catch his breath and ran his hands up her sides in an effort to ease the tension obviously present in her silent body "Gabriella, after tonight the inkling I have always felt towards him proved true. The fact that you finally went out with him and then ignored ever doing it again doesn't appear to be setting well with him and fucked up vile human beings like him don't handle rejection well. I hate that I was right all along Ella. I wished everyday that I was just being paranoid when I thought he was using you to get back at me, but it appears that was just what he was doing. In his sick warped head he actually thought he had a chance with you and to him, I yet again interfered and stopped him from getting what he wanted. He wanted a way to level the playing field as well as to eventually one up me by attaining you, something he knew I had never done, but it seems he has picked up on that there is something more going on between us now and he's lost it… He's unstable baby… but trust me I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and keep him as far away from you as possible. Precautions have been made and people have been alerted. If he makes one fuck up, he's done. I will make sure of that." he took a needed deep breath, "I know this is a lot to hear and process, but just know I'm going to take care of you. I promise you that with everything inside me"

Gabriella let her gaze drop to her lap. She wasn't sure what to say. She certainly wasn't expecting what she heard. Her stomach was in knots and her breathing was short and shallow. She couldn't believe that he was that horrid of a person and now had her in his sights. When she met him she would have never guessed that he was capable of such retched and unforgiving actions. She honestly had thought that Troy's constant attempt to lure her from going out with him or having anything to do with him was a simple dislike or altercation. Never had she imagined that her safety was in jeopardy or that he would physically hurt someone so badly. She lifted her frightened watering eyes and swallowed the bubble in her throat.

A tight jolt hit his chest when he saw that she was on the verge of crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "oh baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He soothed as he mentally cursed Michael Millers existence.

Tears began to slowly escape her dark eyes. She was scared, but she also felt extremely sorry for what Kristen had gone through. No one deserved that, "don't be sorry Troy" her horse voice said against his chest as she pulled her face from his embrace, "I'm just glad I know"

Troy slid his hand up the side of her neck and cupped her damp cheek, "I should have told you sooner"

Gabriella shook her head, "no you shouldn't have and you know that, which is why you didn't. Please don't second guess your decisions. I can't imagine going through what she did and if I were her I wouldn't want people to know unless they had to. I understand why you didn't tell me. I just…I can't believe…I can't believe this is happening and I know it must be bad because I have never seen you or Chad that emotionally unhinged and I'm scared for you and for me and for anyone around me. I'm scared for Kristen. I don't …God Troy. This is so fucked up"

"I know baby" he said softly as he rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, "I'm not going to let him hurt you or anyone again. We will take precautions. He knows that I'm going to be watching his ass." He brought his lips down to hers and gave them a heart filled peck, "I really hoped that I would never have to tell you this and I didn't want to scare you, but you needed to be aware now."

Gabriella let her head fall to his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know and I am."

Troy embraced her cheek with his as he lovingly caressed the length of her back, "you can ask me questions about it if you like?"

Gabriella shifted closer and squeezed her arms tighter around his neck, "did you leave anything out?"

Troy shook his head, "no"

Gabriella nodded, "then I know everything I need to know. Now I just want to think and decide what I need to do next."


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Im soo very sorry for the wait on this chapter. I really dont have an excuse other than the uncertainty that is real life. For the past couple weeks I have had every intention to get on the computer and finish this chapter and every day something happened that either exhuasted me or distracted me from doing just that. I hope that the next update will not take as long. I have it all worked out in my head, I just need to put it to words on a word a document. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, still reading this story. I hope that you enjoy this update. I look forward to reading your thoughts via reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

Troy sleepily rolled over and reflexively outstretched his arm seeking her, only to find the space empty and mildly cold. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked over his shoulder with still lethargic eyes searching for the beautiful brunette. When he didn't see her he pulled himself from the comfortable confinement and went in search.

He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and then over his face, trying to wake himself. He lazily scratched at his bare chest as he made his way down the stairs still not seeing her. It wasn't until he turned the corner to enter the sunroom that he saw her sitting outside on one of the lounges with a blanket covering her legs and cup of something warm in her hands. He quietly pushed opened the door and proceeded towards her with a watching stare.

"Ella" he said softly when he was few feet away.

She quickly jerked her head around. Her eyes closed for a second in relief as she let out a soft sigh. She gave him a limber smile and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Hey"

Troy mirrored her forced grin before picking up her feet and sitting where they previously laid. He placed her bare legs along his lap and let his soothing touch lightly run over the expanse of her ankle as he watched her fall back into the cushion and slowly sip her tea.

He thickly swallowed before speaking, "its early baby"

Gabriella closed eyes, nodding in agreement while wetting her lips as she processed what she was about to say, "I know. I couldn't sleep any longer. My mind wouldn't let me"

A jolting pain stabbed at his chest, "Ella" he couldn't help but respond in desperation.

Gabriella leaned forward and covered his hand with hers, sensing the self torment, "Troy, it's to be expected. It's a fucked up volatile situation and I…we need to handle it very carefully. I needed to think about that. I needed to decide how I want to proceed" her surprisingly calm voice stated as her serious and comfort seeking eyes bore into his.

Troy groaned, "you shouldn't be having to go through this shit. You're too precious, to wonderful, too amazing. You don't deserve this and it fucking makes me so angry that you are in pain and being forced to worry to the point that you are up at the crack of dawn contemplating your next move. It's not right and…I can't stop it… I can't take it away…any of it and that's all I want to do right now and I hate that I can't, baby"

Gabriella smiled as she laced their fingers together, bringing their encased hands to her lips and giving his a few delicate kisses, "and you have no idea how much that means to me Troy. How much having you means to me and just knowing that gives me so much comfort that I really can't explain it. I laid in bed last night and I was scared and confused, but every time you moved behind me or kissed my neck, or whispered in my ear I knew that it was going to be okay. That I could handle it. That we were going to get pass this and we were going to prevail because after all these years we have found each other in the way were meant to and I have to believe that is stronger than any sick bastard on this planet."

Troy swallowed the rising emotional lump in his throat and leaned forward and kissed her long and sweet until he couldn't feel his lips any longer. His heart and soul pushed everything he was feeling and aching to say into his mouth as he covered hers in a sensual, soundless and motionless embrace. He slowly pulled away only conveying a fraction of what his heart felt. He could tell she was frightened, but the natural strength that always radiated from her soul gave him a bit of comfort. He brought his hand to cradle the line of her jaw and with a light loving glaze over his orbs he stared deep into her dark brown irises, letting the natural connection and emotions that they felt for one another communicate his adoration and sincerity, "you're everything…absolutely everything to me"

A light understanding smile pulled at her lips as she let her face fall into the capture of his palm and her lids lightly drooped from obvious exhaustion.

His thumb caressed the silky skin of her neck as he shifted closer, "You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" he asked with concerned eyes as he watched her fight her tiredness.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

Troy sighed as the weight of perception washed over him and he was consumed with relief and worry. Troy knew Gabriella meant what she said. He knew that she was strong, but he also knew that underneath that strength was a vulnerability that she hid, a vulnerability that everyone has when their livelihood is put in jeopardy no matter the extent of circumstance. Some people let it rest on their shoulders for those close to see, but others build a cage and only when you look, real close do you see the small speck of its existence. Gabriella was the latter. Her words rung true, but on the inside a ball of fear resided. The redness in her eyes, paleness of her skin and slump of fatigue that was present on her body told him that she was trying to deal, but wasn't exactly winning in that quest. He knew she knew he saw it, but admittance of weakness was never an attribute Gabriella possessed, so he let it be.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought the other to support her legs before he lifted her tiny form from the lounge. He gave her forehead a kiss before he smiled down at her, "You need to sleep baby, and when you wake up I'll hopefully have a surprise for you"

Gabriella sighed as she let her head fall against his chest. Her lids fell shut, giving into his request, "okay"

* * *

The warm humid air covered her skin like a soft blanket. Her dark orbs scanned the new scenery as she inhaled clearly and fully for the first time in hours. A soft and finally content smile adorned her face as she looked up at the piercing blue watching her, "I thought you were crazy at first, but now, I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you"

Troy curled a loving arm around her waist as he buried his lips into the stands that fell along her neck, "I'm sure you will think of someway…but you're more than welcome" he said deeply against her skin before giving it a feather like peck.

Gabriella giggled her first genuine laugh since hell opened up and revealed Satan to be masked as Michael Miller.

Troy gave her side a soft squeeze as he nudged her to move forward and into the immaculate building, "I plan to make the next few days as relaxing and care free as possible Ella."

Gabriella laced her fingers with his as they turned the corner down a secluded hall, "I look forward to it"

Troy smirked proudly as he released her hand to scurry a few steps ahead. He whispered something in the bellman's ear and nodded before offering up a tip and then thanking him. He looked over to where Gabriella had stopped a few steps shy of where he now stood with an inquisitive look on her face. His grin widen when caught her studying stare, "What's the look?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed playfully as she went to stand beside him, "What's with the whispering?" she countered.

Troy laughed as he turned the key, "go on in and see"

Gabriella tilted her head, still a bit unsure.

Troy placed a kiss to spot behind her ear, "trust me"

The warm tingles that had grown over the weeks erupted in her heart and over her skin from the intimate caress and the husky assurance in his voice. She inched into the room cautiously. Not because she was frightened or worried but because an insanely wild fluttering of nervousness had her a bit jumpy. The possibilities and emotions that over hung this weekend had her anxious, but in the most blissful and exciting way. It was just a vast contrast to what she had been feeling twenty four hours prior when the uncertainty fell on her safety and how she was going to deal with the impending out lash of Michael Miller. She and her team for the most part had formulated an attack and looming reinforcement against him, but until something actually happened she knew, they knew, they were sitting ducks. At the moment, the drama waiting for her at home was the furthest thing from her mind, but on what she was about to walk into. This sporadic out of nowhere long weekend planned by Troy had been a perfect rejuvenator, and combining that with his ability to know it was just what she needed along with the intense and infinitely growing feelings she felt for him she was a ball of anxiety at what would come of it.

The sweet aroma mixed with the sound of the crashing waves made her heart skip a beat. The sleek interior and modern touches were a pleasure for the eyes, but the small touches that had obviously been instructed by Troy was what made the tears begin to form in her eyes and her pulse race. Throughout the room were vases of pink lilies, her absolute favorite flower. Several bottles of her favorite champagne sat inside the wine cooler and atop the bar were containers filled with purple skittles, which her utterly the best thing since slice bread. She took a deep breath as she tried her best to hold her composure, but as she rounded the beautiful bed and she found the blanket she had since a child folded neatly on top the pillow with an envelope sitting beside it the ability to hold it together began to diminish. She let a lone tear travel down her cheek as the reality of how much care and thought he had put into this weekend washed over her. She slowly opened the envelope and smiled at the hand drawn lopsided heart. She unfolded the paper and read the two words he had written in his manly scrawl. Her heart exploded through her chest as her breathing hitched. Her lids fell shut for a second as tears began to collect in her lashes. She swallowed heavily as she wiped away the streaming tears. Her head swung left and her deep loving eyes found his honest passion filled blue. She looked back down at the words.

_For You. _

She stood from the bed and silently walked the few steps towards him. Her glassy orbs traced his before she rose to her toes and kissed him. Her fingers tangled tightly in his sandy strands as she curved her body inside his, "I love you" she said with conviction and pure truth as she released his lips.

He loved her. He had loved her for years. When he wrote the simple note and had it express shipped along with everything else he knew she would want and love, the words to him had meant a great deal. _For you_ encompassed so much. Everything he did this weekend was for her. _Everything _he did was for her and the horribly drawn heart which was a representation of what pulsed inside his chest had been for her. He had hoped she would make the connection, but to actually see, and hear it didn't compare with what he had imagine in his head for years. It was so, so much better. The words were so much sweeter.

His spheres jumped along every crevice of her visage as he swept the hair falling along her face away, wanting to observe every bit of her features, "Really? Seriously? Are you sure?" he asked rather quickly.

Gabriella giggled the sweet laugh that had always made the hair blissfully stand on the back of his neck, "do you really think I'd lie about that?"

Troy took a deep breath as he shook his head, "no, but…I mean…I've just waited so long to hear you say those words that I want to make sure I'm not just dreaming or that it's just my mind playing tricks on me"

Gabriella ran her hand up his chest and over his shoulder to cup the base of his neck, "I can say it again if you'd like"

Troy smiled wildly as he encased her waist in a tight circle, "that would be so fucking awesome"

Gabriella laughed, "I love you…I really, really love you Troy"

Troy's eyes closed momentarily and a pleasure filled grunt rose up his throat. His lids slowly opened as he shook his head little by little, "that has to be the hottest thing you have ever said to me"

Gabriella smirked as she raised a brow, "I love you…I love you"

Troy growled as he pulled her closer and dipped his head into the curve of her collar, "mmm and I love you…God I love you"

Gabriella's head fell back as his lips swept along her skin and his hands grazed underneath the hem of her shirt. She had come to the conclusion weeks ago that the constant sparks of feelings that filled her heart and gut had been love, but seeing all he had done for her and the subtle hint at what had consumed his heart was the final confirmation. The words had been spoken and they never felt so good to say and to hear. The moment was perfect and the circumstances on the outside weren't even a speck on the radar inside the immaculate suite located on the beautiful British Virgin Islands. The next few days were going to be theirs to consist of relishing in their confession.

Her hands glided up his muscular arms, along his neck, finally resting along his jaw. She eased his magical lips from her nape so that she could look into his eyes. She wet her lips as she traced every speck of flawless skin that made up his gorgeous face. She pressed her lips slowly to his and released. Her gaze dropped to his abdomen before rising back to his catch his stare. She smirked before wrapping her fingers around the white cotton and tugging it north and over his head. She placed a leisurely kiss just above his nipple before hooking her fingers inside the loops of his jeans and tugging him forward.

The want was signaled and he more than reciprocated. His mouth fell to hers. He drew her lower lip inside his mouth and sucked the supple plumpness lightly before fully devouring all of her. His tongue swept skillfully inside her awaiting warmth as his lips moved in a perfect harmony with hers. The fullness of his hands slid under her thin top, bringing it up over her bare breast. For a quick second he released the heated embrace to pull the offending fabric over her head and toss it aside. His lips rapidly found her warm wet heat again and his arms wrapped securely around her flat middle as he hoisted her from her stationary position and carried her towards the bed. He fumbled with the button of her jeans as he laid her down on the plush surface. His chest rocked against hers as his mouth traveled along her jaw and down her neck.

Gabriella grunted and moaned as the warmth of his tongue flicked lightly against her nipple. She wrapped her bare legs that had finally been freed from their denim confinement around his waist as her tiny hand slid the zipper of his pants down its track, groaning as she eased them over his hips, giving sight to the straining erection behind his boxers. She thrusted her silk covered core into his pulsing member, matching his growl at the contact.

"It's been to long" She forced out between heated breaths, "promise me that we won't wait that long ever, ever again"

Troy chuckled as he looped his fingers inside the legs of her panties and slid them down her thighs, along her calves and over her feet. He pressed a wet kiss to her ankle as he peered down at her, "I promise…I promise to love every inch of you for as long as you let me"

Gabriella sighed contently and then sat up. She gave the waist of his shorts a pop before pulling them down. Her stare never left his, "is forever to cliché to say right now"

Troy grinned, "Does it really matter if it's the truth?"

Gabriella matched his smile; "nope" she said confidently as she draped her arm around his neck and pulled his weight rest on top of her.

He wedged his knee between her legs and eased them to part as his hand cradled the sides of her face. His thumbs lightly stroked the line of her jaw as his loving sapphire gaze bore into hers. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and eased back to looked into her eyes. He wet his lips and then smiled, "You're beautiful…so amazing…so perfect and I just can't believe that you actually love me. God, Gabriella I…" he began as tears began to build behind his lids.

Her heart had been pounding out her chest for quite some time now, but seeing the love and sincerity in his face, his stare, his features forced several quicker beats to its already rapid movement and an intense tickle to her gut. She reached up to push a few falling hairs from his eyes, "you don't have to say it, or explain it. I know…believe me I know. I feel it too."

Troy lowered his mouth to hers as he lifted his hips and pushed inside her. Each threw their heads back from the pure bliss. It had really been only few days since they connected in this manner, but the raging sparks erupting from their pleasure filled organ had made those days feel like weeks, months, even years.

His tongue swept inside her mouth as he griped her hips and pulled her into his every insertion.

Her fingers, her nails dug into his back as she curled one of her legs around his backside and the other a little higher around his middle, "Oh my God" she moaned as she flailed her head to the side while letting him pull her pelvis into every slick glide of his shaft into her wet channel. She harshly pulled at his hair and tugged his mouth down to hers.

"I'm about to go baby" he moaned into her urgent probing kiss.

The fire pouring from every nerve in her body was prohibiting coherent words from leaving her lips. She merely nodded her understanding and reciprocation of her similar state of arousal.

He dove deeper and harder as the throbbing to his member sped up and a constant burst of delight filled his veins. Being with her, filling her, having her, had never felt more gratifying and true as it did at that very moment. He loved her and she loved him. That had slept together, they had fucked, they had, had sex, but tonight they were making love. A love that he was certain would grow with every minute of the day.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he released her lips. He curled his hips and thrust slow and easy as he watched her. Her eyes fluttered from closed to open. He had learned that the normal brown hue turned a jet black right before her came. He bit his lip as he tried to hold the burst begging to erupt. He smiled as her eyes eased opened and found his. The desired blackness found him and he leaned down and pressed a love filled kiss to her mouth as he thrusted a few more times and they both came to the mumbles of the other stating their love.

* * *

The night had been amazing. Absolutely amazing and waking up to her naked pristine body encased in his arms was just another added and welcomed bonus. He had been so consumed with admiring the absolute softness of her skin, the perfect shade of her hair and the glow that radiated from her body that he at first didn't hear the buzz of his phone, the phone he had thought he had turned off. He shifted slightly and reached for his jeans and pulled the phone from the pocket. There were several missed calls all from the same person, but as he swept his finger across the base it wasn't the missed calls that made his heart stop beating, it was the all caps text message.

WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Yeah, it's been a hella long time and I'm truly sorry for that. It's partly real life's fault and partly the fault of the new story I'm trying to get down on paper, so that portion is a good thing, but its still be far too long. **

**I hope you like this chapter. It was an interesting and important one to write, so I hope I did it justice and you enjoy. **

**Thanks for reading and I look forward to your thoughts. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 23**

A sickening pounding overtook his heart and a cool sweat ran down his spine. Shelia knew not to contact them unless it was completely unavoidable and only one thing at the moment fell under that category.

Fucking Michael Miller.

He text her a quick message saying he would be calling her shortly and then placed the phone on the night table, turning back to where Gabriella rested in a comfortable slumber. His eyes fell shut a he let out a long silent sigh before bringing his lips down to her bare shoulder and sweeping a few curls from her face, "I love you" he whispered against her smooth skin.

He gave her another quick look over before gently and silently inching off the bed, grabbing his phone and walking out onto the balcony. He quietly shut the doors and then turned to look out at the crashing waves; taking a deep breath he dialed Shelia.

"Troy" Shelia questioned when the phone picked up, but she heard no sound.

He took deep breath, nodding his head, "yeah...I'm here. Just tell me. Get it over with"

Shelia vocally sighed into the phone, "there has been a break in at Gabriella's"

His heart halted its beats and his breathing caught tight in his lungs, "Who?" he harshly bit out between a clenched jaw.

"We don't know…but we have an idea because…"

Troy spat a rolling laugh, interrupting her, "an idea….right…it was that fucking worthless bastard. There is no guessing here. It was him."

"Troy…just listen to me, stop talking until I'm done."

Troy groaned, "fine...go"

She shook her head at his childish retort, "Okay…nothing appeared to be stolen but….every picture in her house that contained the two of you had been broken and smashed Troy. Yes, we strongly believe it was Michael because it appears that not just Gabriella was the target but you were brought into the mix and with the confrontation with him a couple days ago and what was said he's the number one suspect in our eyes."

Troy scoffed getting what she was trying to convey, "But the authorities don't believe it's enough to question or implement him in anyway?"

Shelia sighed, "correct"

Troy cursed explicitly under his breath.

"Troy, you have got to stay calm. There is nothing you can do at this point. We have it under control as do Gabriella's team."

His eyes closed tight and his hands balled into tight blood constricting fist, "The bastard was in her house, touched her things, destroyed her memories…our memories. I'm sure as fuck going to do something about it Shelia. He can screw with me all he wants, but he's involved the woman I love and that I will not stand for. I will not sit idol while he gloats in his destruction."

Shelia groaned, "Right Troy, because finding him and beating his ass and threatening him like I know you are plotting in your mind is going to accomplish so much. You need to take a moment and calm the fuck down. Enjoy your time away with Gabriella and we will meet and figure out how to deal with this when you get back in the mean time take the protective manic down a notch."

Troy rolled his eyes, scoffing as he did so, "fine"

Shelia laughed, "I know you don't mean that, but I'll take it for now because there is something else I need to inform you of"

"Awesome" he stated sarcastically as he lazily fell into the longue stationed at to the far left of the balcony.

"I got the shots from the _Vanity Fair_ shoot. While they are amazing it's without a doubt going to draw loads on loads of speculation about your and Gabriella's personal relationship, far more than usual. Your individual shots are gorgeous, but the ones of the two of you are breath taking and insanely….for the lack of a better word…Hot and _Vanity Fair_ took note of that and therefore chose to use a number of them in your portion of the issue as well as Gabriella's and the whole group shots. We are going to have to meet with Gabriella and her team to discuss how to move forward with the disclosure of you two dating because the combination of the interviews the two you gave and the pictures, denial is going to be difficult, but we will do what we can. Also," she sighed, "unfortunately Troy, it's our strong suspicion that with the mad and jealous rage that consumes Michael that the release and hype this magazine is going to receive is only going to infuriate him more, which could be good and bad. Bad because he's already a volatile force and unpredictable and that's never a good combination, but good because he'll get careless and we will be able to nail him and he won't be able to fuck with you two again once we do."

He threw his head back against the cushion, brining his hand to cover his eyes and then slowly letting it slide down the front of his face to rest on his cheek, "Thanks Sheila, you sure are full of great news today" he stated loaded with mockery.

"Oh baby…We will deal with Michael…. and _Vanity Fair_, while it gives justice to the speculation that has surrounded you two for years it's going to do wonders your careers. The shots or superbly amazing, the write up is impeccable and you and Gabriella truly are depicted beautifully. It was very well done despite what it implies about your personal relationship. It's hot sweetheart…nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks for the positivity sandwich, Shelia, but you will have excuse my lack of optimism and positivity right now. Look, I'll give you a call later. I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to break all this bullshit to Gabriella"

"What Bullshit?" Her sweet raspy voice asked as she stepped out onto the balcony.

His heard jerked to the lovely sound, "Shelia, I need to go" he said quickly before ending the call. His sparkling blues softened at the sight of her angelic presence. Her tiny black cami barely hid her bellybutton and her matching lace boy shorts illustrated her tight ass and long slender legs. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he admired her beauty and presence. It killed him that he was going to have to break this news to her.

"Come here baby" He loving requested, shifting to rest on his side so that she could cuddle in beside him.

Gabriella's dark concerned eyes studied him for a moment, trying to make sense of what she had walked in on. She saw that his jaw was held slightly tight and his brow was straight, but his eyes were a deep comforting blue. She always found solace and truth in his eyes and while she knew she probably wasn't going to like what he told her, she was certain he would be by her side through whatever it was.

She nestled herself in his embrace, resting her head into the curve of his arm and stared into his eyes, "tell me" she requested bluntly.

Troy smirked, his arm tightening around her waist and pulling her closer, "what….no morning kiss?" he playfully asked trying to ease the obvious thick air surrounding them.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…come on"

Ignoring her, he kept on "Well, I'm giving you one then" he stated, as his lips drew near and pecked her fully and soundly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "are you through buying time, or killing time or procrastinating….whatever it is you are doing? Because if so, I would appreciate you just spitting it out and letting me in on what has drawn you out of our bed at seven in the morning and secluded you to the corner of this massive balcony"

Troy released a conceding sigh and brought his hand to rest upon her cheek while his thumb traced the arch of her lips and his eyes surveyed the depths of her watching pools, "Shelia text me that something had happened"

Gabriella swallowed thickly, wetting her lips real quick; she then nodding her head for him to continue.

He nudged closer so that his entire front now hugged her, "there was a break in at your house. Nothing was stolen but all the pictures of the two of us were destroyed"

Gabriella gasped and her eyes grew wide, "Michael" she choked out.

He lightly ran his fingertips along her hairline in a soothing caress, nodding his head, "that's who Shelia and Ben suspect as well as Josh and Elliott."

Gabriella felt wet heat begin to build in the back of her lids. She swallowed repeatedly trying to ward off the bubbling emotion seeping to the surface. She was scared and she was pissed. Scared because his sick ass had been in her home uninvited and violated her space and her things. She was pissed because his vile existence and actions were forcing her to tears and fright and making her feel vulnerable. She didn't like that someone could make her feel that way, it was something she had never encountered before. She was resilient and self efficient and could take care of herself. The only person she let her guard down to and allowed herself to rely on completely was Troy, so for someone who she had discovered was completely worthless and a horribly ugly person on the inside to make her mind concede to such a state, beyond enraged her.

A heated flush covered her cheeks and a hint of tears lingered along her lids. She cleared her throat, attempting to gather herself, "what else? I know there's more"

"Apparently our teams have received the pictures from the Vanity Fair shoot as well as the layout and Shelia said that combined with our interviews and the intensity and magnitude of the pictures our involvement is more than obvious and will more than likely draw far more questions that normal. She also thinks that the popularity and hype we will receive from this will only set Michael off. We have to meet with our teams when we get back to discuss on how to move forward. She said we could still remain mum, but from the way it sounds our true interest in one another is apparent" he said with grin.

Gabriella groaned, "Fucking great"

"Hey, you looked fucking hot that day and the way you were straddling my dick was making it rather difficult to contain myself and what I really wanted to do. I guess the photographer picked up on that." He said with a smirk, both being truthful and trying to lighten the mood.

Gabriella scoffed. She knew what he was trying to do and she was grateful for his attempt, "Believe me, I wasn't innocent in that either Troy. I cursed that others were around and you were required to wear pants."

Troy grinned and then pecked her lips, "Good, so that means we both fucked ourselves in being inconspicuous and have no one else to blame"

Gabriella nodded. She took a deep calming breath. She sat silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts and bearings, "look, it's out there. The idea has been present for years; it's just now actually true. We can talk with the teams and see what they think is the best way to address it, but I say we don't deny it, but we don't talk about either. How we go about that will be for them to instruct. I haven't ever let other people drive my decisions and I'm certainly not about to start. That goes for the public and Michael Miller. Yes, it freaks me out and scares me that he was in my home and felt the need to go to that extreme to shed his message or whatever it was, but if we cower then he wins and I'm not going to let that happen. So, let's go on with our lives and take the necessary precautions, but not let any of it steer us."

Troy was enamored and beyond impressed with her strength. He knew she meant what she said, but he also knew she was masking a bit of fear and that was okay. She had a right to be a bit frightful, but she had an impeccable way of pulling herself together and drawing on her inner strength, which was something he was more than grateful for, because she was going to need it. However, he would be by her side whenever possible and when he couldn't someone would be. Gabriella was a strong woman and he had no doubt she could protect herself and stand her own ground with the public, but Michael was another story. When they their teams and he was going to make sure they develop a way to protect her. He wasn't going to leave anything up to chance, no matter how strong Gabriella perceived to be.

Troy turned more towards her, pulling her to rest beneath him. He wedged his knees between her thighs and brought his forearms to rest beside her cheeks as he seated himself comfortably and erotically atop her. He slowly wet her lips with his in a soft lingering kiss, "okay" he whispered upon her puckered skin.

Gabriella traced the outline of her lips enjoying the remnants of him one he pulled away, a mischievous smile touched the corners of her mouth as her finger trailed down the ridges in his back, finally resting beneath the waist band of his boxers.

Troy eyes fluttered sharp and fast at the feel her light teasing touches along the sensitive skin of tail bone, "my god you're amazing" he said with conviction and honest truth as his smoldering orbs bore in hers and his thick palms slid underneath her lace cami and up her taunt abdomen.

She pushed the cotton over his hips a bit more, bring her knee to bend and he leg to wrap around his calf, "you help make me that way. I'm scared and pissed and annoyed, but it's going to be alright as long as we are always by each other's side"

Troy moaned and his dick twitched, heightening his erection. His breath grew short as her hand grazed his hips bone and fingered the length of his shaft. He tugged her top over her breast, taking her alert nipple in his warm mouth, nibbling and sucking the pebbled flesh, "I'm not going anywhere" he said along the valley between her breast, taking the other nipple between his lips, "I'm always going to protect you" he whispered clearly, his mouth moving to hover over hers, "I will not let anyone hurt you…ever Ella" his voice grew raspy from the emotions of the honesty in his words and his eyes sought to covey his vow.

She pushed his shorts down his thigh, freeing his erection and then grasped the sides of his face in her hands, "I know baby…and I'm so grateful" she said sweetly, kissing his lips entirely, "I love you she murmured against his lips, her center thrusting forward against his member.

Troy moaned, "Fuck. God, I love you too" he gasped, rapidly tugging her panties above her hips, down her thighs and over her feet. He clutched the dip in her sides of her stomach, prodding his tip along her folds and her clit, teasing her opening. She reacted with a fast a rise of her hips and he caved. He entered in one swift motion, groaning in pleasure delight at the warm, wet and tight constriction around him. His mouth felt hers, desperately wanting another connections. Their lips met in an exploding caress, tongues curling around one another, releasing, and curling again eliciting a desired ongoing embrace.

The grunts, moans, mewls and pants increased in vocality as their pace grew faster and harder.

Gabriella grabbed harshly at his ass, her limber limbs brushing back and forth along his thrusting hips, "Jesus…I'm about to cum" she bellowed, pressing her core harder against him.

Troy bit down on the pulse in her neck, his pace quickening, the white lights rapidly approaching. He spat accepting and enjoyable curses against his skin, filling her meet her release around him, forcing him to spill deep inside her.

The desperately tried to catch their breath as their bodies convulsed in satisfied delight. Between shallow gulps of air Troy swept the hair sticking to her forehead from her face, peering down at her exquisite features, "my God Gabriella" he said shaking his head.

Gabriella smirked up at him, "it's the least I can do"

Troy's brow furrowed, "meaning"

"You make it alright. You've always made it alright and I'll spend forever trying to show my gratitude and appreciation. I'm going to get through all this shit because of you"

Troy nuzzled closer, still embedded deep inside her, "No baby, you are going to get through this because you're Gabriella Montez and I'm merely lucky enough to be able to walk beside you and lend you my help when you need it"


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: I hope yall like this chapter. Thanks soo much for reading! I can't wait to read the thoughts on this one …ha!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

They had been home from their tranquil mini vacation for about a week. Once they decided to enjoy the time away and try to put the mess of shit that was waiting for them back in LA aside, they were able to bask in their new admittance of love and freedom from prying eyes. Michael wanted them to suffer. He wanted them to be questioning and wonder what his next move would be, and to an extent they need to, but if they allowed themselves to obsess and let it consume their every waking thought then he would win and they certainly weren't going to let that happen. He had already started to turn their world upside down, they would be damned if they were going to let him turn it full circle.

_Vanity Fair _was to hit the newsstands in a couple weeks, but as always a few of the shots had made their way online to various blogs as well as the main site for the magazine, which of course in turn equated to internet hysteria, Sharpay's words, not theirs. The couple times they had gone out hadn't been horrible, but it wasn't as before nor could it be describe as pleasant. They could tell it was growing exceedingly worse. The questions were becoming more personal and the mention of _more_ between the two even more incessant. They didn't hold hands or show affection when out around town, but the gestures and gazes were different despite the effort to not let it be. They couldn't help the natural air of desire and adoration that encompassed them and from the tidbits that Sharpay felt the need to inform them of, people were beginning to see truth and validity in what they had been assuming for years. The telling sign of clasping hands, kisses and hugs weren't needed when the fans reality actually had become theirs.

The charity balls for _Make Wish_ were something they both looked forward to since they joined the organization years ago. Throughout the year they both together and separate attended events and private meetings with the children. The idea that their mere presence could inflict joy on a sick child was amazing and surreal and they were more than happy to oblige whenever possible. The children and their families were so strong and remarkable. The two of them often felt that they were the ones lucky to be in their presence. The annual ball was their grand gesture to raise funds and support for such a special and incredible organization and the families it helped.

Gabriella stood with her hands at her side staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her silk floor length ivory one shoulder gown fell loose on her body, but hugged her tiny waist with a gorgeous metallic belt. She smirked at Troy's image in the mirror. She had requested for him to zip her up about three minutes ago, but his gaze had remained fixed on what she assumed to be the absence of panties covering her ass, thus halting him from continuing with the task.

Gabriella giggled, "baby, pull the little metal thing up please"

Troy's navy and smoldering eyes slowly shifted up her body, catching hers in the mirror. His tongue darted between his parched lips, "I don't want to" he childishly responded, pain resonating in his voice.

Gabriella smiled and then turned to face him. She fingered the length of his tie as her smirking orbs pierced his, "I need you to"

Troy groaned, "and I need to fuck you." his hands griped her waist, tugging her tight to his body, "suspecting you're not wearing panties is one thing, knowing…God, is another."

Gabriella bit down on her lip playfully, "sorry" she said with a lift of her shoulder, her tone and gestures giving truth to the lack of sincerity in her response.

"Mmm…you sound real sorry" Troy moaned below her lobe, gripping a fistful of her dress, "such easy access too" he continued, his hands moving to cup her ass, "and it's a long ride to the theatre"

His hot husky voice alluding to him hiking her dress over her waist as she pulled his dick from behind his zipper and rode him into what she knew would be blissful erotic pleasure; sent a throbbing pulse to her core and growing moisture to her opening, begging to be serviced.

Gabriella curled her hand around the base of his neck and her fingers lightly caressed the tiny hairs that lingered. Her lips grazed the line of his jaw as she went to speak and her breast pressed firmly into his chest, "I hope you're not teasing. It wouldn't be nice"

Troy chuckled a grousing moan. His tongue tickled the skin of her nape as it slipped between his lips in an attempt to moisten, "I'm so fucking hard right now that teasing would be absolute torture, so count on me diving in deep fairly soon, baby"

Gabriella whimpered a needy yet pleased groan, feeling her body weaken with desire. Her hand glided smoothly down his pants to his covered erection, "I'm going to hold you to that" she said against his skin with a sucking nibble and a sultry promise.

* * *

Shelia and Elliot were waiting to greet them when their limo pulled to its stopping point. Gabriella slowly exited the car first, followed by Troy. The second Shelia laid eyes on Gabriella she shook her head and mumbled a curse at their inability to pull it together. She nudged Elliot and whispered her observation and told him she had Gabriella, but for him to attend to Troy who was currently fiddling with his pants.

Shelia pulled Gabriella to the side, twisted her belt so that it faced the appropriate direction and adjusted the top of her gown so that the shoulder fell along her collarbone and not slightly over her shoulder, "I'm amazed your hair is still in tacked based on the condition of your dress" she said with a pointed look and a smirk.

Gabriella laughed. She loved how natural and accepting their teams were, "I told him not to touch it and to keep it below the neck"

Shelia rolled her eyes, "over sharing Gabriella. Here, you need more gloss"

Gabriella shrugged, taking the tube and applying a few sweeps to her lips, "you asked for it" she giggled, "am I good?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder at Troy who was staring at her with a wide grin and dilated pupils.

"Uh huh" she muttered, giving Elliot a pleading look to alert him that they were so in for it tonight.

Gabriella grinned happily, "awesome" she said rather peppy and hurried over to stand next to Troy.

Shelia sighed and followed her over, "I feel I need to refresh your memories on the definition of discrete."

Troy shook his head, "Nah, we're good Shelia. We better…"

Shelia interrupted him, "Troy sweetheart, you aren't good. The two of you yet again looked like you just got through fucking, which I'm pretty certain isn't just a reference here, but a reality and you and Gabriella were more than willing to walk the carpet right after each other in that state, which without a doubt would have been photograph heaven. If you want to avoid questions and go with the flow, that's not the way to do. If you feel the need to relieve….whatever, please try to look a bit less in shambles when you get out of the car. Okay?"

Troy smirked, "Shelia, I'm just giving you job security" he said with a gleam, giving Gabriella a wink before heading for the carpet leaving them to watch him.

Shelia's mouth parted, "That little shit"

Gabriella laughed, "You love him, Shelia" she said with a grin and then look to Elliott, "Ready?"

Elliott peeked a quick glance at Shelia who had hurried after Troy, "I feel like I should thank you"

Gabriella giggled, "I wouldn't, you're turn is coming Elliott" she said before grabbing his hand and pulling him to follow the path of the others.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella exited stage left after giving their own humbling experiences with the children and stating their thanks for all those who came and contributed to the organization. The support had been extraordinary and the room left with little space. They were pleased, happy and grateful that their colleagues saw fit to give their time.

"You we're great up there" Troy whispered against her ear as he brushed past her, his hand linger along her hip as he moved to stand in front of her. His grin widened and his eyes dilated with adoration as he handed her a glass of champagne.

Gabriella smirked, taking a short sip before lessening the space between them, "as were you"

Troy groaned at the intended deepness to her voice. His tongue darted along his lips, his eyes dropping noticeably to admire yet again how the thin fabric clung to every outrageously sexy curve.

Gabriella giggled at his obvious gawking and where his mind was most likely revisiting. Her warm eyes fell to the zipper of his pants and laughed again, "do you really think this is the time or place to be recalling our escapade in the limo, baby" she asked lifted her gaze to his.

The tips of his fingers lightly and slowly skated up her side skimming the outside of her breast, "probably not, but really that's your fault"

Gabriella bit back a moan. The wave of jolts radiating from his fingers made her knees weak and her core begin to tingle and thud with desire. She cleared her throat, "hmm and how is that?"

Troy chuckled, the expanse of his hand sliding to curl around the small of her back. His grin twisted deviously before dropping to rest along her neck. He slowly let out a heated breath against her sweet scented skin, groaning when he felt her shutter beneath him, "no panties" he whispered, lightly pecking her behind her ear, "no bra" he continued, pecking a bit lower, his lips spreading and wetting her soft skin, "Mmm and you rode me so hard earlier that only continuing for hours and hours and hours would quench even an ounce of my need and want for you"

Gabriella took a quick breath, drawing her lower lips inside her mouth. The throb between her legs had magnified and the beats of her heart had quickened. Maybe she had brought this upon herself, but he had chosen to keep thinking about it and bring it up in his hot sexy voice. He had to touch her in only the intimate way that he could, knowing good and well what it would do to her, so if she was at fault he was as well.

Being one to seldom give in when she could help it, she took a step back so that he could fully see her face. She smirked with confidence, "I'm going to the powder room, hopefully that will help ease some of your thoughts"

Troy shook his head, reaching for her, "It won't help, so just stay right here" he pleaded with a smile, pulling her back to rest against him.

Gabriella giggled, easing from his grasp, "maybe so, but it wouldn't be right if I didn't at least try to easy your pain, sweetheart"

His mouth parted at the dare and mischief in her eyes. He snickered, shaking his head a bit, "payback Ella. I'm going to make it good"

Gabriella started to walk away, "I'm counting on it" she said with laughter as she made her way to the bathroom.

She couldn't help the grin plastered to her face and the happiness in her eyes. She loved him with all her heart and she loved toying and playing just as much. They both knew which buttons to push and what strings to strum. His quick reaction to her and ability to pick up on what she was implying was invigorating. It showed the deep connection and desire they had for one another and she was more than ready to see how he would retaliate.

She rounded the corner and entered the large beautifully decorated restroom. She released the clip of her bag in search for her lip gloss and powder as she made her way to the vanity area. She placed her bag on the counter and dug deeper, finally finding her gloss. She slid the thin stick along her lips, brushing a few stands of curls from her face as she observed her appearance. She dropped the tube back in her bag, but missed and it fell to the floor. She sighed and crouched down in search of it, but a hand waving it front of her face halted her. Still pretty low to the floor her eyes locked on the dark slacks and slowly lifted to the matching jacket, but when her eyes finally met the holder she gasped and her heart began to race. She stumbled to her feet and backed away. Her eyes were dark and stormy and her mouth was desperately trying to keep its moisture. She swallowed hard, "get out of here" she spat quickly and assertively, her jaw locking tight as she forced oxygen though her nostrils and into her lungs.

He chuckled while shaking his head and went to lessen the space she had created between them. The malice and defiance and desire covered every inch of his being. He had a purpose and objective that had begun quite some time ago and he was going to follow through and complete it, no matter what.

She was scared. Everything she had heard about him in the past and recent was swarming her brain, but she tried her hardest not to show it. She kept her posture straight and confident, but continued to keep room between them despite his incessant approaching, "you being in here is only making it worse for you"

He laughed wildly, "I don't think so. When your little boyfriend finds out I had you in here alone while he drank his champagne and shook hands with all the elite. It'll eat him alive wondering if he could have stopped it, especially when I'm done with you." His smirked turned evil as he stepped closer, forcing her against the wall.

Gabriella took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears fighting to escape her lids, "don't do this. please."

He laughed at her begging attempts. His large strong hand tightly wrap enfolded around her wrist, pinning her against the wall, "blame Troy Gabriella. it's all his fault" he growled against her jaw.

Gabriella threw her head to the side, "fuck you"

He laughed haughtily, "you're a feisty bitch. This is going to be even more fun" he said, wrapping his fingers around the fabric of her dress and began to pull it up her legs, "he fucked you first tonight, but I'm going to fuck you last and he'll know it" he whispered against her neck.

Her eyes fell shut and tears began to stream down her face. The feel of his hands inching up her thighs in search of her panties was revolting. She pleaded for him to stop as she took long deep breaths. She had to calm herself if she wanted to try and figure a way out. She remained still as he continued to pull at her clothes and moan Troy's defeat. When he released her arm to tug at the sleeve of her gown she knew this was her only chance and rammed the curve of her palm into his nose. When he staggered back in pain she shoved him forcefully to the side and ran as fast she could. She exited the bathroom in relief that he hadn't caught up to her, but when she saw there was no one around she freaked and darted into the ballroom, her makeup running down her face, her dress a crumbled mess and her breathing ragged and scared.

People took notice and immediately approached her and within seconds a crowd had formed.

* * *

Troy had been waiting off to the side away from everyone trying to avoid unwanted attention. He kept checking his watch, starting to grow worried at how long Gabriella had been gone. He didn't want to be overly paranoid on the off chance that she was just trying to increase his sexual frustration by prolonging their time away from each other, but as the seconds ticked away he began to feel like something wasn't right.

His eyes scanned the group and when he caught sight of the growing commotion near the hallway that led to the restroom his stomach dropped and he knew, "Gabriella" he said lowly to himself and set off in a hurry towards them.

Shelia and Elliott had been stationed off to the side watching the two, but trying to enjoy themselves as well, but when they saw the shadow of Troy in their peripheral vision they knew they were in trouble.

"Shit" Shelia muttered. She looked to Elliott, "Get ready. We're about to have to think real quick" she said nudging him along towards the crowd.

Troy forced his way through the horde of people and his heart stopped when he saw that his suspicions had been confirmed. Her face was pale with dark black lines from the tears that were streaming down her face. People continued to ask her what was wrong and what had happen, but she remained silent, breathing heavy as her body convulsed in shakes while she looked around at all the face.

"Gabriella" he shouted, pushing his way through the final person and hurrying to pull her into his arms. Her body shook harshly and she cried harder. He tucked her head into his chest, "it's okay baby. I here" he cooed, trailing his hand soothingly down her back.

He didn't care how they would be perceived at this moment. His only concern was her and easing her distress and finding out who or what did this to her. He kissed the top of her head, "what…"

Gabriella clung tighter to his jacket, "Michael" she whispered.

A tightness ensued in his chest and he could feel his blood pressure rising. His jaw locked tight and his gaze sought the crowd looking for him, knowing he wouldn't find him. His mind was racing at what could have happen in the time she was gone and it made him sick to his stomach with the possibilities. He tried his hardest to control his anger, but it wasn't working and all the people watching and staring wasn't helping. He was seconds from exploding.

"Troy" Shelia said loudly, wrapping her hand around his shoulder, "we have to get you two out of here"

He instantly looked up at her; "take her" his angered voice demanded as he turned Gabriella towards Shelia.

Shelia shook her head. She knew from the darkness in his eyes and harden scowl on his face that Gabriella had told him who had done this, "Troy. Don't. He's probably gone by now" she whispered even though Elliot was successfully deterring the crowd away.

He ignored her and looked down to Gabriella, "Go with Shelia. I'll meet you at the car"

Gabriella knew what Troy was seeking to do and that on the off chance that Michael was still around and Troy actually found him that he would beat him senseless if not kill him, but she was to angry, scared and shook up to care. He had attempted to violate her in hopes to destroy Troy and right now she wanted him to pay.

She nodded her head, "okay."

That was all he needed to hear and his rage filled body was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: I know its been a while since my last update and for that I'm really sorry. RL has been made hectic and distracting my a number of things, all of which have kept me from amble time to put together a worthy chapter until now. I hope this is indeed one. I'm happy with it at least. **

**I promise to try and keep the time between this update and the next significantly less. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Yall are all amazing. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter, I'm sure it will evoke some :)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 25**

He hadn't found him, which was something he knew in the first place was a long shot when he went in search of the psychotic bastard, but he had to try on the glimmer of hope that he was still in close proximity to the scene, because the raging fire burning on high inside him begged to rearrange every bone in his body for laying one inappropriate finger on Gabriella.

His eyes were a hazy dark blue and his face was fixed in a hard tight line as he forcefully threw the back door of the building open. Every nerve in his body was over stimulated and his heart pounded wildly insides his chest, but his eyes fell shut when the vision of the woman he loved with all his heart came into sight. Everything seemed to stop, his heart, his jumping nerves. She was hurting, someone had hurt her and his rampant anger had to be pushed aside and was, because she needed him and his sole focus at the moment needed to be on her.

Her shrunken body was curled into a ball. Her knees pulled tight to her chest, mascara streaming down her face, her eyes were clouded and glossy. Shelia and Elliott stood on each side of the open door in a guarded and protective stance to yield and shield her from anyone who came close. His heart ached with a more forceful stab and his mind began to search for the right thing to say and do.

He harshly swallowed the tight knot in his throat, placing his hand on the top of the open door, "Baby?"

The gasping for breath and light whimper escaping her quivering lips sent his knees fighting to hold him upright. He took a deep breath and leaned into the car, scooting inside and pulling her into his lap. He cradle the sides of her damp face between his shaking palms, his worried and loving navy orbs staring into her swollen barely parted lids and he was done… he lost it, "Oh God" he muttered, his own tears that he had been heading off beginning to fall from his eyes like streaming rivers, "Gabriella…I'm sorry….Baby I'm so sorry…I couldn't….He…Fuck…God I love you." he said kissing her lips, not being able to hold in the swarming emotion flooding him.

Her weak fingers clutched his jacket and she buried her head into his shoulder, pressing her cold body as close to him as possible, "I want to go home"

Troy nodded, his eyes falling severely shut, relieved that she had made an auditable complete sentence, but horror stricken at the distress and pain in her voice and desperate cling of her body, "okay" she finally said, not knowing anything else to say or do. He was going to move at her pace and do whatever she requested, whether it made sense or not to him.

He vaguely recalled hearing either Shelia or Elliott shut the door. Home was where it would all come out. Where everything that Michael had said and done to her would be revealed. He tried to hope for the best, but even that scenario wasn't in the smallest form desirable.

* * *

He sat her on the marble countertop in her in-suite bathroom and stared at her dipped chin and far off gaze before letting out a silent sigh and running the towel under the warm water. He swept the soothing heat against her forehead, down the sides of her face and along the length of her neck and chest, watching her very carefully as he touched her, breathing in relief when she finally sighed in content.

"Gabriella" he all but whispered, dropping his hand and the towel to his side.

She slowly lifted her gaze to look at him, letting out a breath "He didn't…" she began, but didn't mutter the word that she knew had been screaming inside her boyfriends head since the moment he had found her on the floor of the ballroom.

"Shit" he said in pain and relief at the same time, running his hands down his face before pulling her into his arms, and kissing the tumble of curls atop her head, "God…Thank God" His relief was monumental. The mere thought of him violating her in that way made his sick and angry all at the same time. She didn't deserve that. No one deserved that.

Gabriella's placed her hands on his hips, resting her head against his chest, "you were right though"

He looked down at her, his brow bowing in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

She vocally sighed, "he's trying to hurt you. He kept saying things of that sort when he…" she clamped up, her voice growing dry and tight. She swallowed, "you were right is all"

He never wanted to be right. The nauseating stab in his gut, the painful tightness pulling at his chest and the gnawing realization of guilt that he was responsible for what she has been through and would go through made him want to leave right then and hunt Michael out and make him pay, consequences or not on his part. It would be worth it, anything to make it better, make her better.

"Stop blaming yourself" she finally spoke when he had yet to say anything and she felt the beats of his heart increase and his body tense into stone, "I'm okay. I swear it"

"Gabriella, If I…" he began to say but she straightened and placed her finger over his lips.

"Stop…he's fucked up Troy. He tried to hurt me because he's not right. The grudge or whatever it is he has against you is his problem and fabricated in his own warped mind. It's not your fault, it's his. I blame him, not you. Okay?"

His jaw ticked and his stare was painful and pissed. As the minutes grew his hatred personified inside him, "I know….I know...It's just…I love you Gabriella, more than anything in this whole world and the fact that someone laid one hand on you or sought to screw with you for whatever reason that might be, fucking drives me wild and I…I couldn't be there….I wasn't there. You're everything Gabriella, you're my everything and I want you safe and happy and free from any harm," he took her face in his hands, stroking his thumb along the pad of her lips, "you're everything, you're my everything." He whispered with feeling and honesty and love against her lips before kissing her soundly and sealing every truthful emotion.

When he finally released her lips, her forehead fell to stomach and she sighed, "I love you too and I'm okay physically alright, just…shook up and jittery and just really still in shock of it all okay? I have you…I'm going to be okay. If you, if we let this eat at us he wins. It's what he wants. So I don't want to."

He wrapped his thick arms around her tiny frame, hugging her, pulling her tight and close, "Never again…I won't let you go through this again."

Gabriella blew out a long breath, shrinking into his embrace and nodded. She knew he meant it and for that she was grateful and loved so much for, but part of her knew he couldn't guarantee that. She kept that to herself though because she loved him and just hoped she would never be faced with it again and then he would be able to keep his promise, even though she would never hold him to it.

* * *

"I'm going to see if I can reschedule." He said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Gabriella groaned, falling onto the couch in her den, "Troy, you have to go. It will hold up production if you don't. I'll be fine."

He crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm not leaving you here alone, not after last night. Not after the media frenzy that has erupted everywhere speculating about what happen and why. There is no telling what the fuckers will do."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Troy, they aren't going to break into the house and threaten me until I tell them what really went down. Even the photo leeches aren't that ruthless. You're being overly paranoid and cautious."

Troy's lids narrowed, not fully agreeing with her, "I don't know"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, still grinning at his protectiveness, "Baby, it's almost five in the afternoon, no one has come forging through the glass yet, nor have we seen anyone in the bushes, God knows you have checked plenty of times despite my reminding you of the security that Elliot has hired," she laughed, "I will be fine"

He looked out the large glass window behind her, his eyes narrowing as if he was looking for something, "I don't know"

"You won't be gone long and Elliott knew that you had this meeting so he told the guys to be on special lookout. I love you for being concerned but no one is getting in here. Shelia swung a great story about me being sick and over doing it or something like that and that you were just being a caring friend. The camera people inside have privacy agreements signed, so the speculation of what really happen shouldn't get out. Firstly because no one really knows, they just know I was in hysterics. The paps and those sorts are just curious… as usual so don't worry about them and Michael…well, I really don't think he's that stupid with all the security here and the alert that we are on. So, baby…go to your meeting. I will see you in like an hour."

"I wouldn't put a thing past him at this point Gabriella. He's fucking crazy" he said, voice hard and serious.

Gabriella sighed, standing from the couch and going over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Troy" she said sweetly, looking up at him, "Go to your meeting. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back. I will have the alarm on, the guys are watching and I will have my phone next to me to call if you I need you, okay?"

Troy knew she had a point, but after last night he didn't want her to leave his sight. Gabriella had this uncanny ability to push things aside, be easy going, laid back no matter the circumstances. He knew she was still on edge but nothing had ever stop Gabriella and obviously this wasn't any different.

"What happened last night is a big deal Gabriella. I'm just trying to protect you until the bastard is caught"

Gabriella dipped her head and began to absentmindedly fumble the metal of his belt, "I know, believe me I know. Last night is something I never want to go through again, but I'm not going to live in fear either. I want to try and not let him run my life and how I do things. We have to be so guarded and calculated as it is in this industry already; I refuse to let him be a factor any more than I have to. Okay?"

Troy shook his head, letting out a sigh, "okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can and keep your phone near you just in case."

Gabriella smiled, "alright. I love you" she said with a loving grin, rising on her toes to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

He cupped the line of her jaw in the palms of his hands, keeping her close and prolonging, deepening the tender embrace. He released her with a moan, looking down into her dark irises, "I love you." he kissed her again, "I'll be back soon" he said with a grin and turned to leave, "don't forget the alarm" he called out before exiting out the door, turning the lock behind him.

Gabriella laughed, sitting back on the couch. She placed her phone next as he instructed, smiling at how insistent he had been, it was too cute. She snuggled into the couch; clicked on the T.V. and started the girly movie that she knew no amount of sex would get Troy to watch her, so now was the time.

Completely forgetting to do one of the most important things Troy had asked.

The alarm.

* * *

Troy had been gone for almost half an hour and the sun was setting and the temperature dropping. Gabriella was contently curled up on the couch, dosing in and out, exhaustion from the night before taking its effect on her body.

The movie continued to play in the background and time slowly ticked away, Gabriella none the wiser, had she been she might have heard the light tapping on the upstairs window, the treading of feet along the top of the stairs and then down.

Nope, she wasn't conscience or aware of where she was, what time the clock read and what part of the movie now played on the large flat screen until hot, musky breath lingered along her ear and the tip of a cold blade poked at the smooth skin of her neck.

"You scream and I will kill you right now" the wild, hard voice spoke.

Her eyes double in size and the oxygen entering her lugs was halted by the catch in her throat, "But…How?" was all she was able to choke out.

He hysterical and psychotically laughed, "you think I didn't have a plan B for the other night? He laughed again, " And as to how…I know my environment before I do anything Gabriella. I know the layout of your house. I knew where to hide so that your goons wouldn't see me, which I was sure Troy would make you get" he traced the back of the blade along the scoop of her tank top, "you not setting the alarm made it a bit easier, but I would have gotten passed that anyway, so don't think that would have save you" He smirked, "I always follow through on my plans and this is one I have been looking forward to for ages. Nothing and I mean nothing was going to stop me"

Gabriella's heart was beating riotously outside of her chest. Her mind was swimming with ways to protect herself, ways to save her life, ways to prolong him from hurting her before Troy could get back because he obviously had a planned out agenda.

She swallowed hard, "you won't to get away with this, you know that, so…"

He shortly laughed, cutting her off, "you don't know that"

Gabriella remained silent, trying to regulate her breathing, begging for this to just be a horrible nightmare.

He wet his lips before pulling her roughly up from the couch and against his chest, dropping his mouth just below the lobe of her ear, "but, if I don't… at least I will have won by taking the most important thing from him and that's all I really want. I want him to pay….I want him to… suffer"

The revolting heat of his breath and the deep promise in his voice implying that he was going to kill her produce a cold chill down her and she fought every urge to break down and cry. She was scared. He was going to take her life at some point in order to hurt Troy. He was more warped and sick and fucked up than she thought. Troy was due back within the next 30 minutes. Deep down she knew she didn't have that much time. There was no telling what else Michael knew about them and their appointments and careers. She had to assume he knew where Troy was and how long he could be gone. She had to stall, she had to think and she had to think fast because her life really depended on it.

* * *

Troy had been sitting in his meeting for a little over half an hour, his mind teetering in and out at what they were discussing. Gabriella had been right, he needed to be here and he really wasn't going to be gone long, but what had resisting was the nagging and gnawing feeling that he shouldn't leave her today. He woke up with it and it stayed with him the remainder of the day, it was still with him and if anything the sensation seemed to be more prevalent. It could have been just the anxiety and worry that last night brought on that was making him paranoid or it could have been his natural protective nature that seemed to sky rocket with anything pertaining to her, that was making him feel on edge and overly cautious and it was those thoughts, those possibilities along with Gabriella's words that made him leave the house, despite the ragging feeling that he shouldn't.

He looked at the time on his phone, he guessed he had just shy of thirty minutes left of details to try and absorbed before he could go home to Gabriella who was probably curled up on the couch with a ridiculous girly movie playing and her sound to sleep on the couch like a rock, completely deaf to the world and none the wiser to what was happening around her. She slept hard, real hard, something he had picked on her about as long as he had known her. A twenty-one gun salute shooting through the house wouldn't wake her.

He smiled at this thought and chuckled to himself, but not seconds after the glimmer of happiess covered his face from the visual of her slumbering away, did it contort to pure horror and an arctic chill rock his body producing a sickening weight to the bottom of his gut.

Something wasn't right.

He looked at the people in front of him who were in engrossed in concentration and tried to calm the terrible feeling shaking him. His appearance was freaked and solid as stone as he quickly stood from the table, needing to leave, need to give in and ease worry.

Everyone's head jerked in his direction at his sudden movement, their expression curled in confusion and worry.

"Troy?" Josh question.

Troy swallowed the vile ball churning up his throat, "Something's wrong. I know something's wrong. I have…I have to go"

"What? Troy, what are you?"

Troy held up his hand to stop him, "I can't explain it, but I have to check on something. If you don't hear from me in twenty minutes call the cops and have them head over to Gabriella's"

Jason didn't get chance to respond before Troy spoke again, "Tell me you will do this Josh, I need you tell me you will do this"

Josh cleared his throat and nodded, "okay…I'll do it"

Troy took a deep breath, said his thanks and for the second time in less than twenty four hours was gone without a word.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thanks for reading! Thanks for sticking with me despite the significant time that passes between updates. As you can tell this story is quickly approaching the end. Once its done I will begin posting my new story, which I have written and large number of the chapters already so updates will be frequent. Look for **_**Then and Now **_**within the next few weeks.**

**Thanks again and Enjoy! I look forward to your thoughts and I hope it lives up to what you were expecting.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

It was obvious that he had thought this through. Every single detail of how he would ruin Troy's life carefully calculated and planned and she was the pawn all along. It was sick and nauseating. Time seemed to be ticking away at an excruciating pace and the bubbling rumble of vomit rested securely in the base of her throat, the fear and realization that her breaths were limited painfully chiseling away at her resolve. She had to stall, if she didn't she'd be dead before Troy would even make it home. The smug psychotic gleam in his wicked eyes made that very clear.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the thick knot in her throat and slowly lifted her stare to look at him. He was watching her, probably trying to decide how she was going to react next. She had yet to move since he pulled her against him, revealing that he intended to kill her in order to destroy Troy. Her dark eyes studied the features of his face looking for any weakness, an answer, anything that would provide an out. The twitch in his jaw told her that he was anticipating something, but the line of his brow showed his confusion as to why it had yet to come. His intent was still there, but she could sense a bit of unease. She continued to look at him, blank eyes, lips closed straight over her clenched teeth and her body still and motionless, partly because she couldn't force herself to do anything else, another because she had a feeling it was making him anxious.

When she refused to move or speak he began to fidget, his fingers curling tighter around her arm, and his nails beginning to dig into her delicate skin. He laughed, hard and sickening, "Don't tell me I underestimated Troy's importance to you"

Gabriella fought the tears stinging her eyes from the new pain he was inflicting, but remained silent. He was trying to work her up. He wanted her to fight. He wanted her to beg. Sick abusive bastards like him get off on that behavior. She knew she was playing with fire and her refusing to succumb to what he wanted would only make him angrier and could possibly makes things worse for herself, but she felt like she might be onto something, so it was worth the risk.

When she didn't respond, he growled, digging the tip of the blade into the collar of her neck, piercing the skin, "Answer me" he screamed.

She didn't want to react, but the pain and cool trail of blood beginning to flow down her chest forced a gasping shrill from her lips. She could feel the blade ripping away at her skin in a slow agonizing tear.

He smiled happily, pulling the knife from her, "I'll go deeper next time sweetheart, so when I ask you a question, you answer, got it"

Her breathing was heavy, and she desperately tried to deflect the pain so that she could think clearly, but it was difficult. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to give him what he wanted either, because she knew the sooner she did, the sooner her heart would find its final beat.

She took a shaky breath and swallowed slowly. She raised her head, her eyes dark and wet, "fine, but don't ask me stupid questions. You wouldn't be here if you underestimated how much I loved Troy."

He stated at her silently and emotionlessly and then chuckled, his head lightly shaking, and his eyes piercing holes into hers. His jaw fell tight and his eyes grew darker, before rearing back and punching her in the jaw.

She instantly lost control of her balance, her knees giving way and her body crashing to the floor. Her head was swimming and the side of her face was pounding. She attempted to roll onto her back, but the sharp stabbing impact of his shoe pelting her in the stomach knocked the wind out of her and soon her consciousness surrendered.

* * *

Every sickening, horrible and retched scenario that could be happening right now continued to play out in his brain. He knew he shouldn't have left her. He should have never ignored his gut feeling. He had woken up with a heavy nauseating weight in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't place the direct cause, but it was an eeriness that wouldn't let up and after what had happen he knew it was because of Gabriella. He knew the worry was about her and her safety, but still he left her. He blamed himself for not listening to what his instincts were telling him. Gabriella was in danger. He knew it. He had no proof yet, but he just knew he would find Michael at her house, and it was his fault he wasn't there to prevent to it. It was his fault he didn't stick to his guns and refuse to leave.

The engine of his sleek black car roared loudly as his foot slammed on the pedal. He took the final turn to her house at a speed he never had and when he was few house away he slammed on the brakes, and jumped from the car, setting off at a souring pace for her house.

It had been under fifteen minutes since the wave of nausea off set him and sent him racing out his meeting. He prayed he wasn't too late, because losing her would kill him.

* * *

After her body fell limp he proudly stood there watching her, observing the swollen red skin of her face and the dark bruises that were forming on her abdomen. He had injured her. He had marked her and that satisfied him. The time was ticking away and he knew Troy would be arriving home soon and he wanted him to find her catching her last breath, so when she began to stir, he smiled in excitement. He had more to do to her. His plan was going perfectly and soon he would ruin Troy's life.

She coughed and then groaned, grabbing at her side as her eyes fluttered open and saw the vile culprit of her pain. She was done thinking. She was done trying to figure out what he was going to do next. His intent was set in stone; she had nothing to lose, so she fought back in the only way she knew how. In a way that was her own.

She laughed, bringing her palm to graze the tender spot where his fist had connected. She wet her lips, looking up at him from under her lashes with a haughty smirk on her face, "It figures you'd hit like a pussy"

His eyes dilated in rage and his fist curl into tight fist, "you're a dumb little bitch just like your boyfriend"

Gabriella smirked tilting her head to the side, trying her best to ignore the jolting pain that shot up her head, she had to focus, she had to keep him talking, and verbally working him up was the way to do it. He was a fucked up spoiled psycho and he wouldn't be able to let have the last word, especially when it was destroying his manhood "am I? Hmm, because I don't think so. I think you're the dumb little bitch. You're a warped spoiled little bastard and getting rid of me and destroying Troy, as you say, won't change that. You will still be worthless, disgusting and the only girls that will screw you will be the ones that you have pay"

His breathing was hot and rapid. He leaned down and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her feet, grinning when she groaned. "shut up" he growled low and deep, throwing her against the wall.

Gabriella eased herself up, leaning against the hard surface. Her body was screaming in pain and her pulse was racing, she swallowed, "is that why you're jealous of Troy, Michael, because he doesn't have to beat or manipulate woman into going out with him? Is it because he's a real man and you're not?"

She could tell she was getting under his skin. He was grinding his jaw and his eyes continued to look anywhere but at her. She had hit his insecurities. She was a woman, a being he thought he could overpower, a being he had had been overpowering, but refused to succumb to abuse, "Don't pout Michael, I thought sick fucks like you liked it when we fought back" she laughed, "or maybe it's only when we don't speak the truth, which you and I both know I am."

He lunged for her, wrapping his hands around her neck, shoving her forcefully against hard beige surface, "I told you to shut the fuck up" he loudly snarled, shoving her vigorously once again, enjoying the sound of her discomfort.

Gabriella coughed harshly, trying to fight him off, clawing at his arms, flailing her body about. She looked around for anything she could reach to help her. The pressure he had on her throat was tightening and it was becoming harder to breath. She looked to the right, hoping to find something, anything and that's when she saw the movement along the back glass windows. She narrowed her eyes and her heart leaped.

Troy.

* * *

His lungs squeezed tight, making it difficult to breath and his heart fell into his stomach. There she was, pinned against the wall with Micheal's fingers laced around her neck, her hands clawing, attempting to free herself. Tears sprang to his eyes at what he was seeing, at the obvious pain the love of his life was in. He had to act fast; he had to get in there.

He reacted quick, running around back, where he knew he could sneak in without being seen or heard. It was time for him to put an end to this, an end to Michael. Gabriella was still alive and he had to keep it that way.

He stuck his key in the door, turning it very quietly, trying his best to silently enter the house. If Josh had done as he instructed the police would be arriving soon, but if Gabriella wasn't alive it wouldn't matter when they got there. He had to makes sure she was. The latter wasn't an option.

The closer he got the front den, he could hear Michael laughing, "Not much without your mouth are you?" he heard his sickening voice spat.

Her distress and fight filled the house, followed by Michael's vile amusement. He could tell she was attempting to speak, but it seemed to only result in deep coughs.

"Fuck this" he said under his breath. He was done creeping around. He couldn't take listening to him torture her. He set off in run along the back hallway and into sitting room that was adjacent to the den where Gabriella and Michael were. He looked around for something, anything that would help defend them against Michael. He assumed he was armed in some form; therefore he couldn't be empty handed.

The fireplace pokers were the first thing he saw. He recalled giving Gabriella a hard time when she bought them. She had a gas fireplace and the need for a poker was unnecessary, she had said it was for looks, which he thought was ridiculous, but right now he had never been more grateful for her need to over accessorize her home.

He grabbed the poker, holding it tightly behind his back and slowly walked into the den. Michael's back was to him, but he had a clear shot of Gabriella. It seemed he had loosened the hold on her neck because she appeared to be breathing more regularly.

Thank God.

However, his relief was short lived when he saw that Michael's hand had slid down her neck to her breast. The moan that Michael's disgusting mouth produced when he touched her, made him want to vomit.

"I told you to keep your hands off her" Troy said firmly, his voice strong and hard.

Michael turned quickly towards the new, yet familiar voice, his mouth parted in surprise.

Troy grinned, "What? Weren't expecting me?"

Gabriella took advantage of the diversion in Micheal's attention, and kneaded him as hard as she could in the groin.

Michael fell forward, howling in pain. This was her chance, and she made a run for it. "Troy" she shouted, relief and happiness in her voice. Tears now freely streamed down her face as she fumbled to get away, the loving blue eyes, her destination.

He couldn't let her escape. It would ruin everything. He twisted, diving for her, attempting to grasp anything he could, catching her ankle he pulled her to the ground. He shuffled to his knees when he felt he had a tight enough grip and began tugging a kick Gabriella towards him.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed, running for her, in an attempt to help her. He could see the exhaustion in her face and fear in her eyes. She was fighting, but he didn't know how much longer she would able to withstand him. He had to get to her, but when he was a foot away he halted.

Michael had her pulled to his side, a knife waving next to her face, "get heroic and I will kill her right now, in front of you"

His navy, shaky stare dropped to the deadly weapon gliding along his girlfriend's face. The fright contorting her features and rapid rise of her chest scared him and pissed him off. He hated that this was happening to her. He hated that this sick fucker was using her to get even with him for some convoluted reason that had no bearing, but in his own warped head. He looked over at Michael who was staring at him with a pleased smirk.

Troy matched his grin, "you think you've won don't you?"

Michael laughed, "I have won, Troy. You're over there, you're girl is right here, about to die all because of you and you will have to live with that for the rest of your life, so yeah, I've won"

Troy shook his head, moving closer to them, "that's not winning. You will still be you. You will still have no one and you will be jail for the rest of your life, I'll see to that"

Michael laughed, "maybe, but I'll at least have the satisfaction that I took her away from you...forever"

His eyes drifting behind where Michael sat and then back to him, It was his turn to laugh "that's where you're wrong"

"What?" Michael asked, his brow turning inward in confusion.

"You won't be taking her away from me" he said with assurance and before Michael could respond he pulled the poker that he had tucked behind his leg and swung, hitting Michael across the head.

Michael collapsed forward, his head rolling to the side, the knife falling from his hands.

Gabriella jumped to her feet and within seconds was in the security of Troy's arms. "Troy" she sobbed into his chest, her hands fisting his shirt between her fingers.

"Shhh" Troy cooed, kissing the top of her head, "you're safe now" he whispered as he observed the police fully enter the living-room.

"We had a safe shot" the officer said as he began to secure Michael. "you saw me motion right?"

He had seen them enter the house, shortly after Michael had grabbed Gabriella and he had seen the cops signal when he looked the second time to make sure they were all there, "Yeah, but I promised him I would take him out if he ever tried to hurt her and I always keep my promises" he responded, as he watched them pull Michael to his feet.

The officer looked at him and nodded in understanding.

Troy tightened his hold on Gabriella, giving her temple a light peck, before meeting the officer's gaze, "are we done. She needs to rest"

"You two will need to come by in the morning for a statement"

"Troy" Josh said, entering the room just as the officer finished speaking, "Elliott's on his way over, we can take it from here."

Troy looked back at the officer, who nodded that it was fine. "We will be by in the morning." He assured and then bent down and picked Gabriella up, cradling her legs in his arms, and tucking her head underneath his chin, "Josh" he said before he turned around to bring her upstairs.

"Yeah" Josh answered; looking up from the paper work he had just been handed.

"Thank you" he said, tears filling his eyes and relief rich in his voice.

It was over and she was safe.


	27. Chapter 27

**It's Always Been You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical nor anything related to the magazines, T.V. shows, movies that I choose to mention in this story as well as anything having to do with the celebrity life. Take everything has fiction!**

**AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that a number of yall are still keeping up with this story. I noticed there was some concern with the fact that Troy didn't take Gabriella to the hospital after the incident. There was a reason for that, the number one being that the chapter would have been hella long and ending it where I did was what I had planned. The second was the state of mind the two had been in, but have no fear it will all work out and I was planning on giving her the medical attention she needed. **

**I hope yall like this chapter. It's the last. This story has been a joy to write and the feedback has been amazing. Thanks so much for that. I want to apologize again for the distance in updates that have happen over the past few chapters. My next story hopefully will not have that considering I have written pretty far into the story beforehand. **

**The first chapter of Then and Now will be posted with the next week so please look out for that. I've really put a lot of thought into it and am having a blast currently writing it, so I hope yall give it a chance and enjoy.**

**Thanks again for reading and taking the time to leave your thoughts. I adore you all. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

His heart had finally stopped beating wildly inside his chest and his mind had slowed to a logical and rational pace. He could hear the officers along with Elliott and Josh fumbling about on the floor below, but his main focus had remained on the exhausted woman lying on the bed in front of him.

He shifted closer to her side, sweeping away the damp strands clinging to her forehead and cheeks, "I almost lost you. I…I don't know what I would have done"

A slow comforting smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "but you didn't, baby…I'm okay now. You saved me"

Troy let out a deep sigh, his eyes drifting close in relief, opening seconds later to lock with the brown depths he wanted to look into forever, "God, I love you"

Gabriella's smile grew , "I love you too" she said trying to ease her body into a sitting position, but slithered back onto her back groaning in pain.

Troy's eyes widened in concern and his hands went to cup each side of her face, drawing her attention to look at him, "he hurt you badly before I got here didn't' he?" he asked through gritted teeth, trying his best to control his voice from conveying the bubbling anger and worry that was becoming more present as he observed the scrunched pain contorting her face.

Gabriella nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'm fine though, Troy"

Troy swallowed thickly, letting out a silent sigh. His hands began to fumble with her shirt, lifting it above her waist, "I'm just going to make sure baby"

He gasped. The massive dark discoloration he discovered on her abdomen made his stomach drop and his breathing constrict tight inside his lungs. His now wet eyes lifted from the gruesome bruise to her dark eyes that were watching him, "oh baby" he cried just above a whisper.

A tear fell from her eye, trailing down her cheek, "it's okay…it's over"

Troy shook his head, "what else did he do to you that I can't visually see?" he asked, anger more existent in his voice, his navy stare now lingering on the red swollen skin of her cheek and the bile rumbling inside his stomach was threatening to rise up his throat. He had obviously laid his hands on her, but to what extent he had no idea.

Gabriella knew what he was alluding to, "He didn't rape me Troy"

The tightness that was apparent in his rigid stature eased slightly in relief, "thank God for that" he said, giving her a soft smile trying to sooth her, "did he…um…did he hit you anywhere else baby?"

Gabriella lowered the neck of her shirt, which had been stained with blood, revealing the disgusting gash that the blade of Michael's knife had caused.

"Fuck, Gabriella" he said quickly and loudly, all calmness he had just felt evaporating as he jumped to his feet and peered down her chest. The tears that had been floating along his orbs were now spilling from his lids. His head shook from side to side as he got a better look at the deep cut. He swallowed hard, his sad tear filled eyes lifting to meet hers, "baby"

Gabriella stroked the side of his moist face, "I'm going to be okay Troy. He can't hurt me or you ever again"

He lifted his palm to close over hers that rest along his check, "I know, but I should have noticed sooner how badly he hurt you. I need to get you to a hospital sweetheart. That gash looks awful and you could have some internal bleeding or broken ribs from whatever he did to your stomach."

Gabriella's eyes fell shut and a long tired sigh escaped her lips, "yea…okay"

Troy nodded, "okay…okay" he turned his head towards the doorway, "Elliott, can you come up here please"

Elliott entered the room not long after, "everything okay?"

"I need to get Gabriella to the hospital. It seems that fucker really did a number on her. Her abdomen looks like he kicked the shit out of her and she has a gash across her chest that probably needs stitches." He stated firmly, anger lacing his voice once again.

Elliott quickly snapped his attention towards Gabriella and gave her a concerned and fatherly look and then brought his attention back to Troy, letting out a sigh, "what do you need from me?"

"Has word gotten out as to what is going on here?' Troy asked, eyes serious and focused.

Elliott shook his head, "it hasn't been brought to my attention that it has, but Josh and I have been so focused on dealing with the police and getting that son of bitch out of here that I haven't really had time to check and see if any camera people have shown up, but I imagine it won't be long before they do. Actually, I've already made a call to Shelia, so she would be aware that she needs to get with Ben ASAP to figure out how this is to be dealt with"

Troy groaned, running his hands through his hair, "okay…whatever. I don't really care about all that shit right now. What I need to do is get her out of here and to the hospital and not having to deal with the fucking leeches would be ideal. Can you go see if Josh can deal with the shit here and you drive us in your car to the hospital? I think that's the best bet we have right now without being seen."

"Of course, yeah that fine. I'll go talk to Josh. I pulled around back, so no one should be able to see you when you exit the house. I'll meet you two in a few" he said and then headed back down the stairs to feel Josh in on the plan.

She had already begun to drift in and out of sleep, the attack her body and mind had undergone finally taking its toll.

Troy leaned over and hoisted Gabriella off of the bed, cradling her legs over his arms and tucking her head underneath his chin, "I'm going to take of you baby. They're going to fix everything at the hospital" he whispered softly against the line of her jaw, kissing it lightly as he encouraged her to continue to rest.

Once he descended down the stairs he gave Josh a nod of thanks and head towards the back of the house and out the side door where Elliott had said his car was parked. He shifted her weight, so that he could ease the backdoor of the large SUV open, wrapping his arms just as securely around her once it was open. He looked around to make sure no one had managed to get back and sighed when nothing looked out of the ordinary. He knew it was a long shot, Gabriella's home was pretty well secluded, but he also wasn't naïve enough to down play the severity of this situation. He and Gabriella had been playing coy and silent about their relationship for quite a while, so they were already a hot topic of gossip, so once word of the calamity that had gone down tonight hit the airwaves, it was going to be a hornets nest and if he was a betting man, he was sure some kind of word had already gotten out.

He kissed her temple softly and whispered a few words of loving encouragement before lying her down on the back seat. He climbed in himself, once he got her comfortable and settled, shutting the door shortly after. He shifted his body so that it rested along the side of her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. His hand softly caressed the silky moist skin of her cheek in an attempt to soothe her, but also soothe himself. Somehow feeling the heat of her skin, and the strong pulse in her neck as his palm lightly grazed the slender length, gave him great comfort in a situation where he felt completely helpless.

The sound of a door shutting and the roar of an engine pulled him from his self-inflicted trance, of watching her. He looked to Elliott's stare in the rearview mirror, "Ready?"

He nodded, "Yep. Do you want me to call ahead to the hospital right now or as we are arriving?"

Troy shook his head, "No. You just drive, I'll take care of it" he said, protective and possessive, pulling his phone from his pocket and began searching for the special number that Shelia had given him long ago had anything ever happened and he needed medical attention.

Elliott pulled from his spot and began down the driveway, where it seemed people of the paparazzi nature had begun to crowd around the entrance, "Fuck" he muttered under his breath, "I had hoped we would beat them. Troy, try to crouch down"

Troy rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised and he knew Elliott wasn't either. He had merely been trying to keep their stress level at a minimum when he said he wasn't sure.

He brought the ringing phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer, sighing in relief when they finally did, "This is Troy Bolton. I'm on my way with Gabriella Montez, can someone please meet at the private entrance with a stretcher. I'll explain when we arrive."

The woman on the line politely stated her understanding.

"Thank you and it's my understanding that anything that is said and has been said will remain quiet and private?" He waited for her confirmation and hung up the phone, his eyes remaining stationed on the steady up rise of Gabriella's chest.

* * *

Gabriella dug her head into the soft plushness that it rested upon and her eyes began to gradually flutter open. She let out a few grunts, easing her body onto its side and contently sighed when she saw Troy resting, squeezed between the bed railing and her. His eyes were closed tight, his arm draped across her stomach and his hair in utter disarray. He was adorable. She smiled, bringing her hand to stroke the side of her scruffy face, wincing when she noticed she had an IV secured in the vein along the side of her wrist. She we her lips and leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his in a loving kiss, pulling back moments later to look at his sweet face. "I love you" she whispered.

His eyes shot open, "what's wrong?"

Gabriella giggled, running her fingers through his hair, "calm down heartthrob"

Troy took a silent deep breath and then smiled at her, "excuse me. I'm a little on edge right now" he stated, laughter present in his voice.

Gabriella scooted closer, so that her body molded into the curve of his frame, just the way she loved it. She nuzzled his noise with hers, "baby, I told you everything was going to be okay. I'm not going to let a couple broken ribs and a few stitches take me down. You know better than that" she sweetly and confidently said, giving his lips a languidly kiss.

Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her, giving a long peck to her forehead, "You're strong Gabriella. I never doubted that, but you sweetheart are not invincible. That bastard could have taken you away from me and that is something I will never forget or forgive. He will pay for what he has done. We will go on with our life, but please know that there is nothing that I won't do to protect you. Nothing."

Gabriella smiled, "I know and I love so very much for that. "

He gazed down at her, the pad of his thumb tracing the plumpness of her bottom lip, "good…now let's go see about getting you out of here. There is a much more comfortable bed at my place"

Gabriella chuckled, "mmm hmm, and something tells me the care and attention will be a bit more enjoyable."

Troy laughed, "that's a guarantee baby"

* * *

"Troy, it's been almost a week and if you don't let me out of this house to see that there are indeed still people walking the plant I'm going to break two of _your_ ribs and leave you to fend for yourself while I get lost in the shoe department at Barney's."

Troy laughed at her scowling face, standing next to the door, purse in tow. Her threats had gotten beyond humorous as of late, "I just don't want you to overextend yourself. You have been through a good bit of shit and despite Shelia and Ben's ability to handle all the crap that went down with Michael, the creeps will still be all over your ass. They don't know to the extent of what fully happen, and I'm pretty sure they know that"

Gabriella stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "I don't give a fuck Troy. I want to shop. I want to get my nails done. I just…I just want to do something"

Troy smirked at her childish tactics. It was cute. Yes, he believed all that he was warning her against, but he had another underlying reason for wanting to keep her inside a bit longer.

"Baby, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to have to deal with all the questions and camera flashes alone until you are _really_ ready"

Gabriella quirked a brow at him, "so, this is about me going out alone? Fine, come with me, I don't care, actually that would be nice. It would help me associated you with something else than the warden who is holding me captive.'

Troy laughed, "you must really want out pretty badly to be resorting to Sharpay like dramatic reasoning"

Gabriella sighed, falling back onto the chair next to the entrance, "Come on heartthrob" she pleaded, her big brown doe eyes, peeking behind her lashes, "please"

Troy grinned down at her, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet, "okay. I'll let you leave and I'll even go with you if you do something for me?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up and her beautiful smile pulled drastically at her cheeks, "okay…anything. You got it. I'll do anything"

Troy smirked, "I'm going to remember you said that"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, slapping him across the chest playfully, "come on…get with it. I'm in desperate need of slipping my feet into some Louis Vuitton's."

Troy laced their fingers together and started to lead her out onto the back patio.

Gabriella began to look at him with a furrowed brow and a cocked mouth, "why are we out her by the pool?" she asked once he released her hand and went to sit on one of chaises that reside along the water's edge.

Gabriella stood immobile, watching him walk away from her and then begin to lounge rather comfortably on the while pillow top, "Troy, this does not look like it's going to get me any closer to leaving this house"

Troy smiled sweetly at her, "I promise you it is. Come here, sit by me" he requested, patting the spot next to him.

She looked at him skeptically, but then conceded with a sigh, and stalked over to him. She took a seat next to him and gave him the fakest smile he had ever seen.

Troy laughed, sweeping a curl from her cheek, "you know…I'm finding all this pre-teen behavior rather entertaining. You must have been a real riot back then"

Gabriella gave him a stern look.

Troy chuckled again, "okay….I know when to stop."

Gabriella sighed, "thank you. Now, what is it you want me to do?"

Troy sat up, pulling Gabriella to sit in his lab. He smiled softly at the confusion and annoyance that covered her face. His finger casually traced the lines of her face as he stared into her eyes, "you know, I think I've loved you from the very first moment I noticed you had specks of yellow in your irises."

Gabriella swallowed, her body becoming a bit tense at the sudden change in mood.

"Do you know when I noticed that?" he asked, his fingers now easing their way through her soft locks.

Gabriella shook her head, having no idea where he was going with this or how the air around her suddenly became thick and hard to breath.

"It was when you helped fixed my hair at the first Vanity Fair shoot. You were so gorgeous and your eyes captured me. I think I knew then that we had something, even though we had barely spoken. It was a jolt, a realization that our hearts had found its counterpart. You know."

Gabriella could feel her heart beginning to beat wildly inside her chest and her mouth was beginning to dry, making it hard to speak, "Troy…I…what"

Troy pulled her tighter to his chest, "but do you know when I realized that I couldn't live without you?"

Gabriella just shook her head, her gaze never leaving his unwavering sapphire stare.

"It was the night you touched me and I stormed upstairs. I was ready to release my feelings for you or try to release my feelings for you. It didn't seem I would ever have you, not in the way I wanted, but my heart wouldn't let me. When I walked down those stairs and saw your beautiful body sleeping on my couch I knew I couldn't live one day without you in my life."

Gabriella could feel the tears tickling the bottom of her lids beginning to fall. She drug her lower lip insider her mouth as she waited for him to continue.

"Gabriella, when you gave me the honor of having you as my girlfriend, as my person to love with all my heart, you made my life fully complete. To the outside world we are whatever they want us to be, but in our world, the world that matters we are together and as long as we have each other we can do anything, face anything."

The tears had begun to fall down her cheeks, all wants and desires she previous had, completely forgotten. All that mattered was the wonderful man inches from her.

Troy wiped a few of the tears lining her face away as he reached underneath the chair and pulled out a tiny blue box.

Gabriella gasped, her hands clutching her mouth.

Troy smiled opening the tiny box to reveal and even smaller box. He eased Gabriella onto the cushion, getting up himself and then dropping to one knee. "Can I have this hand?" he asked with his perfect grin tugging at his lips, pulling the left one from her mouth. "Gabriella, I love you more than anything in this world and will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked, his own eyes beginning to fill with tears, as he opened the tiny box revealing a large center solitaire with equally beautiful diamonds trailing the band.

Gabriella looked at him with wet eyes and an ecstatic smile on her face, "is this what you wanted me to do for you?"

Troy chuckled, "yeah…this is what I wanted you do for me"

Gabriella laughed, flinging her arms around his neck, "yes…of course…I…I'd be more than happy to do that for you. Yes, yes, yes, yes she whispered in his ear"

Troy placed her back on the chaise, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on her finger.

Gabriella extended her arm, curling her hand to further examine the gorgeous and love filled piece of jewelry and then brought her eyes back to gaze into the watching blues, "Troy, I love it" she said, tears still falling from her lids as she scooted to the edge of the cushion, bracketing his face between her tiny hands, "and I love you…so, so very much" She brushed his lips with hers, her fingers tangling tightly in his sandy strands. Their lips parted together, tongues swooping harmoniously inside the others inviting mouth, caressing and embracing one another.

He picked himself up off his knee, pulling her up with him and brining her down on his lap. His mouth released its hold on her lips, trailing down the column of her neck, nipping, sucking and stroking the tender skin. His hands slid down her slides pulling her center into his hard ridge, "thank you" he whispered over and over again.

Gabriella smiled, pulling her head back so that she could look into his eyes, "no need to thank me, heartthrob. You just made me Mrs. Heartthrob and that's more than I can ever ask." She said in her sweet honey voice, giggling, "it's always been you, and it's me who should be thankful that you never gave up on me, allowing my stubborn head time to finally see." She smirked happily at him and then brought her lips back down up onto his, continuing their blissful celebration. A celebration that would be ongoing forever, Troy had made certain of that.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and will read this story!**


End file.
